Naruto: System in chaos
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: Naruto se fue poco despues de salvar a sasuke, ahora tiene una nueva casa pero es una residencia de chicas. ¿Qué sera de él? sasuHina, NaruHarem, Narusaku Esp, naruino, naruten,narutema, narukure, naruanko, narutoshizu Naruocc y algo más.
1. Chapter 1: El Retorno

**Naruto sistem in chaos**

Naruto no me pertenece si lo hisiera tendría al menos una mejor computadora U

Esto es un sasuhina y tambien un naruto x sakura ino tenten shizune anko Kurenai temari Tsunade algunas otras fangirl , no hay yaoi Hasta yo tengo curiosidad por saber como va continuar, perdonen si tardo en actualizar actualmente debo algunas continuaciones de fics debido a mi ocupada agenda, pero desde ahora ocupara me ocupare bien de mis deberes en la red y principalmente de continuar los fic restantes lo mas rapido posible, pero igual sin mensajes no hay continuación para ustedes por que yo crei que seguirle a este sera mi pasatiempo en un futuro no muy lejano.

retorno.

Naruto acababa de regresar con ero-senin después de 5 años de viaje, actualmente tiene 20 casi 21 hace 5 años lograrón a duras penas convencer a sasuke de que regresara, pero orochimaru perdió a la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en el ataque a konoha hace ya 7 años, naruto se fue de nuevo al poco tiempo de traer a Sasuke, año después de su partida la aldea del sonido fue destruida por las fuerzas de konoha y la arena, desde entonces no se a sabido nada del sanin de las serpientes ya que nunca se le encontro en el ataque.

Actualmente naruto era un pervertido aunque no tan descarado como jiraiya además mucho mas cauteloso al "recopilar información" que jiraiya, tampoco se atrevía a decirles a todo el mundo que era un pervertido trayendo los libros de jiraya siempre en mano como un peligris.

Trae unas gafas negras y oscuras con un resorte como los gogles, como tenia obito pero en estas en vez de cubrir gran porción de su rostro y dejar ver sus ojos estos cubrían solo los ojos con estas normalmente lo tahia ligeramente arriba de su protector aunque se recargaba en parte a este haciendo que su pelo este algo inclinado hacia tras dándole un aspecto mas cool entre otras funciones que le agrego, sus pantalones eran negros y tenia unos botines negros que si cubrían sus dedos, tenia una camisa negra ajustada que dejaba ver sus músculos, encima traía un chaleco negro pero este no parecía del tipo ninja era mas delgado y negro con una imagen de flamas alrededor, traía una larga gabardina negra con bordes blancos y en el centro en ambos lados traía la mitades de una espiral de color rojo obviamente si cerrara el chaleco se vería competo, también traía unos protectores de brazo y de un metal negro con letras runicas de color rojo, llevaba guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos con un protector de metal igual al de las braceras pero esto mas grande que el de kakashi casi cubría toda la parte superior de su puño, su bolsa de kunai se veía mas grande y elaborada era de color negro también traía otras 2 bolsas mas grandes inclusive en su retaguardia debajo de su chaleco.

Jiraiya tenía algunas arrugas más y su vestimenta era similar a la de siempre con excepción que era azul rey y su chaleco era azul marino.

Naruto estaba en lo alto contemplando el paisaje- AHHH de es bueno estar de regreso………. Creo y esta vez en vez de que la montaña hokage cambiara AHORA FUE LA CIUDAD COMPLETA DATEBAYO¿REALMENTE ESTO ES KONOHA ERO-SENSEI?

Ahora konoha tenia algunos edificios muy altos y otros en construcción, se podían apreciar 2 casinos a la distancia, y un enorme o coliseo de color azul marino y rojo aun lado del que naruto hizo las finales de los exámenes de chunin este estadio era al menos 5 veces mas grande y tenia varios letreros enormes dando conciencia que en estos años La hokage y el señor feudal han trabajado mucho juntos en atracciones, se veía fácil 5 distritos nuevos de gran tamaño y también una nueva muralla en construcción mucho mas grande y lejos, los barrios que antes se veían como los mas pobres ahora estaban mucho mejor, ni se diga de los ricos aunque la casa hyuga se veía igual eran muy tradicionales, la torre hokage cambio de puesto aun lado y ahora realmente era una torre imponente y armada, la vieja torre ahora era solo un aditivo de la nueva, habían varios hospitales y otras 2 academias ninjas, y 2 academias de médicos ninjas, se podían apreciar algunos centros nocturnos en la distancia y la academia tenia mas edificios, también centros comerciales, parques acuáticos y de diversiones.

Jiraya con una gran gota de sudor- según el mapa, los protectores de los guardias, el símbolo de fuego en esa torre y por supuesto la montaña hokage…si, cielos Tsunade me había dicho que estaba remodelando y había escuchado algunos rumores PERO ESTO ES DEMACIADO COMO RAYOS LLEGARÓN TANTAS COSAS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO.

Naruto- ¿me pregunto si le habrán cambiado el nombre también?

---------

30 minutos después, naruto y jiraya caminaban por las calles de konoha.

Naruto- rayos que cambiado esta esto si no fuera por que se puede apreciar la torre hokage en la distancia no sabría para donde voy.

Jiraiya puso una maliciosa sonrisa- puede que ichiraku ya no este en el mismo lugar o ya no este siguiera en konoha.

Naruto se paro en seco, con una mirada de terror.

Jiraiya- hehehe conociendo a Tsunade puede que prohíban la venta de mi libro aquí.

Naruto se puso aun más blanco, y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos-(le habia agarrado mucho gusto al libre y aunque no lo acepto con kakashi hace años cuando le regalo el nuevo libro también le gusto).

Jiraiya- jejejejeje y puede que sakura ahora este gorda y fea por que se divirtió tanto en las atracciones que descuido su entrenamiento.

Naruto cayo al suelo tan blanco que superaría a orochimaru, con lagrimas en los ojos- Mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO SIGAS.

Jiraiya- JEJEJEJE O TAL VEZ EN ESOS CENTROS NOCTURNOS HAYA CONOCIDO UN CHICO MAS FEO Y POBRE QUE TU Y AHORA ESTE CASADA, PUEDE QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE CONOCISTE ALGUNA VEZ YA ESTEN CASADAS Y GORDAS.

Naruto ya no podía ni gritar, solo estaba echo bolita tirado en el suelo totalmente blanco y llorando- La vida………….ya no tiene sentido, ya ni quiero ser hokage, ero-sensei matame por favor.

Jiraya- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- jiraya se reía a más no poder y saco una cámara instantánea con la que le tomo una foto a naruto para recordar por siempre eso y………..destafarce cuando lo necesite puesto que naruto ya saco material con que estafarlo en diversas ocasiones, cargo a naruto en su hombro y siguió su rumbo sin dejar de reír.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" muchas chicas gritaron al unísono

Por otro lado en una residencia de chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa shizune, sakura, ino, anko, tenten, kurenai, temari y otras 2 chicas.

Sakura e Ino ya tenían 20 años, shizune 27, anko y kurenai 28, tenten y temari 21, las otras chicas 19.

Shizune tenía un suéter sin mangas amarillo y el cabello un poco más largo y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Sakura se había vuelto muy hermosa por el paso de los años, y su cuerpo no tenia nada que envidiarse, tenia un conjunto similar al que tenia antes, la blusa sin mangas de color rojo con un cierre en medio pero este tenia un circulo blanco a la altura del ombligo, y el cierre terminaba abajo cruzando por en medio a diferencia del cierre solo era en cuello y abajo se abotonaba. Tenia guantes negros como mangas que llegaban casi hasta sus hombros, de ellos habían cuerdas que agarraban un protector de brazos de un metal blanco con algunas con algunas ruinas, encima del guante en sus codos tenia coderas blancas, tenia un pequeño rombo verde en medio de su frente como Tsunade pero este era mas pequeño. Su falda era blanca y abierta de los costados era mas larga por atrás por ella pasaba un gran cinturón negro que sostenía un gran estuche o bolsa detrás de ella, también tenia lo que parece ser ese short negro o lo que sea que siempre a traído, sus botas casi llegaban a sus rodillas y como la mayor parte de los zapatos de ahí dejaban ver sus dedos.

Ino tenia una falda similar a sakura solo que en un morado brillante, y un short como el de ella solo que con vendas encima y una blusa corta sin mangas que dejaba ver bien su ombligo también de color morado, su cabello se veía mas corto y su fleco estaba mas a un lado de su cara aunque traía su venda de konoha, en la frente, y unos guantes similar a los de sakura solo que morados también al igual que el metal morado también, sus botas eran como las de sakura solo que mas cortas , llegaban por la mitad de las que llegaban las de sakura y también eran moradas, parece que nunca se quito su obsesión a ese color.

Tenten tenía 2 coletas no muy largas, era mucho mas ata y ahora solo traía una blusa blanca y un short blanco, además de unos tenis blancos al parecer antes estaba corriendo para ejercitarse.

Kurenai, traía una blusa de manga larga negra y encima su chaleco de jonin, sus falta era corta y negra y también traía un short negro abajo, algunas vendas en las piernas y unas botas como las de Ino pero negra.

Anko vestía casi igual solo que su cabello era un poco mas largo y su malla era negra igual traía su chaleco de siempre y un pantalón ajustado de color negro. También unas zapatillas negras.

La otra chica de 19 tenia el cabello rojo y liso muy largo, sus ojos eran negros, tenia una venda de konoha en su frente, muy buenas proporciones también aunque no superaba a Anko, una blusa negra sin mangas un poco mas chica que el de la otra, una broche insignia cerca del cuello conformada en triangulo por la insignia de un magma, un coco de nieve y un relámpago, un chaleco negro apenas mas grande que su blusa, guantes negros como la de la primera pero envés del 3th ojo la de los elementos que misma que traía como broche, unas vendas en los brazos hasta la mitad del camino hacia el codo pasando también por debajo de los guantes pantalón negro, botines negros pero con la parte de enfrente y el talón metálicos, dos anillos uno rojo y otro azul.

La otra chica tenia un una chica de buen cuerpo aunque con poco pecho, tez blanca, algo chaparra, cabello rubio lacio con dos mechones en cada lado de su cara, una larga cola de caballo, una hermoso rostro, un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos color violeta, llevaba una blusa negras sin mangas que dejaba ver bien su ombligo, en la blusa traía una broche insignia plateada y dorada con la forma del 3th ojo(un circulo con un triangulo con un ojo en el centro) en su pecho derecho, un pantalón tipo militar, botines negros, guantes negros que dejaban ver los dedos y también tenían la insignia del 3th ojo tejida, un anillo dorado y plateado también con el símbolo del 3th ojo y su protector de konoha.

Temari era ayudante del embajador de la arena y próxima embajadora, sus ropas eran igual que en la 2th temporada solo que se apreciaban mejor sus atributos.

Todas las chicas tenían sus bolsas de armas atadas a sus piernas. Y otras atrás.

Shizune- lo siento no puedo seguir siendo la administradora, tengo trabajo de sobra como la ayudante de Tsunade-sama, luego dirigir el hospital para que todavía sea la administradora estoy muerta, no me alcanzan las horas del día para todo ni si quiera aunque no durmiera, además esta no es mi caza ni la de Tsunade, pero como el heredero del dueño estaba fuera la tomamos provisionalmente, no se preocupen no es ilegal Tsunade-sama se hizo cargo de avisarle y el dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que se abriera para este uso, yo seguiré siendo una inquilina aquí, pero abra un nuevo administrador.

Sakura- ha es cierto es necesario alguien que le pueda dar el mantenimiento adecuado a la residencia.

Chica de pelo rojo- y bien quien administrara la casa.

Shizune- lo sabremos en unas horas o tal vez 2 días reiko-chan.

La rubia desconocida- bien al menos espero que sepa cocinar bien y limpiar adecuadamente los baños termales.

Ino- hay que cruzar los dedos kumiko-chan, bien sakura lograste averiguar sobre lo que te encargue.

Sakura- desgraciadamente no Tsunade-sama me apostó que no lo hiba a descubrí, así que se empeño en esconderlo bien y sinceramente prefiero esperar la sorpresa.

Tenten- ¿y tu temari?

Kurenai- Tsunade-sama insistió mucho en que viniera mi hermano, asegurándole que estará sumamente interesado, pero no dijo más.

La nueva torre hokage, era muy grande y la seguridad aumento increíblemente, le tomo 1 hora solo en que verificaran su identidad y la de su aun blanco estudiante y otra hora en llegar hasta la oficina de la hokage, naruto ya podía caminar pero lo que le dijo jiraya aun le atormentaba.

La oficina de la hokage, era mucho mas grande y el escritorio era nuevo y mucho mas grande habían algunas estatuas de la godaime y varias fotos con la inauguración de los nuevos hospitales y demás, arriba de la ventana se apreciaba la palabra hokage, habían mas guardias y el edificio era totalmente nuevo, pero la hokage era la misma y como siempre dormía en su escritorio tranquilamente.

Jiraya- creo que saldré un momento tu habla con ella y luego entro yo.

Naruto camino hacia ella viendo las fotos ya estaba mucho mejor y se sintió aun mas confortado cuando vio a sakura, Ino y shizune en buena forma dentro de una foto inaugurado con Tsunade un nuevo hospital, así que tratando de olvidarse del resto de las cosas que dijo jiraya tomo su cámara fotográfica y fotografió a la hokage en su tranquilo estado luego de guardar bien la foto volvio a apuntarle con la camara mientras gruto antes de decir calmadamente- HOLA TSUNADE-BAACHAN.

Tsunade - HAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO SHIZUNE NO ME QUITES EL SAQUE DE NUEVO- la hokage se despertó desconcertada sin ver el flash pero luego vio a naruto ya sin la cámara y de un salto lo golpeo para que este desapareciera en un soplo de humo.

Naruto junto a la ventana- también me alegro de verte.

Tsunade- mas vale que tengas una buena razón para meterte en mi oficina, sin cita o no vivirás para mañana.

Naruto- hemmmmmm creo que no tengo una buena razón mas que acabo de regresar y me ero-sensei dijo que tenia que reportarme cuanto antes Tsunade-baachan

Tsunade- NO ME DIGAS BAA ¿he¿ero-sensei?, HAAAA ¿NARUTO ERES TU?

Naruto- ("no, tu conciencia")- yep aunque puedes llamarme Rukoidaime-sama no me incomodaría datteba- de repente Naruto estaba en shock recibiendo un abrazo de la hokage

Tsunade- no presiones tu suerte eres muy joven- dijo mientras se separaba con una leve ruborización al ver al hombre que acababa de abrazar-………. válgame naruto si que has crecido para bien, solo espero que no se te hayan pasado las mañas de jiraya.

Naruto- no hay manera en que pueda ser tan pervertido como el y bien de que me perdí que debo saber.

Tsunade con una sonrisa- bien empecemos por las malas noticias, para empezar todos tus amigos ya son jonins algunos decidieron entrar en las filas de anbu y sigues siendo genin

Naruto volvio a entristecerte y caer al suelo, de rodillas.

Tsunade- jejejeje ,-luego puso un rostro triste- se cree que akatsuki aun tienen 6 de los 9 bijuus les faltan 7, 8 colas y kyubi, tenemos al jinchuriki de 7 colas creemos que akatsuki aun desconoce esto, por suerte o por mala suerte 8 colas esta siendo difícil de localizar hasta para nosotros, también hace 2 años akatsuki vino buscándote y tuvimos una Buena batalla pero pronto aceptaron que no estabas aquí, orochimaru aun sigue desaparecido, pero supimos que cambio otra vez de cuerpo.

Naruto tenia una leve cara de tristeza principalmente por que alguien tuvo el mismo destino que el y algún otro tuvo que perder el control de su cuerpo por orochimaru

Tsunade- descuida poca gente sabe quien tiene sellado a 7 colas y los que saben son de confiar, ahora anímate aquí vienen las buenas noticias.

Minutos después

Naruto- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- o tal vez no tan buenas.

Espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2: Persecucion y competencia

Persecución y competencia

Horas después de lo ocurrido en el primer capitulo.

Todas las chicas a excepción de shizune subían unos grandes peldaños con la bolsa esta vez Tenten tenia un traje tradicional chino de color blanco, bordes amarillos y rosas rojas el traje, dejaba ver sus piernas y traía una zapatillas de color blanco, pero también al igual que todas traían su paquetes de armas y sus estuches, Parecía que venían de comprar ropa y algunos productos de limpieza y mucha comida fácil u rápida de preparar la mayoría.

Ino- Hacia mucho tiempo que no íbamos a comprar más de 2 juntas se siente también.

Sakura- si te entiendo debe de ser horrible ser tan fea que necesitas mucha ropa, yo solo compre algunas blusas y un hermoso vestido para ir a la batalla de platinum.

Ino puso una mala cara- la única fea aquí eres y además de fea frentuda, no me extraña que no hayas besado si quiera a alguien.

Sakura estaba apunto de lanzársele encima pero tenten intervino antes que pase a peores- Si Tsunade-sama se empeña en decir que será el evento del año entonces voy.

Anko- como si entonces, yo siempre voy o participo y siempre hay mucha sangre de la buena es genial pocas misiones de rango S son tan emocionantes.

Kurenai- pero tu amas pelear y la sangre ni parecer mujer.

Anko- te equivocas has visto que mas hombres están interesados en mi que en ti desde que asisto.

Reiko- esos no cuenta están locos.

Temari- Si tienes tanto hombre para ti por que no sales con uno.

Anko- Estoy esperando alguno digno de mi fuerte como nadie, guste de peleara y sea muy guapo.

Sakura- será difícil que encuentres a alguien así y si lo encuentras no crees que es factible que tenga a alguien.

Anko- ¿y que?, seguro que corta con ella para quedarse conmigo, nadie se me resistirá, además tu también tienes a algunos cuantos detrás de ti,¿ a que tipo de hombre esperas?.

Sakura- he madurado mucho y decidí que tiene que ser alguien de buen corazón, me haga feliz y si se puede bastante fuerte.

Ino con una sonrisa- mmm por cierto que has sabido de naruto.

Sakura se puso algo roja y puso mala cara entendiendo la indirecta- Supuestamente debería regresar hace 6 meses, Ese baka se debe estar ahora espiando en un baño publico de chicas con jiraya-sama.

Tenten- oigan hablando de otra cosa sasuke-san ha estado actuando muy raro desde la ultima fiesta. por cierto ¿porque ya no has intentado salir con el de nuevo sakura-san.?

Sakura- simple madure, además Sasuke no es tan grandioso, casi no compartimos gustos en nada y cuesta conversar con él, termine aburriéndome- Sakura se puso mas cabiz baja- Bueno además a sido mas difícil y mas aburrido sin naruto, recuperamos a sasuke pero siempre es distante por lo que desde hace tiempo ya no le doy importancia. Ademas por el momento me preocupa mas naruto no se si esta bien o...

Tenten- o si lo atrapo akatsuki verdad.

Ino- Descuida es un chico fuerte el solo acabo con un akatsuki que nosotros no pudimos derrotar en unos minutos. Estara bien. ademas realmente creo es un tipo genial y muy divertido, tal vez debería intentar con el cuando regrese.

Sakura- ¿QUE¿…….¿OLVIDAS QUE SE FUE CON EL REY DE LOS PERVERTIDOS.?

Ino- No estarás Celosa.

Sakura algo roja- Como crees, solo estoy preocupándome por tu seguridad.

Ino- aja, como me quieres tanto,……Creo que puedo aguantar que sea algo pervertido además no creo que sea muy difícil ponerle sus limites, Pero solo intentare si es suficientemente guapo si es así Tendrás dura la competencia esta vez no perderé.

Anko- debo admitir que era un chico interesante y ahora debe ser aun mas fuerte y un bombón, tal vez sea el chico que e estado esperando y si es algo pervertido mejor nos divertiremos mucho.

Sakura/ino- PERO Si ES VARIOS AÑOS MENOR QUE TU.

Anko-¿……..y? el amor no tiene edad.

Temari se guardaba sus propios comentarios al respecto y se imaginaban como seria ahora mientras que kumiko y reiko trataban de visualizarlo mientras escuchaban.

Reiko- ¿akatsuki? Es esa organización que ataco konoha hace pocos años no, porque quieren a naruto.

Sakura trataba de olvidar el comentario de anko- Digamos que es un chico demasiado especial.

kumiko- Entonces vale mucho la pena si están especial y fuerte como dicen.

Ino- ¿TU TAMBIEN? vaya parece que tendré mucha competencia, si es que resulta haber mejorado.

Temari- vaya como terminamos peleando por un chico que ni siquiera a estado aquí en años.

Ino con una vena- Terminamos?

Temari se puso algo roja- Bueno realmente era un chico muy bueno de corazón. cambio a gaara y no e tenido novio en mucho tiempo, y con todo lo que han dicho no me pueden culpar si me intereso.

Kumiko- Esto se pone interesante no puedo esperar a conocerlo.

Reiko- yo tampoco.

Sakura con 2 venas- ¿Que es el día de inscripción para el concurso conquista a naruto o que?

Kurenai- Oigan peleen por el chico después, tenemos otra victima.

Habían llegado a su casa era una gran mansión de 4 pisos pero muy larga y ancha, con un enorme jardín y un enorme portón café, hasta tenia un pequeño campo de golf, y se veían algunas casas de madera a lo lejos en el jardín. tenia un pequeño bosque también y un lago, tenia al menos 6 enormes fuentes solo del portón a la puerta de entrada y otras mas alrededor de la casa, a lo lejos se veía un muy descuidado campo de entrenamiento que además tenia muchos agujeros por aquí y acullá y al menos 50 postes hechos de madera, también de la entrada había una aserie de esculturas de la misma mujer sin mucha ropa. volteando en la dirección en la que vinieron se podía ver no muy lejos uno de los nuevos hospital, la casa estaba algo descuidada pero era gigantesca.

Todas voltearon al frente para ver el sello que suelen poner en la entrada para proteger estaba destruido y las trampas de camino al porton estaban Removidas dispersadas por aquí y acullá, cada una frunció el ceño y sakura dejando sus bolsas y Sakura empezaba a ponerse sus guantes.

Tenten saco un pergamino de donde aparecieron dos espadas gemelas- Parece que hay un nuevo voluntario para ayudarme a entrenar con mis preciosas.

Sakura- Eso si queda algo después que lo atrape.

Temari- déjenme algo con que divertirme.

Rápidamente dejaron todas las bolsas aun lado del porton por dentro, se pusieron unos comunicadores ninjas y tras entrar por la puerta corrieron hacia sus respectivos cuartos e ino también pasó al de shizune, esperando encontrar al intruso.

kumiko- mi cuarto esta limpio pero se nota que alguien forzó para entrar.

Anko- el mío igual.

Temari- también.

Tenten- definitivamente tenemos un pervertido también accedieron al mío.

Kurenai- también accedieron al mío lo pondré en tal genjutsu que deseará la muerte.

Ino- quien entro a mi cuarto se puede dar por muerto, ahora iré al de shizune-senpai.

Reiko- no hay señal de que hayan entrado en el mío.

Sakura- en el mío tampoco pero siento algo raro con la habitación sellada que esta arriba, Parece que ya tenemos excusa para intentar entrar ahí iré a investigar, Kumiko, Kurenai, vengan también al cuarto, temari, reiko, tenten vayan a activar los sellos explosivos, las trampas y creen una barrera para evitar que escape, ino-cerda cuando acabes de revisar el cuarto de shizune-senpai ve con anko-sensei a buscar por el resto de la casa haber si no esta ahí.

Ino-NOOO YO QUIERO VER QUE HAY EN ESE CUARTO, ADEMAS SABES EL TAMAÑO DE ESTA CASA.

Sakura- prometo que cuando todo acabe Y logremos abrirlo te dejare ver que hay.

Todas estaban en sus posiciones e ino seguía buscando exhaustivamente el intruso sakura, kumiko, y Kurenai, Por mas que intentaban no lograban romper la barrera del cuarto, ino se encontró con anko y buscaron por varios minutos por toda la casa.

Luego por fin anko e ino entraron a las termas y vieron la ropa ahí

ino- atención el objetivo esta en las termas, repito el intruso esta en las termas.

A anko se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa y oculto la ropa en lo que las otras se preparaban.

Sakura- diablos después que lo atrapemos haremos que el abra la puerta.

Anko- temari, reiko, tenten sigan con lo suyo no podemos dejar que escape sin castigo, Ino ve al tejado sin que te vea para atraparlo en cazo de que intente escapar por ahi, sakura y kumiko vengan, Kurenai ve a apoyar a ino.

Todas se pusieron en sus posiciones y anko le dio una señal y sakura y kumiko entraron rápidamente Hiendo a 2 paredes de la habitación mientras anko entro cubriendo la puerta, no podían definir al individuo pero ya estaba parado viendo todo esto.

Sakura- Ríndete ahora y no seremos demasiado duras.

¿?- Con que son ustedes quienes han estado viviendo aquí¿díganme por que están aquí?

Sakura- Obvio vivimos aquí.

¿?- ¿y porque viven aquí¿son pobres¿solo les gusto la casa y se aprovecharon¿son espías?¿planean algo contra konoha?.

kumiko- de que rayos hablas. No entiendo nada pero debes tener muchas agallas o ser muy idiota para haber entrado a la residencia de chicas namikaze, donde habitan las kunoichis mas fuertes de konoha.

¿?- ¿nani……….residencia……..de chicas? Ho no datte

Anko- basta de cuentos al ataque-Anko estiro su brazo y salieron cientos de serpientes hacia el individuo.

¿?- KATON GOGAKIO NO JUTSU(bola de fuego)- las serpientes fueron rápidamente incineradas.

Sakura se lanzo con su puño y toco el agua de la terma creando una gran ola obligando al sujeto a moverse para atrás, kumiko apareció detrás para ver a un muy musculoso rubio con ojos rojos y marcas en la mejillas y varios y muy extraños tatuajes en su brazos, hombros, torso, espalda 2 en cada pierna, el cuello uno chico y hasta las manos, el cabello estaba todo hacia atrás por el agua el estaba solo en una toalla, kumiko empezó a repartir patadas y golpes que el paraba con su mano derecha.

¿?- Espera, creo que hay un error aquí.

Estuvieron peleando solo unos minutos en el baño el chico era muy rápido esquivando a pesar de estar sosteniendo una toalla, logro salir y busco rápidamente sus ropas.

¿?- KUSOOO DONDE ESTAN MIS ROPAS.

No pudo decir mas porque sakura casi le propina un golpe que apenas logro esquivar y este causo un gran hoyo ahí provocando el derrumbe el estante de ropas, hacia ellos pero sakura solo se limito a golpearlo ligeramente para que cayera del otro lado, el chico aprovecho la distracción y siguió corriendo a su desgracia sin ropas las otras no se quedaron atrás Anko lanzaba continuamente serpientes se sus brazos durante la persecución por los pasillos de la casa destruyendo media de ella pero el solo se limitaba a golpearlas con su mano un segundo antes que lo tocaran y sus cabezas eran despedazadas tirando los cuerpos de la serpientes por si el desastre de lo que rompían al pasar no fuera suficiente, sakura a veces gracias a su control de chakra lograba acercarse lo suficiente pero el sin voltear si quiera la esquivaba con gran maestría provocando enormes hoyos por toda la casa, kumiko lanzaba sus agujas al compás de sus movimientos después de esquivar a sakura pero siempre eran detenidos por una fuerte corriente de viento que salía en ultimo momento o esquivados, provocando que otros objetos fueran atravesados o rotos.

Pronto la mitad de la casa era un desastre y por fin vio la salida aunque no estaba seguro de querer atravesarla sin sus ropas, antes que pudiera decidir escucho la voz de Kurenai que junto con ino se habían adelantado.

Kurenai- HARUU DEMO GEN (Ilusión de la cadena demoníaca)

El tipo siguió corriendo como si nada y salio por la puerta.

Kurenai- NANIIII PERO ES MI MEJOR GENJUTSU DE PARALICIS.

Ino Se paro enfrente de el- Yo me encargo shintenshin no jutsu (transferencia de mente)

De pronto el chico se paro un segundo y sacudiendo su cabeza siguió corriendo.

Ino cayó al suelo pero poco después despertó aterrada.

sakura y kumiko tardaron 2 segundos en asimilar eso y seguirlo y seguirlo mientras Kurenai e ino se quedaron donde estaban.

¿?- me lleva

Salio corriendo de la casa aun con una toalla y esquivando las trampas como si supiera con suma certesa donde estan.cubriendo sus partes encargadas que haya línea sucesora con una toalla. Y se encontró la barrera que lo detuvo- DEJENME EXPLICAR.

Temari- explicar y un cuerno entraste en nuestros cuartos.

¿?- Pero.

No pudo terminar su frase porque temari movió su ventilador creando una fuerte corriente.

¿?- FUTOON- otra fuerte corriente de viento salio de su mano neutralizando la enemiga-………si no piensan escucharme al menos denme mis ropas y luchen todas contra mi, si ganan me resignare al castigo que quieran si pierden tendrán que escuchar mi explicación.

No será necesario pelear- dijo shizune al otro lado de la barrera.- Dejen les explicamos, pero primero DEJENME PASAR Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DENLE SUS ROPAS A NARUTO- dijo con una gran ruborización en su rostro pero sin dejar de observar sus músculos.

Todas estaban en shock Sakura había visto algo similar en el pero casi siempre le vio la espalda, Ino y Kurenai lentamente se habían acercado las otras no conocían tanto a naruto y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones una vez que salieron del shock empezaron a apreciar al muy musculoso Naruto su pelo estaba aun mojado y se notaba que era mas largo, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules al tranquilizarse, cada una empezó a ver muy lentamente y con agua en la boca cada músculo de su cuerpo como si fuera la ultima coca-cola del desierto.

Naruto- Gracias al cielo, please denme mi ropas que hace frio y por cierto quienes son ustedes dattebayo?.


	3. Chapter 3:Problemas bajos 1

Empieza la competencia, Ruborización, excitación y presentación parte 1.

Temari deshizo la barrera pero nadie parecía muy interesada en ir por las ropas del chico estaban mas interesadas en el así ahora que ya se calmaron.

Sakura triste- Naruto que estas diciendo no me reconoces.

Naruto volteo a verla- Bueno ahora si sakura-chan No te había podido ver bien debido a que estaba muy concentrado en huir y en buscar una forma de explicarles lo sucedido aunque algo se me hacia conocido en esa fuerza, realmente estas muy preciosa seguro eres de las mujeres mas bellas de konoha ahora junto con ellas.

Todas se ruborizaron levemente a excepción de anko.

Naruto- Bueno sobre porque no las reconozco bien mejor les explico después que este vestido.

Anko se acerco y paso sus manos a través de su cuerpo con una mirada seductora, mientras todas la demás ponían mala cara- Creo que estas mejor así naruto-kun

Naruto se puso algo rojo, y anko puso una sonrisa aun mas grande- me entristece que no me recuerdes después de todo era tu amante.

Naruto- Buen truco pero…….algo me dice que eso si lo recordaría.

Anko- ¿No será que ibas a decir que sigues siendo virgen?.

Naruto se puso algo cabizbajo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

Anko- Descuida yo te curo.

Naruto trago saliva y se puso mas rojo, su compañero encargado que haya línea sucesora se quería levantar así que el se apuro a entrar a la casa, seguido por los demás.

Ino- NEVER, naruto-kun no te dejes atrapar por esa arpía.

Naruto- Realmente necesito mi ropa.

Todas entraron a la casa todas miraban molestas a Anko algunas mas que otras, pero todas.

Anko le llevo hasta sus prendas en un cuarto no muy lejos a los baños termales y se las entrego de mala gana.

Una vez que termino de vestirse volvió con las chicas a la mesa que se volvieron a ruborizar al verlo se veía muy bien shizune no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y empezó a recordar cuando lo vio medio desnudo afuera tantos años sin hombre le estaban pasando la factura (N/A para los que no entiendan su cuerpo se altero enormemente) mientras temari no se quedaba muy atrás de esto, reiko y kumiko apenas lo conocían pero ya estaban decididas a competir por el tan pronto explicara algunas cosas.

Kurenai tampoco era inmune pero fue menos estaba mas interesada en como es que tenia tal inmunidad al genjutsu.

Sakura estaba consternada- (La competencia es oficial se nota en sus miradas, Naruto es muy guapo y se nota que es bastante fuerte, además que tiene un muy buen corazón, no estoy muy segura de que hacer o si realmente tengo muchas posibilidades si lo intentara)- miro sus pechos- (No es muy grande apenas es mas grande que el de kumiko pero ella viste mas sexy, trate muy mal a Naruto cuando teníamos 12 y él se asustaba de mi súper fuerza a los 15. Admito que mis sentimientos por él crecieron mucho desde el día que me hizo la promesa de salvar a sasuke y me di cuenta de cuanto me equivoque con él. Sé que aumentaron mucho mas después que volviera con jiraya a los 15 ¿pero realmente me gusta? e tratado de ignorar esta pregunta mucho tiempo cada vez que salía en mi cabeza y ahora tengo que darme prisa para descubrirlo, al menos él me amaba cuando tenia 12 no estoy segura después ¿pero ahora?, solo puedo deducir que tengo que darme prisa en averiguarlo y si voy a intentar competir o después será muy tarde)

Ino- (Definitivamente no puedo perder y menos contra la frentuda esta puede que sea la última oportunidad de tener a un chico así, no escatimare en esfuerzo y gastos, tengo que conseguirlo)

Temari intento calmarse y puso una cara molesta- muy bien dime que estas haciendo aquí-

Todas se calmaron un poco recordando ese tema.

Naruto al punyo- Simple esta ahora es mi casa

Todas a excepción de shizune se quedaron en shock.

Shizune- Él es el hijo del dueño anterior de esta casa. por lo tanto ahora el dueño legitimo por motivo de seguridad tanto de sus propiedades y apeidos paterno le fueron negadas hasta ahora.

Ahora todas estaban aun más sorprendidas si fueran posibles.

Reiko- PERO SIGNIFICA QUE VAMOS A TENER QUE BUSCAR OTRA CASA.

Naruto- no esta casa es demasiado grande para mi sólo y nunca mandaría a nadie a la calle. Pueden quedarse aquí también puede seguir siendo una residencia de chicas. La diferencia es que yo seré el único hombre que viva aquí y yo recibiré el dinero de la renta.

Reiko- tú serás el administrador o solo dueño.

Naruto- mmmmm bueno puesto que soy el dueño tengo que encargarme que este en buen estado por lo tanto soy el administrador, además mientras ustedes hagan algo tendrán un precio muy bueno considerando la majestuosidad de esta casa.

Shizune- Si tiene razón todas vivimos en esta mansión a este precio porque Tsunade-sama fue muy generosa y se aprovecho que él todavía no podía tomar posesión de la casa cuando paso, además que sabia que nunca nos sacaría naruto-kun mientras que se podría divertir un poco, aun así a cambio vivir en esta casa a tan buen precio todas tenemos tareas asignadas pero no somos muy buenas en varias como administrador todavía tendrás que hacer algunos que haceres y todas las reparaciones.

Naruto- Si y acepto seré su administrador aunque estoy seguro que todo esto lo tenia calculado Tsunade-baachan hasta la persecución, no me dijo nada que era una residencia de chicas, hasta donde sabia estaría deshabitada, Si entre a sus cuartos es porque supuse que alguien se había metido así que estuve buscando a los sospechosos y alguna pista de sus motivos.

**Kyubi- Al menos cuando entrabas al cuarto esa era la idea, veías la ropa interior y cambiaban tus propósitos mientras tenias una pervertida sonrisa.**

Naruto- (cállate maldito zorro, ahora no es el momento)

Shizune- Tsunade-sama alguna veces es muy cruel me dijo que en realidad nunca le dijo que lo volvió una residencia de chicas quería ver que pasaba para ver si pasaba esto ahora debe estar muriéndose de la risa.

Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa- no estaría muy seguro de eso no le fue tan divertido después del mal rato que paso.

_Flash back_

_Naruto- Ese maldito viejo, esto es horrible._

_Tsunade con una ligera ruborización- te veo ahora y se que no tendrás mucho problema en lograrlo en el tiempo limite, ahora ahí están los documentos que debes leer y firmar._

_Naruto maldijo en lo bajo viendo una montaña de papeles en una mesa próxima e hizo un sello para que aparecieran 10 copias a la estupefacción de Tsunade estas junto al real empezaron a leer y firmar los documentos, Tsunade no tardo mucho en empezar a golpear su cabeza contra el mueble._

_Tsunade golpeándose- IDIOTA,IDIOTA,IDIOTA 7 AÑOS EN ESTE PUESTO DESVELANDOME A HASTA TARDE VARIAS VECES, CASI SIN PODER BEBER SAKE Y APOSTAR PARA QUE UN MOCOSO RESUELVA MI DILEMA EN UN SEGUNDO._

_Las copias tenían una pequeña gota y siguieron con lo suyo mientras que el original le tomo una foto esperando que no lo notara y no lo hizo._

_Fin Del flah back_

Todas-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naruto- cuando Salí todavía seguía golpeándose pero con una pared puesto que el escritorio no aguanto jajajajaja aquí esta la foto si quieren luego les hago una copia.

Shizune- jajajaja con razón parecía tan decaída y a mi que me dijo que se había enojado contigo y por eso termino destruyéndolo.

Naruto- bueno podrían presentarse todas, Excepto tu sakura-chan a ti si te recuerdo bien, mas bien creo que no podría olvidarte- dijo con una sonrisa causando una ruborización y una hermosa sonrisa llena de una renovada confianza y felicidad se levanto en su rostro, esto le encanto a naruto quien trataba de evitar que su sonrisa pervertida saliera a arruinar el momento.

Naruto- (y vaya que si esta hermosa, sus atributos han crecido, su cabello y ojos me sigue intrigando y maravillando, mientras sus labios están mas deseables que nunca, lastima de su chaqueta roja no deja apreciar bien sus atributos, pero sus piernas y trasero no están nada mal)

**Kyubi- realmente te afecto juntarte con ese viejo aunque estoy muy de acuerdo pero yo sinceramente prefiero la chica de la serpientes, Es mas ardiente oye te has dado cuenta según huele parece que a todas o casi todas les gustas, es genial**

Naruto se puso ligeramente rojo- (Kyubi si me doy cuenta, Pero ahora cállate que si mi otro "compañero" se levanta podría tener problemas, realmente me hizo mal estar con ero-sensei)

Naruto- Perdonen que no recuerde mas que a sakura-chan, verán mi sentido de percepción del tiempo cambio mucho por mi entrenamiento de kage bunshin si miran mis recuerdos pasaran cientos de años antes de que vean los que tuve antes de irme, si no sé que es lo que voy a ver no puedo reconocerlo con facilidad al menos en lo que se refiere a viejos conocidos y lugares, apenas tenia algunas imágenes de konoha y de verdad me di una sorpresa al ver cuan diferente era de lo que recordaba.

Todas estaban sorprendidas.

Reiko- como es posible el kage bunshin es un jutsu prohibido que gasta mucho chakra y tu puedes crear tantas copias durante tanto tiempo.

Naruto- tengo mucho mas chakra que cualquiera en la villa y tengo una habilidad única que me permite subir mi capacidad máxima de chakra y resistencia con rapidez posiblemente mi chakra aumente sin parar hasta el día que muera y tengo otras capacidades únicas también pero eso no te las puedo revelar.

Kumiko- Guau si que eres especial.

Naruto orgulloso- jejeje

Tenten- como no hay otra presentémonos y digamos de que nos conocemos, hola soy tenten kagura (N/A no sé me su apellido disculpen), soy hija del dueño de la cadena de armaría que suministra media konoha Ninenine kagura, nos conocimos durante el examen de chunin creo que me recordaras por mis compañeros de equipo en ese entonces era Neji con quien peleaste en el 3th examen de chunin y mi otro compañero al igual que mi sensei son únicos, son unos feos cejudos con extraños cortes de cabello siempre usan un traje verde y gritan sobre la primavera de la juventud.

Naruto con una gota- A mi desgracia Ya los recuerdo y los recuerdo bien, todavía estoy intrigado por la puesta de sol que aparece tras ellos cuando se abrazan pero creo que es el único secreto que no quiero averiguar, pero volviendo a ti vaya que cambiaste te has echo una hermosa mujer, también noto con verte los ojos que eres muy responsable seguro que la cadena crecerá enormemente cuando tomes el puesto de presidenta.

Tenten estaba muy roja, las demás echaban humos de celos– Mu..Mu..Muchas Gracias.

Naruto- (ella tampoco se queda atrás si que tiene un buen par de atributos y unas muy deseables piernas, como quisiera ver su cara llena de deseo o seductora como decía en los icha icha seguro que se vería realmente preciosa así, aunque creo que todas las mujeres se ven hermosas así)

**kyubi**-** siiiiiii ten muchos narutitos con ella, sedúcela oblígale a mostrar esas caras llenas de deseo o seducción como quieres**

Naruto**-** (CALLATE ahora no es el momento en que apoyes mis pervertidos sueños)

Anko- AHORA YO, soy anko mitarashi fui la examinadora del 2th examen de chunin, Desde que te vi sabia que tenias potencial y que serias un grandioso y guapo ninja, cuando quieras salir conmigo solo dilo y si quieres hacer otras cositas solo dilo.

Naruto Muy sonrojado- Gra…Gracias.

Esta vez naruto no pudo evitar que su sonrisa pervertida saliera un poco a la luz por un segundo pero la volvió a ocultar- (Que chica tan bonita y ardiente, además viene acompañada de uno de los mejores pares que e visto)

Anko sonrió mucho al notar la sonrisa pervertida de naruto aunque solo fue un segundo basta para que ella notara sus pensamientos, las otras se dieron cuenta también y echaron mas humos, Kurenai, shizune, aun no habían entrado de lleno en la competencia shizune ni sabia que había una competencia por él, pero ninguna podían negar que se sentían atraídas en especial shizune.

**Inner/sakura- no se lo tendrá tan fácil esa arpía ahora se que todavía tengo oportunidad, además no me voy a rendir tan fácil o significaría que no aprendí nada de naruto SHANNARO MUCHO MENOS ME VOY A RENDIR FRENTE A INO además es mejor que se quede conmigo que con esa arpía.**

Ino- (Esa vieja zorra esto apenas empieza ahora me toca)

Naruto-(KUSO mi "maquina de narutos" quiere anunciar que esta en servicio, y ya me esta empezando a doler el parar el flujo de chakra para evitar que lo anuncie además que no es nada sano, necesito tranquilizarme, piensa un tranquilo campo de flores.)

**Kyubi- cubiertos de un gran grupo de hermosas chicas, dando miradas de suplica por que vayas a atenderlas.**

Naruto- (MALDITO ZORRO NO TE METAS, QUE NO ESTAS AYUDANDO EN NADA, NO ME HAGAS LA VIDA MAS COMPLICADA DE LO QUE ES AHORA)

**Kyubi- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y PERDERME TAN BUENA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOLESTARTE NI EN BROMA.**

Ino abrió 2 de los botones de su blusa y le dijo sensualmente- Oye naruto-kuun no te olvidarías de mi soy Ino Yamanaka iba contigo a la academia y fue quien te cure después que derrotaras al akatsuki kakuzu, soy la hija del dueño de la tienda de flores Yamanaka.

Naruto estaba algo rojo y le costaba disimular no ver sus atributos- ahora te recuerdo cielos ti también has crecido mucho, eres mas bella que los jardines de babilonia.

Esto causo una buena ruborización en ino y un juramento de muerte de muchas de las otras en ella.

Naruto aun así no pudo evitar ver a ino sus ropas resaltaban sus atributos, su piel de un color y textura muy cremoso sobre todo las piernas que le incitaban a acariciarlas, además de unos profundos ojos azules, tomo todo el autocontrol de naruto para no dejar salir un chorro de sangre de la nariz, ino noto que naruto trataba de calmarse y soltó una bella sonrisa a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco mas.

Naruto se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras que poniendo una mano atrás hacia unos sellos, en un segundo su mente se metió en un genjutsu constaba de un hermoso paisaje para el pasaron 5 minutos pero para el resto solo 2 segundos al salir del genjutsu no pudo evitar sentir una gran dicha ahora estaba mucho mas tranquilo y su "maquina de narutos" se tranquilizo también quitando el dolor y presión por ahora, aunque para su desgracia sabia que tendría que volver a usarlo pronto aun faltaban chicas.

Shizune- Mi turno soy shizune okamiri (N/A tampoco sé me su apellido) soy la ayudante de Tsunade-sama nos conocimos el día que la encontraste junto con jiraya-sama cuando la necesitaban como 5th hokage, soy también directora del hospital No. 6 del cual sakura trabaja como doctora, realmente has crecido mírate estas echo todo un hombre muy guapo y con unos músculos- shizune se tapo la cara toda roja tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo- lo siento lo siento, yo no soy una pervertida.

Ahora a todas les quedaba claro que tenían que vigilar mucho a shizune por muy extraño que les parezca tener que preocuparse más de ella que de anko.

Naruto volvió a estar rojo pero tenia una sonrisa mas grande- No te preocupes no todos los días una mujer te dice que eres tan guapo en especial una tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Ya te recuerdo bien, estoy muy alagado y no pienso que seas una pervertida me basta con ver tus ojos para saberlo.

Shizune se puso aun más roja y mas excitada, y ella lo sabia, tenía que salir de ahí y calmarse lo más rápido posible- Gracias Naruto-kun que dulces palabras si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo el resto.

**Kyubi- Lo hueles ella este excitada, ve por ella esta noche hazla tuya**

Naruto algo rojo- (POR EL AMOR DE DIOS CALLATE).


	4. Chapter 4: Problemas bajos 2 y confucion

Kurenai- (Ese naruto cada vez que abre la boca logra hacer ruborizar a una chica, pero se nota que cree con firmeza en lo que dice jejejeje)

Kurenai- Bien naruto-kun antes de seguir como es que libraste tan fácilmente de mi genjutsu de parálisis que te hice en la puerta.

Naruto- ……………Genjutsu?, ha ya me hiciste un genjutsu esperando pararme, bueno encontré la forma de hacerme inmune a la gran mayoria de ellos. Al menos que yo me quiera meter en un genjutsu no puedo caer en uno. La forma en que lo hice es un secreto, aunque no es muy dificil de decifrar. Y por favor no le digan a nadie que no me afectan los genjutsu. Prometo revelarte mi método en un futuro no muy lejano.

Ahora todas estaban realmente sorprendidas una inmunidad al genjutsu, naruto cada vez les sorprendía más.

Sakura- (INMUNIDAD AL GENJUTSU,¿Cuándo has cambiado naruto?¿ la ultima vez que regresaste eras tan tonto que no entendías que quería preguntarte si me veía mas hermosa y ahora casi casi no puedes abrir la boca sin ruborizar a una chica?¿aun esta ahí el naruto que conocí alguna vez?)

Kurenai de sorpresa a enojo- Wuauuu…………¿Qué TU MÉTODO NO SE HAGA COMERCIAL O LE QUITARAS EL TRABAJO A TODOS LOS ESPECIALISTAS EN GENJUTSU ENTIENDES, SI ME ENTERO QUE LOS ENEMIGOS SE HICIERON DE ESO TAMBIÉN TE MATO.

Naruto con una gota- siiii si claro, solo algunos privilegiados en konoha podrán tener uno...si esque llega a ver. Y ninguno podrá intentar replicarlo.

Kurenai ya mas calmada - Entiendo, bien yo soy Kurenai yuuhi, soy jonin especialista en genjutsu fui sensei del equipo 8 en el que estaban Hinata hyuga una chica muy tímida, kiba inuzuka un chico no muy diferente a ti en personalidad pero con un perro gigante y shino aburame el controla los insectos, tuve el placer de dirigirte unas palabras durante las cuando derrotaste a kiba en las preliminares del 3th examen de chunin y te e visto varias veces aunque no hemos hablado.

Naruto- mmmmmm crep que recuerdo a kiba, a hinata...creo que un poco, a shino no y a usted lo siento pero Honestamente no, pero me encantaría conocerla y estudiar como hacer mejores gentsus, con su ayuda debe ser pan comido aun para mi- dijo con una sonrisa, Kurenai miro a otro lado algo ruborizada.

Kurenai- sii claro me encantaría -(Me la hizo).

Temari- Yo soy Temari, Hermana de Gaara el kazekage de la arena, actualmente soy asistente del embajador de la arena te vi días después que regresaras a konoha de la ultima vez que te fuiste y te acompañe hasta Suna cuando secuestraron a mi hermano, también participe en los exámenes de chunin y pelee contra shikamaru en las finales.

Naruto- tarde un poco antes pero ya te había recordado antes, Tu también has crecido muy hermosa e inteligente, seguro que quien se case contigo será un suertudo solo asegurate que no te busquen por tu puesto y dinero.

Ahora temari tenía una gran tonalidad de rojo-si….si claro muchas gracias.

Kumiko- Bueno me toca, soy kumiko makato- soy una ninja medico mi padre es dueño de una tienda de hierbas medicinales muy raras y poderosas aunque también muy difíciles de cultivar.

Naruto- mucho gusto en conocerte, con que raras hierbas medicinales, tengo ciertos conocimientos en el tema creo la riakushishi es la mejor para mi es una extraña planta con pequeños pétalos amarillos al rededor y espinas blancas, es muy hermosa y emite un aura de tranquilidad a pesar de su color, me recuerdas mucho a una también.

Kumiko totalmente roja- Gr….gracias.

Naruto- (Vaya que se ve linda y alegre. Huele muy bien además seguro es una gran sanadora seguro tiene muchas hombres tras ella)

**Kyubi- si cuando te pusiste esa planta dio una sensación muy placentera tu crees que ella también te la brinde verdad¿Por qué no lo pruebas**

Naruto empezó a visualizar esa otra sensación placentera- (seguro que pue……………….CALLATE MALDITO ZORRO PARECIERA QUE TENGO UN ERO-SENSEI EN MI CABEZA, MIERDA YA ME DUELE DEMACIADO MI "OTRO COMPAÑERO" OTRA VEZ PÒR TU CULPA.)

Naruto volvió a meterse en su genjutsu

Reiko- Bien ahora solo quedan las desconocidas por presentarse, yo soy Reiko adashi, soy jonin soy buena en el genjutsu y ninjutsu, mi padre es astrónomo en el observatorio de konoha y un gran inventor, como él me gustan mucho las maquinas, estrellas y constelaciones, pero es muy aburrido como profesión.

Naruto- OHH es un placer Reiko-san, seria genial poder estudiar-**Kyubi: mi erección.**- mi erección contigo alguna vez.

Ahora todos estaban rojas y sorprendidas Reiko mas sobre todo que lo miraba con los ojos como plato.

Naruto- ……….Que? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA LO SIEN.

PUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Ahora naruto estaba incrustado en la pared y sakura echaba humos mientras que ocupaba el lugar en donde él estaba hace un segundo.

**Kyubi-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Naruto en la pared- (no sabes cuanto te odio)

En medio de un bosque 10 personas caminaban rumbo a konoha, habian 4 junins de la arena que escoltaban a otros 6, uno de ellos era el kazekage mismo acompañado de su hermano y 2 hermosas chicas una de cabello naranja y ojos verdes y otra de cabello azul, ambas era muy hermosas, las otras 2 personas eran miembros del consejo de la arena.

Gaara aun seguia usando el mismo traje debajo de su ropa de kage su expreción era ligeramente mas alegre aunque aun tenia las ojeras de siempre y que antes y tenia mucho mas marcados los musculos ahora, sin Shikaku era mejor entrenar mucho el cuerpo.

Kankuro tenia mas marcados los musculos y aun llebaba la cara pintada solo que ahora llebaba una capa café oscura con capote, unos pantalones cafes oscuros, un chaleco igual y debajo una playera muy ajustada de color blanco,

¿?- Falta mucho Ya me duelen mis pies kanku-kun.

Kankuro- Entiendo suky-chan.

Kankuro cargo en estilo nupcial a la chica que solo se ruborizo un momento antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Por otra parte la otra chica estaba muy ocupada apreciando el trasero del kazekage de la arena.

El cual al notarlo extrañamente feliz de su hermano dijo- Amy-chan estas cansada.

Amy- HE? A no queva.

Amy se hacerco a su lado y le garro del brazo.

Gaara- veo ¿Y ahora estas cansada?- dijo señalando algo rojo a su hermano.

Amy se puso algo roja un momento pero antes que el lo supiera ya la tenia entre sus brazos- Gaara-kun si querias hacer eso solo lo hubieras echo.

Consejo1- Vamos bajence de ellos no falta mucho para llegar a konoha, les dije que no las trajeran solo son unos retrasos y ahora literalmente una carga.

En un instante se cayo sintió 4 fuertes instintos asesinos y algo de arena a subir por su pierna.

Consejo1.- YA YA LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, NO DIJE NADA- (Cielos que Locos están todos para que rayos necesita el kazekage una novia ella Además entre todas ella, siempre metiéndose en las reuniones y siempre a su lado, tal vez ryukaki-san tenia razón debemos buscar alguna forma de deshacernos de ella)

Sin saber lo que pensaba el consejero amy-chan ya estaba muy ocupada pasando su mano a través del pecho de su novio sintiendo con agua en la boca sus músculos y besando de a veces a su novio.

Anko- NARUTO-KUN

Anko fue a sacar a naruto de a pared y a ponerlo en su regazo, naruto apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y estaba entrando en un estado de inconciencia pero.

Anko- NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN………POR FAVOR…………

Naruto la miraba a duras penas en cualquier momento iba a quedar inconsciente, no sabia si iba a morir pero dejo salir una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a anko desde ese ángulo y cuidándolo.

Anko- POR FAVOR……….déjame la casa.

Caída animemonumental, Como por arte de magia eso evito que naruto quedara inconsciente.

**Kyubi- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿  
CÓMO TE QUIERE HE?, TODAVÍA NI TE MUERES Y YA QUIERE QUE LE DEJES LA CASA EN TESTAMENTO JAJAJA**

Kyubi tardo un buen rato en dejar de reír.

Naruto miro a Reiko- perdónenme………..no quise decir eso………………fue un error,……quería decir que seria genial estudiar………las estrellas contigo alguna vez, pero estaba pensando mucho………… en como detener la... reaccion que me causo el ver tantas hermosas chicas…………….que se me salio……….no quise decir lo que dije.

Reiko bufo algo molesta y roja: Solo por que se me adelanto sakura te dejo. Pero mas te vale no tener esos...incidentes. o a veras.- Y le dio la sonrisa mas...normal y al mismo tiempo macabra que naruto hubiera visto alguna vez.- Tengo muchos metodos de encargarme de los pervertidos...y algunos incluyen maneras por las que aunque quiera no puedas tener esos problemas. Cachichs.

Naruto asustado: CLARO, CLARO, CLARO SI. CLARO.

Ino- Ohh bueno era obvio que no hay tipo tan valiente para decir eso apropósito, Sakura no tenías que pegarle.

Sakura- fue un reflejo además que esperabas que hiciera al escuchar eso.

Ino- (YEHAAAAAAA PUNTOS MENOS PARA LA FRENTUDA Y LA PELIROJA)

Naruto –No hay cuidado, ...me lo gane por idiota, además Creo que…………extrañaba eso.

Naruto empezó a levantarse y volteo a ver a sakura con una gran sonrisa- Es bueno estar de vuelta, me alegra mucho volver a verte sakura-chan y saber que sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

Sakura se ruborizo- lo mismo digo- Luego Sakura sonrió un poco- (Aunque algunas cosas cambien en el fondo siempre serás naruto)- Bien venido a casa naruto.

Naruto- jejejeje Gracias.

Ino- (rayos).

Naruto- Solo queda presentarme yo ya que hay gente que no me conoce, mucho gusto reiko-san, kumiko-san Soy Na…Naruto Uzumaki, Seré el siguiente hokage de Konoha ténganlo por seguro, También seré el mejor y mas completo ninja que haya existido, desde hoy viviré aquí ...y seré el encargado de recibir su dinero.-sijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todas- jajaja.

Naruto- jejeTambién seré el encargado de arreglar casi todo lo de la casa a excepción de sus tareas.

Reiko cómo molesta aun por lo escuchado- Creo...que con todo usto en conocerte Naruto-kun, espero que podamos conocernos mejor.

Kumiko de forma coqueta- es un gran...placer-dijo aciendo enfasis- espero que me puedas ayudar en mi entrenamiento a veces también.

Las miradas de odio y advertencia no se hicieron esperar.

Naruto- Claro estaría muy bien

**Kyubi aun riendose lo de antes- JAJAJAJAJ y es una buena JAJAJAJAJAJA oportunidad de conocer mejor sus simetrías verdad, AJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Naruto- (Siiii, HA QUE DIGO NO DEJA DE HACER ESO Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PARA DE REIRTE, ME VAS A VOLVER LOCOOOO)

**Kyubi-¿MAS? ESO QUIERO VERLO JAJAJA**

Sakura- Por Cierto cuando dijiste tu nombre me pareció que dudaste, acaso entrenaste tanto que ya no te acordabas bien de tu nombre.

Naruto- HAMMMMMM………….No lo que pasa es que entrenando con ero-sensei usaba otro nombre y pues uno se acostumbra, además como cambio mi sentido de percepción del tiempo aun mas dificil.

Ino- Bueno siempre e tenido algo de curiosidad en que había en la habitación sellada que había en el 3 piso, según se había algo extraño en ella hoy, tu tienes algo que ver en eso verdad.

Naruto se puso algo cabizbajo- si………esa ahora será mi habitación, era el cuarto de mis padres, si no les importa me llevarían al cuarto de limpieza necesito desempolvar un poco.

Todas se entristecieron también un poco

Naruto- ,………Bueno como es mi primer día Y para demostrar mi eficiencia, mis copias se encargaran de limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron.

Todas se enrojecieron de vergüenza mientras veían la multitud de cosas tiradas.

Naruto- También empezare a contar el valor de lo que rompieron por lo que abra un aumento en el alquiler de todas hasta que paguen todo entendido.

Todas –HAIIII- Todas se entristecieron aun mas ahora por sus carteras y anko empezó a llorar literalmente lo que menos le gustaba era pagar.

Ino- vamos al menos déjanos echar un vistazo en tu cuarto prometo que no hurgaremos solo déjanos saber como es.

Naruto- ……..Bien.

Las chicas llevaban a naruto al cuarto de limpieza en el camino pudieron observar con tristeza como naruto caminaba algo triste pero con mucha atención cada punto de la casa, como si esperara encontrar en un rincón a su padres.

A sakura e ino le dolía mas, no podian evitar a recordar como el las juntas de padres siempre estaba especialmente triste al igual que cuando luego veía a un padre muy feliz divirtiéndose con su hijo, También recordaron con vergüenza que no les importaba mucho en ese tiempo, normalmente porque estaban muy ocupadas en una persecución o pelea por sasuke o porque no les importaba ya que creían que era solo un chico molesto, ruidoso y débil.

Llegaron al cuarto de limpieza y naruto replico los objetos con una versión del shuriken kagebusnshin y tras preparar todo las copias empezaron a limpiar, guardar lo que creía reparable y lo que pareciera más caro para averiguar su valor real.

Por fin llegaron al cuarto era casi un pequeño salón, había una cama muy grande y la mayoría de las cosas que tendría una habitación normal, armario peinadores, closet y había un gran candelabro de oro en el techo que fácil estaba a 7 metros arriba de ellos. Adelante se veía un bacón enorme protegido por unas puertas con pequeños vidrios muy sucios como todos, el bacón estaba sellado con pergaminos.

Al lado había 3 cofres de metal, 2 grandes y uno mediano se notaba que fueron colocados recientemente aunque se veían algo viejos, cada uno era de diferente color.

En una repisa al lado de la cama habían 3 fotos se notaba que les habían pasado la tela para verlo antes pero no era muy visible las figuras por las distancia que había pero podían notar que había marcas húmedas de lagrimas en el polvo que estaba cerca.

Naruto Abrió la ventana y el balcón y les hiso una señal para irse.

Las chicas cabecearon y se fueron dejando el resto de las cosas en la puerta, Buscaron un cuarto que no había sido tocado por su destrucción mientras las copias seguían en lo suyo.

Anko- Bien Naruto-kun va estar algo deprimido.

Todas se entristecieron un mas.

Anko- ASI QUE MUEVAN SUS BELLOS TRACEROS Y VAMOS A PREPARAR LA MAYOR FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA PARA NARUTO-KUN.

Rápidamente todas empezaron a recuperar los ánimos.

Kumiko- Estaría bien pero tenemos que pagar mucho no seria mejor guardar el dinero.

Sakura- Sabes bien que no hay forma que paguemos todo lo que rompimos en toda la vida así que nos iremos mas tranquilas además Creo que Naruto ya sabe que no podemos pagar, Pero posiblemente reponga todo después de todo si tiene esta mansión sus padres tenían dinero de sobra y el nunca a sido muy materialista- luego como recordando algo se puso mas cabizbaja que antes- Mejor dicho no creo que se haya podido de dar el lujo considerando que tenia muy poco..

Ino- Ya déjalo el pasado al pasado quieres, ahora concéntrate en el futuro. Necesitas animarte o no funcionara bien la fiesta, además creo que es lo que te diría naruto-kun.

Sakura- Tienes razón eso diría.

Anko- Bien basta de platica ahora muévanse- SAKURA, TENTEN SAQUEN A LOS NARUTOS DEL SALON COMO SEA Y QUE ELLOS LIMPIEN EL RESTO, LUEGO PREPAREN TODO PARA QUE HAYA UNA RUTA ALTERNA PARA LLEGAR AHÍ DESDE LA COCINA SIN SER VISTAS POR NARUTO-KUN DESPUES TERMINAN USTEDES DE LIMPIAR EL SALON Y PREPARAR TODO. INO Y REIKO VAYAN A COMPRAR LOS ADORNOS PARA ARREGLAR EL SALON. KUMIKO Y TEMARI SE ENCARGARAN DE COMPRAR LA COMIDA Y BOTANAS, KURENAI Y YO IREMOS POR LAS BEBIDAS.

Anko- LA FIESTA SE LLEVARA A CABO EN 7 HORAS A LAS 17;00 HORAS PARA DARLE TIEMPO AL NARUTO ORIGINAL DE ESTAR SOLO, A SUS COPIAS LIMPIAR Y A NOSOTRAS ARREGLARNOS DEBEMOS QUEDAR ESPECTACULARES HASTA EL PUNTO QUE NOSOTRAS SEAMOS LO UNICO EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO-KUN, AHORA MUEVANCE O LES DEJARE MAS MASISA LA RETAGUARDIA.

Rápidamente todas se movieron como solo un ninja es capaz de hacer sabían bien que debían apurarse y que arreglarse les tomaría mucho tiempo, Sakura en vista que necesitaba mejores ropas tubo que dejar a un kage bunshin encargados de hacer su parte al igual que el resto, tan pronto como llagaron a sus ahorros hicieron copias que llevaran dinero real, para hacer lo que les encargaron mientras las originales fueron a comprarse ropas para fiesta eran ninjas pero también mujeres.

Varias- (DEBO BUSCAR LA FORMA DE DESHACERME DE TODAS Y ESTAR SOLA CON NARUTO-KUN).

Ino en una gran tienda de ropa Buscaba con prisas Algo genial que ponerse hasta que lo encontró un Hermoso vestido de una pieza color Naranja, Recordando la afición de naruto por el naranja fue sin dudar corrió hacia el cuando- HAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY FRENTUDA, KUMIKO¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?.

Kumiko- EL VESTIDO ES MIO Lo vi primero.

Sakura- NI EN SUEÑOS ES MIO

Ino- NO ES MIO ESE VESTIDO NO MERECE ESTAR EN SUS SUCIAS MANOS.

Rápidamente empezaron a pelear literalmente por ver quien se quedaba con el vestido.

Ino- CON ESE VESTIDO CONSQUISTARE A NARUTO-KUN, LO JURE EN CUANDO LO VI.

Luego una Joven chica de pelo castaño pero corto y hermosos ojos amarillos las escucho discutir.- (¿naruto¿ya regreso? e inclusive sakura que parecía no tener gusto en mas hombres esta interesada el)

Sakura- NO DEJARE QUE QUEDE EN MANOS DE UNA VAMPIRA CHUPASANGRE COMO TÚ, LE QUITARAS TODA SU HUMANIDAD.

Kumiko- USTEDES NO TIENEN LAS CUALIDADES DE TENER A UN HOMBRE TAN BUENO ASÍ QUE RINDANCE.

Ino- ¿Y QUIEN LO DICE?

Luego una señora de unos 25 tomo el vestido ante la ahora cara de sorpresa de las chicas

Sakura/Ino/kumiko con lágrimas en los ojos- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Continuara.

-


	5. Chap 5 y 6: La demonio

Capitulo 5

El encuentro, el Gay y la niña.

Las cosas no habían sucedido como lo planeado pero lograron su meta de comprar ropa nueva, mientras que la chica de cabello castaño corto salía hacia la torre hokage.

En otro lado una niña de unos 5 años estaba con una amiga suya de cabello, tenia el pelo negro y ojos rojos carmesí, la tez algo oscura y vestía un vestid amarillo, estaba jugando a las muñecas con su amiga, mientras que una señora llego a decirle algo a la morena.

Señora- Akumai Tu madre Ya vino.

Kurenai se poso en la puerta- Vamos cariño, despídete de Siki-chan, otro día vendrás a verla mas tiempo.

Akumai- ¿Ya tan pronto? Pero yo quiero quedarme más tiempo con siki-chan

Kurenai- Lo se cariño pero algo surgió y necesitamos apurarnos, Vamos a una fiesta y hay que arreglarnos.

Akumai- (Seguro que es para una nueva residente me las pagara casi Había logrando convencer a siki-chan que me regalara su casa de muñecas………… JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, ya se que hacer.)

Naruto se paseaba por el parque, pensando en muchas cosas su pasado y su presente.

Naruto- (como le voy a hacer para administrar bien la casa y seguir hiendo a misiones, no quedara otra que dejárselo encargado a alguien, seria mas fácil si no fuera a ellas, tendré que conseguir a alguien para que me ayude.)

Naruto pensaba eso, cuando una de la nada una sombra se movió a alta velocidad para atacarle con una espada. Cortándole la cabeza a naruto quien voló en una nube de humo dejando un sello explosivo caer, el atacante apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para esquivar alejarse de la explosión pero la onda de choque aun le golpeo.

El atacante era un moreno de tez blanca, era alto y casi tan musculoso como naruto tenia un yukata o kimono azul, Con algunas marcas negras, y hombreras negras, tenia abrazaderas de un azul mas fuerte, pantalones negros, una especia de botas ninja con los dedos de los pies y su tobillo al descubierto, la funda de su espada estaba atrás agarrados por su cinturón que era mas como una cuerda gruesa negra, estaba muy fornido y se notaba que era apenas un poc mas bajo que naruto ahora, tenia un protector de konoha en su brazo con una cinta negra y el símbolo de los uchiha en la espalda.

Sasuke- Veo que ya no eres tan despistado naruto

Naruto- jejejejejeje e entrenado mucho…..Demasiado diría yo.

Sasuke- llegue a pensar estarías muerto

Naruto- Gracias por los ánimos, sabes me alegra decepcionarte en eso.

Sasuke- ja Bueno ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que regresaste?

Naruto- jejejeje Esta mañana.

Ambos se fueron a sentar en una banca.

Sasuke- Supongo que te abras vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Naruto- No te sorprendas si pateo tu trasero.

Sasuke- Ja como si eso fuera posible, no estuve aquí parado sin hacer nada, será tu trasero el que salga pateado.

Naruto- Veremos………a todo esto ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke tuvo una caída animemonumetal.

Sasuke con una vena- ¿COMO QUE QUIEN SOY?

Naruto con una gota- Lo siento mi memoria es mala, Ya no puedo reconocer fácilmente a una persona de aquí, Necesito que me des tu nombre al menos para recordarte, es el resultado de entrenar continuamente con el kage bunshin no jutsu.

Sasuke tenia una pequeña vena, pero intento comprender- Veo con que es así, Soy sasuke uchiha, iba en tu equipo cuando te hiciste genin, Pero me fui de la aldea, hace 5 años me sacaste del lado oscuro y regrese aquí.

Naruto- Entiendo.-Naruto hizo dos sellos extraños con una mano, mientras que sasuke activaba su sharingan quedándose boquiabierto, su chakra se veía distinto y tenia una capacidad impresionante, mientras que de pronto algo en el cuello de naruto se activo aunque vio los sellos no podía copiar la técnica era como si se activara una técnica por hacer otra pero no sabia como había sido creado ni la primera puesto que los sellos eran extraños y la segunda menos.

Sasuke- (¿una técnica de línea sucesora?, no puede ser o si, pero nunca e sabido cosa alguna de un clan Uzumaki creí que era solo un apellido como haruno)

Naruto estuvo así mas que unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos llenos de asombro saco una gran sonrisa- disculpa sasuke-baka no me acuerdo de ti creo que borre esos recuerdos porque estas muy feo.

Sasuke- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Naruto- Lo que escuchaste sasuke-baka.

Sasuke tenia dos venas en la cabeza y casi sacaba su espada- NARUTO TE VOY A MA…………-¿Sasuke-baka?

Naruto- JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA A POCO TE LA CREÍSTE SI QUE ERES BAKA, SI ESTAS FEO PERO POR ESO NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR AUNQUE QUIERA

Sasuke- COMO QUE FEO YA OLVIDASTE QUE HASTA TENGO UN CLUB DE FANS.

Naruto- Es que las drogas.

Sasuke- …Maldito dobe, no te hagas el gracioso.

Naruto-.JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…….. Bromeaba, Bromeaba ¿Como ha estado la villa sin mi hermosa e invaluable presencia?

Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa- Mejor…… sin ti podía disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, todo el mundo es feliz, y konoha se volvió muy prospera.

Naruto-…………….…...

Sasuke-……

Naruto/sasuke- jajaja

Naruto- Esa estuvo Bueno lo admito no esperaba que vinieras tu con una broma.

Sasuke- ¿Quien dijo que era una broma?

Naruto- Maldito Sasuke-baka.

Sasuke- Jajajajaja Bueno lo siento pero es cierto ya debiste de haber notado el cambio en la villa, ahora cada vez hay menos chicas que me persiguen, debido a que hay mas parejas y algunas otras como sakura ya maduraron y me dejaron de perseguir, Bueno no creo que tengas que ver con que haya cambiado la villa, aunque tal vez si que sakura hayan madurado¿Hiciste algo en especial mientras me fui?

Naruto- ………No lo creo, pienso que fue ella misma……pero Me alegra saber que ya no te persiga, ……… Hablando de fans me alegra y sorprende ver que sigues vivo con tantas chicas tras de ti lo normal es que ya te hubieran succionado la vida y todos los uchiha genes que tengas en el camino.

Sasuke- Creeme que si que lo han intentado……… y tengo las cicatrices para probarlo son menos pero mas hábiles y difíciles de perder, pero de todas formas, -luego puso un semblante mas serio y preocupado- ………..esas fan girls no son capaces de ganar mi corazón.

Naruto- …………… ¿que te pasa?

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en la banca del parque y naruto le siguió.

Sasuke- Bueno……..te diré, de todas formas es mejor tener con quien comentarlo, …………… E estado pensando………. mucho en cierta persona

Naruto Estaba mas que sorprendido mientras veía a sasuke algo rojo que lo miraba de a veces para ver su reacción.

Sasuke- tiene un gran corazón, cuando esta cerca me es mas fácil abrirme y siento una extraña felicidad todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y nunca teme decirme lo que piensa, nos solíamos llevar mal al principio ya que no le agradaba mucho, pero eso me gustaba por alguna extraña razón y poco a poco empezamos a tratar mas, ahora somos amigos pero estoy pensando en intentar llevarlo al siguiente nivel.

**Kyubi- Yo que tu me andaba con cuidado, si recuerdas el nunca tubo interés en las chicas que se le presentaban, también esta esa manera tan extraña en la que te mira y la descripción que dio, además ha estado aquí con ese par de cejudos.**

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza ante la posibilidad, se puso muy nervioso y empezó a sudar.

Naruto- ………. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke iba a contestar pero vio que actuaba raro y estaba algo sudoroso-……… ¿Naruto?

Naruto Puso un símbolo de cruz con sus manos- ATRÁS SASUKE ATRÁS, LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO CORRESPONDER TUS SENTIMIENTOS SOY HETEROSEXUAL.

Sasuke se quedo estupefacto ante esa respuesta y entendió porque actuó así.

Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que sasuke saltara en Naruto poniéndolo con la espalda contra la banca invadido por una gran ira ya con su sharingan activado.

Naruto trataba de escapar a su agarre- HAAAAAAAAA SASUKE NO ME VIOLES POR FAVOR, NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ante esto sasuke detuvo su ataque un segundo más estupefacto antes de volver a atacar con más fuerza y sed de sangre- MALDITO DOBE EN QUE RAYOS ES.- pero no pudo terminar su frase.

¿?????- SSa..su…ke-kun.

Ante esto ambos voltearon y vieron a un grupo de admiradoras de sasuke. Paradas no muy lejos.

Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos- AUXILIOOOO SASUKE ME QUIERE VIOLAR, SALVENMEEEE.

Ante esto las chicas se pusieron tan blancas como orochimaru.

Sasuke con varias gotas en la cabeza- Chicas…. No es lo - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que apareció un grupo mas pequeño de hombres vestidos algo raros y con algo de maquillaje de mujer.

Chico maquillado1- LO SABIA, LOS SABIAAAA, CHICAS A POR EL, SASUKE-KUN QUIERE DIVERCIÓN Y LA VA TENER.

E inmediatamente sasuke dio una nuevo definición de blanco ahora dejando lo pálidas de las chicas en vergüenza, mientras los hombres maquillados de mujer se acercaban rápidamente a el

Chico maquillado 2- SASUKE-KUN TE AMOOO.

Sasuke- NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inmediatamente sasuke dejo a Naruto y salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo, Siendo perseguido por los chicos mientras que sasuke gritaba- ATRÁS, ATRÁS, ATRÁS.

**Kyubi- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

Naruto- (maldito kyubi no te rías, no es gracioso, sasuke me trato de violar)

Kyubi incluso rió más fuerte.

Naruto camino de nuevo a casa Ahora Furioso con kyubi por hacerle creer eso y asustado de la próxima vez que vea a Sasuke.

Naruto- MALDITO ESA FUE LA PEOR DE TODAS, AHORA TENGO QUE CUIDAR MIS ESPALDAS DE SASUKE TODO EL TIEMPO.

**Kyubi- no es mi culpa que seas tan fácil de engañar, aunque realmente fue divertido no lo puedes negar. **

Naruto- (……Ya veremos que tan divertido es cuando un día me despierte con el dolor de tener la espada de sasuke en el corazón¿No hay alguna forma en que me dejes de meter en tantos problemas?)

**Kyubi-…….si rompiendo el sello y dejándome salir me parece justo así yo no te molesto. **

Naruto- CLARO QUE NOOOO-dijo en voz alta

Naruto- (no estoy tan loco si sacarte me mata romper el sello para que escapes es igual).

**Kyubi- lo suponía, pero tenia que intentarlo ¿no?, Bueno que te parece si paras las siguientes etapas del sello así ya no te preocuparías de esos cambios. **

Naruto- ……..Me gustaría pero no puedo lo sabes………si muero mueres mientras el sello este completamente activo pero es demasiado complejo este sello es imposible detenerlo sin causar el efecto de que si muero te liberas, es un seguro extra todas las malditas funciones están ligadas el mismo programa que mantiene tu vida ligada a la mía si las detengo no solo me arriesgo a que si muero seas libre, también detendría todos los privilegios que obtengo y también ya no podrías ver mas el mundo exterior por mis ojos y oídos, además sin ti pelear con akatsuki podría ser mas complicado y si termina el proceso no les será tan fácil hacerse de tu poder, pero sobre todo el 4th dio su vida para encerrarte dentro de mi y hacer este sello con el fin de que un día tu existencia desapareciera lo que solo podrá ser posible si termine su propósito que derecho tengo a evitar el ultimo deseo del mejor hokage que ha a habido, lo unico que puedo hacer es reforzarlo.

**Kyubi- Que sentimental nada gano en todo esto, mas que vivir de otra forma por lo que dure tu miserable vida, Bueno ya habíamos echo un trato para que te ayude en tu entrenamiento a cambio de que hagas algunas cosas que quisiera debes en cuando ahora si quieres que ya no te haga tantas bromas Hagamos otro pacto te parece **

Naruto- mientras no sea modificar o detener el sello acepto ¿que debo hacer?

**Kyubi-, Primero quiero que te hagas con ropa interior de todas las chicas, y segundo quiero que tengas relaciones con tantas como puedas si las dejas embarazadas mejor. **

Naruto- QUE ESTAS LOCO ME NIEGO A ROBARLES LA ROPA INTERIOR Y HACERLES ALGO COMO ESO.

Una niña agarrada de su madre- Mama ese señor me da miedo.

Madre- no lo mires, es un pervertido lunático.

Y ambas se dieron mas prisa mientras naruto las miraba.

Naruto- (genial lo que me faltaba ahora creen que soy un pervertido y un lunático.)

Naruto tomo otro camino puesto que en esa calle ya muchos se le quedaron viendo

**Kyubi- Es bueno que lo sepan desde temprano. Jajajajajajaja**

Naruto- (Burro hablando de orejas)

**- OHH nunca te escuche hablar de orejas.**

Naruto paro en seco mientras la sangre se le fue a la cabeza.- (CAALLAATEEEEEEEEEEE)

**Kyubi- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAM Bueno ya enserio ¿Por qué? Te niegas a lo de las chicas se muy bien que a ti también te gustaría y de todas formas ibas a terminar ya habías aceptado cualquier cosa que te pidiera y tu lema es que nunca te retractaras de tus palabras, no pensaras retractarte ahora o si, además ni si quiera sabemos si vamos a salir convida de akatsuki o los enemigos que vendrán después, o aun si no vinieran no sabemos si seguiremos vivos en un año como tu sabes-Naruto puso una mueca de tristeza-, sigues siendo virgen si voy a morir o ser prisionero eterno de akatsuki al menos quiero que conozcamos el placer mas alabado y sobre todo dejar las semillas para el futuro, se que tu también quieres.**

Naruto-……………….ssss cierra el hocicó.

Sin saberlo un niño de 6 años estaba aun lado suyo- MAMA ME DIJO ANIMAL.

La señora se acercó rápidamente.

Naruto- NO SEÑORA, NO LE DE

PLAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Naruto tenía la marca de una cachetada en la mejilla.

Naruto- ……cia a el- (……..Odio mi vida y sobre todo te odio a ti kyubi)

**Kyubi- JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.**

Capitulo 6 comienzan las fiestas.

Pasaron algún tiempo, que aunque para todas fueron minutos para el reloj fueron Horas enteras ya se había echo de noche y shizune apenas regreso a tiempo para enterarse y a toda prisa arreglarse también,

Sakura No sabiendo muy bien que ponerse opto por comprarse el mejor vestido que pudiera aunque sabia que la fiesta no era para algo muy formal, pero en todo caso la haría notar mas y estando demasiado hermosa no le molestaría para nada a Naruto y también, le mostraría lo mucho que toma enserio su regreso así que eligió un vestido muy seductor y costoso de una pieza de color negro que dejaba apreciar bien sus atributos y si vientre, traía un collar de plata con una piedra roja en el centro y unos guantes negros.

Le costo todos sus ahorros y hasta tuvo que hacer un pequeño pagare y eso que ella había ahorrado verdaderamente mucho con los años, también uso una crema especial y difícil de hacer la receta fue creada por su sensei y mejorada por ella, era una crema que le daría una suavidad y tono únicos a su piel y literalmente si no llamaba la atención de todo hombre que te viera es porque la hiciste mal.

Ino no tenia tanto dinero que sakura, pero tenia un hermoso cuerpo, un buen gusto por la ropa, Y sabia mejor donde comprar y como conseguir un descuento mayor, También al ser experta en flores tenia un gusto muy fino en perfumes, pero sobre todo contaba con los métodos para seducir de las yamanakas que implicaban su gran análisis Psicológico para saber como jugar con la mente de cualquier hombre para seducirlo con rapidez y eficiencia.

Ino se compro un vestido de color rosado muy cremoso de una pieza que resaltaba muy bien su escote, se amarraba por adelante con un cordón que pasaba cruzándose por el pecho.

Tenten no tenia tales habilidades aunque tenia mucho mas dinero que Ino y sabia mejor donde comprar que varias de la residencia. solo era superada por Ino en eso, pero también tenia el don del verbo o sea podía hablar mucho y hacer hablar, pero también tenia unos buenos perfumes y buenos atributos, ella opto por algo mas tradicional un vestido chino muy elegante que dejara apreciar bien sus atributos.

Temari siendo la extranjera que es peino mas su cabello y se quito su coleta dejando mas liso su cabello y suelto, También se vistió al mas puro estilo de bailarina árabe solo que sin velo, también uso su mejor perfume Exótico para la ocasión y en la aldea de la arena había muy buenos, no solo Naruto parecía el mejor chico de los alrededores junto a sasuke si no que seria de los pocos si no el único que su hermano gaara aceptaría que ella tuviera como novio o esposo, desde que es el Kazekage y heredero de su padre el anterior kazekage el podía aceptar o declinar las ofertas de citas o matrimonio que ella recibiera y hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que si quiera lo hiciera pensar medio segundo antes de decirle no, y siempre el tipo terminaba casi siendo confinado al exilio puesto que intentarlo y fallas significaba ya pasarte años de misión tras misión y las pocas noches que estuvieras en la aldea el vendría en la noche para asegurarse que estuviera solo, por eso ella quiso volverse asistente del embajador de la arena en konoha, así al menos podría conocer lo que es salir con un chico alguna vez sin que su hermano pasara a vigilar que estuviera sola en su cuarto cada noche.

Shizune llego algo tarde por lo que solo le dio tiempo para bañarse y ponerse unos y ponerse algo simple pero que dejara apreciar bien su figura.

Anko pensó igual que sakura así que también traía el vestido mas provocativo de todos pero su solo rostro y actitud ya eran seductores, ella era seductora por naturaleza y esperaba que todo eso le diera todo tenia el presentimiento que algo grabe estaba ocurriendo y naruto tenia mucho que ver.

Kurenai optó por algo sencillo un poco más sencillo y moderno que dejara apreciar bien sus curvas también. También tenía el mismo presentimiento que Anko no era ninjas desde hace tanto por nada.

Reiko se vistió para matar con un pantalón y blusa de un rojo muy brilloso también uso su perfume especial hecho con flores raras que prometía llamar la atención de los hombres que estuvieran cerca,

Kumiko opto por ponerse un pantalón negro del mismo material que el de Reiko unas zapatillas y una blusa de cuello largo pero que dejaba ver su estomago y brazos, este tenia una cinta blanca en X alrededor echa del mismo material.

Todas estaban en el salón que ya estaba todo arreglado como pudieron un letrero de bienvenido a casa.

Akumai la hija de Kurenai venia caminando al salón ahora con una sonrisa tierna, ahora vestía un pequeño vestido amarillo, la niña estaba al lado de su madre que estaba en la barra tratando de preparar la bebida y soportar la música electrónica que había

Akumai- Oka-san (mama en japonés) ¿Mama quien es la nueva residente?

Kurenai le dedico una hermosa sonrisa- Es el nuevo residente es un hombre y el va a ser el encargado de administrar la casa y de encargarse de ella mientras no este en misiones, a regresado de un largo viaje, es un gran hombre te va a agradar mucho, pero compórtate bien cuando llegue para que vea que eres una niña buena si Akumai-chan.

Akumai- (¿UN HOMBRE? )- claro Mama, como siempre.

Kurenai y luego paso a cierta tristeza- (Ella necesita un padre……..y ciertamente naruto-kun parece la mejor opción,……………Es fuerte, guapo, y ahora resulta que rico también, Creo que es hábil y bueno con los niños, y hasta donde dicen algunos incluyendo la misma hokage seguro será el siguiente hokage, podría negarle la oportunidad a akumai y a mi de tenerlo como padre y esposo,………..pero es difícil que se interese en mi tantas chicas interesarse en mi especialmente cuando soy madre soltera- luego recordó a naruto con solo una toalla y se puso algo roja-………..bueno al menos puedo intentarlo y me serviría para recuperar la practica de toas formas)

Naruto iba a entrar a la casa, pero mientras subía la escalera Hasta que se topo con algo.

Naruto-MMMMMMMM

10 minutos después, naruto entraba al salón de fiestas

Todas- SORPRE- Dijeron todas al unísono pero todas se callaron de la sorpresa que se llevarón ellas.

Naruto venia con una multitud de Niños,y algunas madres y padres, que inmediatamente fueron a comer la comida y otros niños a hablar con Akumai..

Naruto se olvido de todo y se quedo viendo a todas y cada una de las chicas que tenia enfrente con mucha atención, el color de la piel de sakura, la ropa de temari, las hermosas figuras pidiendo atención y el embriagante olor de sus perfumes y champus era como, en un grupo de chicas tan hermosas y sensuales era algo que no podria quitar ninguna terapia en su vida.

Lo mismo con los padres de los niños algo que a las madres no les hiso gracia y varias empezaron a retirarse con la orejas de sus maridos en sus manos, para mas tarde volver por los niños.

Temari- NARUTO DE DONDE SALMERÓN TODOS ESTOS?.

Naruto tardo un poco pero salio de su trance- ...¿Qué?

Tenten- ¿de donde salio toda esta gente?

Naruto- no es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Akumai-chan?

Kurenai- En primera ninguna cumple años, en segunda como conoces el nombre de Akumai.

Naruto- me tope con ellos mientras venia para acá, sus padres decían que Akumai-chan les llamo por una fiesta, Yo supuse que Akumai-chan seria una niña residente y que seria su cumpleaños.

Kurenai- ¿Akumai-chan les llamo?

Akumai estaba mirando fijamente a naruto- (¿cuan fuerte será este sujeto?, Su sonrisa parece agradable y me hace pensar que es buena gente, pero no se como que le falta algo, aunque ano creo que valga suficiente como para que le permita llegar lejos con mama, ….JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE VEAMOS HASTA DONDE PUEDE LLEGAR)

Kurenai- ¿Akumai-chan? Más vale que te expliques pequeña.

Akumai volteo a ver a su madre con cierto miedo pero dijo la excusa que ya tenia preparada ahora estaba mas alegre de haberlo echo(si la niña es lista y canija para sus 5 años y cacho ya).

Akumai puso sus ojos grandes y brillosos- Es que mama dijiste que íbamos a hacer una fiesta y yo me aburrí mucho en la ultima por lo que quería que fuera mas animada y que mas gente viniera a darle la bienvenida al nuevo inquilino y como mi maestra en la guardería ninja dijo los niños son el símbolo de la felicidad y prosperidad y es lo que yo le deseo al señor, por lo que los llame, por favor no te enojes conmigo- Dijo con lágrimas queriendo salir (la niña realmente es canija).

Sakura/Ino- PERO..., NOSOTRAS, O NOOOO.

Naruto con lágrimas de felicidad queriendo salir- ¿Todas ustedes se pusieron así de hermosas para darme una fiesta de bienvenida?...-todas cabecearon algunas algo rojas- entonces esta es la mejor fiesta que e tenido en mi vida ya, Que importa si hay mucho niños, Akame tenia buenas intenciones y es cierto los niños son la representación de la felicidad y prosperidad y merecen divertirse, VAMOS A CELEBRAR.

Tenten- Pero no tenemos nada para entretener a los niños.

Akumai- Pero seguro que el señor podrá hacer algo……verdad señor- dijo con sus ojitos grandes y brillosos.

Naruto- nani…………-(o rayos QUE VOY A HACER),

Naruto se arrodillo y acaricio la cabeza de la niña con una sonrisa

Naruto- claro akamei-chan haré algo para que se diviertan.

Akumai dio un salto de alearía- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-(JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE A VER COMO SALES DE ESTA).

Naruto- (Haber como salgo de esta).


	6. Chapter 7: Una fiesta salvaje

Nunca e poseido los derechos de naruto, no pienso quitarle la serie a kishimoto esto lo escribo para divertirme y divertir, pero sobre todo ganar experiencia, no gano nada de dinero por esto ni lo hare,si lo hiciera tendria mas dinero, este no seria un fic viviria en japon, Naruto abria besado ya a sakura, e ino estuviera compitiendo por el tambien..

Tsunade tenia un nuevo escritorio (siempre tenia otros 2 en reserva) leía un pergamino bastante grueso mientras copias suyas hacían su trabajo con pilas Jiraiya tenia otro pergamino, Saliendo por la puerta se llevaban el resto del viejo, Jiraiya sonreía no le tomo mucho conjeturar que había pasado tras ver la mesa de al lado todos los papeles de naruto firmados en tan poco tiempo, el escritorio de ella destruido y muchas copias de ella haciendo su trabajo de la semana.

Por fin Tsunade acabo de leerlo, parecia muy sorprendida y algo asustada.

Tsunade - ¡Con que esta es la situación completa!

Jiraiya sonaba no muy convencido- ¡Tal parece, Por ierto tu idea suena muy propio de ti, convertir la casa namikaze en una residencia de chicas, mientras todavía tenias poder sobre ella para sacar provecho de la situación mientras que a la vez puedes ayudar a naruto, suena bien en un principio!

Tsunade- ¡¿Pero?!

Jiraiya llorando- ¡PORQUE NO PUDE SER YOOOO!

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Jiraiya estaba ahora en una pared mientras Tsunade estaba ahora donde jiraiya pero con varias venas en la frente- !Maldito pervertido!

Jiraiya- ¡jejeje lo siento, que quieres es el sueño de todo hombre, estar viviendo con muchas hermosas chicas!

Tsunade - ¡Lo sería si no fuera porque atenta contra su vida si fuera un pervertido como tu!

Jiraiya repentinamente se empezó a asustar por naruto.

Tsunade Noto esto e eso e hizo nota mental de averiguar que tan pervertido es naruto

Tsunade se empezó a entristecer- ¡¿como sea……………..¿dime Jiraiya¿Naruto es el mismo¿se han perdido la mayoría o todos los sentimientos que tenia por las personas que lo reconocieron aquí¿ahora que piensa naruto de mi¿Qué siente por iruka¿Qué siente por los que conoció alguna vez.!

Jiraiya entendía como se sentía, Aunque Naruto lo ocultaba normalmente naruto ya no era el mismo tras pasar tanto tiempo usando el kagebunshin no jutsu para entrenar y lo que entreno, y por si fuera poco su fusion con kyubi

Jiraiya- ¡Naruto aun tiene sus sueños, no como antes pero los tiene, Es cierto que los recuerdos propios de Naruto son muy vagos y su técnica que les ayudan a ver su pasado, no sirve tan bien como quisieran!

Tsunade- ¡¿quisieran?¿Esa técnica es como un jutsu medico?!

Jiraiya intento corregirse- ¡,,,Algo así, Lo siento Tsunade no te puedo decirte mucho por ahora, pero como decía, él ya no siente con la misma intensidad las cosas que sentía por ciertas personas!

Tsunade entristeció y sabia que Jiraiya con todo y la gran revelación que vio hoy había otra cosa y no tenia que estar escrito para conjeturar lo que era.

Jiraiya noto esto pero siguió- ¡pero naruto siempre a sido y será naruto en el fondo, Aun recuerda por si mismo algunas cosas o mira a veces los recuerdos que puede con su técnica, recuerda y rememora cuanto despertó teniendo tu collar. Recuerda unas platicas muy importantes con el 3th que tuvo de niño, aun recuerda por si que tu, el señor de ichiraku, sakura-chan, yamato, e iruka son los mas importantes para el, seguido por el resto de sus conocidos y toda konoha!

Tsunade empezó a sonreír

Jiraiya se inclino en el escritorio de la hokage- !te diré un secreto de naruto!

Ella levanto la cabeza

Jiraiya- ¡Estas muy presente en el y en sus sueños en uno ve que tu mirada orgullosa, feliz, amorosa y determinada que le das mientras lo proclamas Rukoidaime!

Tsunade con todo se sonrojo pero con todo solo pudo sonreía alegre, ese y otro era su sueños también y al menos ese estaba segura que se cumplirían…………..Pero algo le llamo la atención específicamente una gota de sangre que se asomaba de la nariz de su ex compañero, No necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber donde miraba.

Tsunade- ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO!

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo después sasuke estaba agotado había corrido durante mucho tiempo mientras que a la par trataba de convencerlos que no era gay, ahora estaba solo en un campo de entrenamiento al que había estado hiendo los últimos meses desde que las admiradoras lo molestaban mucho solo una persona conocía este nuevo lugar.

¿???????- ¡vaya te vez agotado sasuke-kun……….. ya me preguntaba porque tardabas en venir a entrenar... ¿que te paso?!

Sasuke recompuso su semblante serio y tranquilo a pesar de que ahora se sentía mas inquieto.

Sasuke pensó que debía de ocultar los sucesos exactos- ¡Nada el dobe volvió creo un malentendido!

Hinata salio de las sombras ella ahora traía una lusa negra recortada de los costados tapando en su obligo como si fuera una ve sus pantalones eran negros con muchas bolsas para ninjas, tenia su equipo de armas en la piernas y unos guantes negros su cabello era igual de largo pero solo que ahora estaba amarrado en una enorme trenza. Con una parte metálica filosa y puntiaguda en el final de la coleta, con su byakugan y agilidad la podía usarlo como arma, se veía mucho más fuerte y confiada.

Hinata miraba confusa- !¿el dobe¿Te refieres a Naruto-kun?!

Sasuke algo molesto- ¡si,... ahora tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrar que cambiaste!

Hinata- ¡será grandioso había estado. esperando esta oportunidad desde que era pequeña,……………..-se empezó a asustar- ¿lo haré bien?...¿el debió de haber entrenado arduamente no?...¿que si no lo logro?,…………¿si me paralizo otra vez?!

Sasuke ya no lo aguanto mas- !Cierra el pico de una vez impostora!

Hinata paso de nerviosa a furiosa- !¿Qué has dicho baka?!

Sasuke- !Te conozco Hinata, e pasado mucho tiempo contigo, lo primero que vi al regresar fue una hinata firme, enfadada conmigo por haberle causado tantos problemas a tantos, No tenias miedo de decirme lo que pensabas de mi, pero con todo ahora somos amigos y somos muy abiertos, déjate de tonterías nerviosismo esa no es la hinata que conozco, La hinata que conozco sabe firmemente que a cambiado!

Hinata lo miraba en shock

Sasuke se sentia raro hablando tanto, él no era así, pero en fin puso su sharingan- ¡He visto miles de rostros que se han quedado paralizados del miedo con solo saber que soy un uchiha, otros mas al ver mi sharingan, e matado a la mayoría de formas tan simples que dan pena...!

Sasuke se empezó a acercar a ella- ¡pero la Hinata que conozco es capaz de afrontarme, me da mas pelea que muchos con los que e peleado y hasta que no te deje inconsciente te levantaras una y otra vez, no pierdas confianza, si yo soy capaz de reconocer esto, tu mas que nadie debe saber que cambio, y si es el naruto que conozco el también lo hará.

Hinata se cubrió su boca, y unas lágrimas de alegría empezaron a brotar. pero luego la quiero y le sonrió mientras que lo abrazo- ¡Muchas gracias me has ayudado mucho sasuke-kun, sin ti no ahora no seria quien soy ahora,...aunque eres molesto a veces!

Sasuke la miro y sonrió ligeramente antes de voltear la vista y hacerse el serio- ¡Deja de llorar o cambiare de opinión y quiero que olvides que te dije esto, tengo una reputación que mantener!

Hinata rio un poco mientras soltaba el abrazo- ¡¿Olvidar que sasuke-kun¿Qué te persiguieron una bola de hombres vestidos raramente?!

Sasuke se quedo en shock

Hinata- ¡Como no llegabas te busque con mi byakugan y vi que te estaban buscando ellos!

Sasuke encolerizó, recordando al rubio y apretó su puño- !¿Cuándo atrape a ese dobe deseará no haber vuelto nunca. Como se le ocurre gritar que lo hiba a violar. Que tiene en la cabeza ¿ramen? Y,,,,,,,,!

Sasuke se callo y deseo morirse como se lo había soltado, hinata estaba realmente blanca.

Hinata- !¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Sasuke- "¿que es peor¿Qué siga pensando lo que esta pensando? O que ella se burle de mi el resto de la vida cuando se lo explique. De cualquier forma solo tengo algo claro que volví a ver tu cara 5 minutos después de 5 años y ya te aborrascó mas que mi hermano, TE MATO, DEFINITIVAMENTE TE MATOOO NARUTO UZUMAKI"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miraba a la niña, la niña miraba a naruto, naruto pensó que estaba en problemas, ella sabia sabía que el estaba en problemas, naruto tragaba saliva, la niña sonreía de forma dulce al exterior pero adentro tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, naruto pensaba como salir de esta nunca había tenido un cumpleaños ni nada lo suficientemente semejante para saber que hacer, la chica de todas maneras pensaba arruinarle lo que trajera.

Naruto se agacho y le pregunto susurrando- !¿oye me podrías dar alguna idea de que puedo hacer para entretener a los niños?!

Akumai- ¡¿QUÉ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TENGAS NADA PARA ENTRETENER A ESTOS POBRES NIÑOS, ACASO NO TENIAS NADA PREPARADO?!

A Las chicas les quería dar migraña mientras Kurenai y naruto no sabían donde meterse, Kurenai por pena y naruto por las miradas acecinas que daban los niños y los padres.

**Kyubi- ¡JAJAJAJAJA Esa niña me gusta, Si tan solo fuera unos 8 años mayor¿ Como crees que será su cuerpo en 10 años?!**

Naruto- !aun seguirá siendo menor, tendría como 15 o 16, tendré que averiguar cuantos años tiene,……………..de todas formas me gustaría estar seguro que seré el mismo cuando la vea a esa edad!

**Kyubi- "No es que yo este tampoco muy contento con esto"**

Naruto- !Cállate ya!

POOM Akumei pensando que le dijo a ella lo pateo en las espinillas

Naruto- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Akumei- !MAMA, MAMA EL ME DIJO QUE ME CALLARA!

Kurenai enojada- ¡¿Qué dijiste que Naruto?!

Naruto- ¡NO L DIJE NADA A ELLA LO JURO!

Naruto intento parecer tranquilo aunque le costaba- "Ooooo myyyyyy god ¿EN QUE PROBLEMAS ME METES YA TENGO BASTANTE CON LOS NIÑOS Y LOS PADRES PARA QUE PROMUEVAS MI MUERTE DATEVAAYO?"

Naruto- ¡¿Qué? O nada pensaba sobre un zoológico que vi hace tiempo!

Las chicas decidieron creérselo aunque Naruto se libro de ellas pero aun sentía como si fuera el objetivo de 100 Tsunades encolerizadas.

Kyubi!¿Qué prefieres ser el tonto que habla solo, o ser el tonto que habla Con el mismísimo Demonio de 9 colas Kyubi quien casi destruye su villa hace tantos años y mato a tantos de sus seres queridos!

Kyubi recordaba dichoso esos "Bellos" recuerdos.

Naruto- "……………………..O rayos ninguna suena bien pero la primera es mejor, ahora de todos modos, COMO TEO ODIO AHORA MALDITA BOLA PARLANCHINA DE PELOS,"

**Kyubi con ojos brillosos- ¡Pero yo te amo!**

Miro para muchos lados esperando encontrar alguna Idea pronto, los niños se empezaron a aburrir y otros a comer la comida que de por si no era mucha, la gente suficientemente vieja que miraban con mala cara a naruto, pero no pensaban dejar solo a los niños con el pero tampoco planeaban pedir que se retiren si no era necesario.

Naruto- "Maltito zorro como salgo de est………….Un momento ¿zorro¿salir? eso es, animales, fiesta, Cobarde"

Hizo un extraño sello con su mano izquierda y cerro los ojos, después hizo otro sello extraño con su mano derecha, después otro mas, después saco una píldora de soldado de su bolsa y se la comió.

Naruto- "Este va ser un laaargo día"

hizo una secuencia conocida de sellos con las 2 manos, luego de su pulgar salio una ráfaga de viento que le hizo una cortada en 5 dedos de su mano derecha.

Naruto- !KICHIYOSE NO JUTSU.!

Una nube de humo se formo, al disiparse había algunos sapos de tamaño humano, otro mas grande, varios pequeños, y…………varias copias de naruto trasformados en diferentes animales normales, jirafas, monos, tigres, leones, hienas y elefantes, naruto ahora usaba un henge mago aunque esta mantenía sus bolsas de armas que traía antes, a su lado había unas copias de sombras que usaban henge de payasos, otros de malabaristas, uno de presentador, también había 4 copias normales, y por ultimo una versión infantil de si mismo cuando tenia 6 años.

Los niños estaban muy impresionados al ver a un circo en cuestión de segundos.

Copia presentador- !DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A……..LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA A CASA DE NARUTO.!

El naruto niño aplaudió- !HEEEEEEEEEE.!

Mientras el verdadero naruto disfrazado de mago sacaba varios pergaminos y varis botellas de tinta de un pergamino pequeño

Presentador- ¡Estoy alegre de conocerlo es un niño muy guapo aunque obviamente yo me veo muuucho mejor!-dijo seductoramente al final.

Naruto niño- ¡SI ERES UN ANCIANO!

Unas ligeras risas se dejaron oír.

Presentador- ¡PERO SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!

Naruto niño- ¡ÑAAAAAAAAAAAA ME GRITOO ESE VIEJO DECREPIDO!

Presentador con mala cara- ¡ooooooyyyyy ¿Siempre soy tan insoportable?!

Payasos- ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Los niños rieron un poco pero los adultos que entendían mejor lo que pasaba rieron aun más.

Los sapos seguían sin moverse no entendiendo bien que hacían hasta que el naruto payaso se acercó.

Uno de los Narutos se acercó a los sapos con los que empezó a intentar convencer de que ayuden, tras mucho rato logro convencerlos aunque aun tenian mala cara.

El espectáculo comenzó, los malabaristas hicieron los suyo pero con bolas, El ilusionista se las ingenio para hacer flotar objetos y niños usando futons, desaparecer personas, en fin una combinación de genjutsus simples y algunos trucos de magia de los magos normales, para sorpresa de todos se cubrió de llamas a sí mismo cuidando de no quemar nada mas y salio ileso y hasta empezó a flotar en el aire usando su gabardina, cables conectados a sus pies y viento, luego les dio un paseo a los niños.

Los payasos hicieron los suyos, Bromas, compraron globos largos, extrañamente no les tomo mucho tiempo para aprender a hacer figuras con ellos, y hasta se lanzaron comida entre si, …………..fueron los primeros payasos en lanzarse tomates entre si.

Naruto payaso- ¡ AAAAAGGG no dejare que ese mago de pacotilla me quite el trabajo yo tambien puedo hacer magia, quieren ver un truco.

Niños- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Naruto- !Bien aquí delante de todos cambiare el color de la piel, de alguien digamos TUUUUUUU!

dijo señalando a Kurenai.

Kirenai- ¡¿Haber como?

Naruto- ¡Me alegra que preguntes, es muy simple!

Ahora Kurenai y todas las demás se quedaron estupefactas mientras el payaso se transformo en si mismo pero con puntas rojas en el cabello y su pupila se alargo como gato con ligeros toques rojos alrededor de ella y una seductora sonrisa, y luego se acerco a Kurenai.

Naruto con una voz sexi- !te besare!,- y susurrandole en el oido- ¿Y en todo tu cuerpo!.

Kurenai se empezó a poner algo roja mientras las chicas empezaron a mirarlos incrédulas.

Naruto volvió a hacer su henge a payaso- ¡Lo ven…. ahora su piel es roja.!

Los niños no pudieron evitar reírse un poco por eso, mientras algunas chicas sentían un gran alivio de que no la Besara, mientras una parte de ella empezó a desear que si lo hubiera hecho.

De pronto un zorro negro de gran tamaño como akamaru con algunas manchas blancas en su pelaje con forma de llamas y una cola muy grande y gruesa de color negro con la puntas blanca, entro por la puerta. Naruto miro el zorro, el Zorro miro a naruto, Las chicas miraron al zorro, el zorro volteo a mirarlas, Los niños y padres miraron al zorro, el zorro volteo a mirar a los niños y los padres, Naruto sonrió malévola mente y el zorro vio la sonrisa, naruto aun sonriendo vio a los niños, el zorro huyo a gran velocidad.

Naruto- ¡A DONDE CRES QUE VAS COBARDE VUELVE AQUÍ!

Naruto hiso 5 copias de las sombras que se pusieron a 4perseguir al zorro, dejando desconcertadas a todos en el cuarto.

Naruto aun con henge de mago- ¡Ya me las pagaras cobarde!

Sakura- !¿Qué fue eso naruto?!

Naruto- ¡Ese zorro era cobarde es mi amigo y compañero de batalla es como akamaru para kyba, pero es un cobarde, siempre que nos cachen espiando en las termas el se………!

Naruto se callo al sentir el aura acecina no necesitaba nada para saber de quien venia, definitivamente hoy no era su dia- !jejejejejej chocas no es lo que piensan, déjenme explicar.!

Tenten mirándolo sádicamente- !Bueno por fin tenemos piñata, ve por los palos kurenai-sensei haber si le sacamos lo pervertido……………..o las nueces!

Naruto Palideció, sintió miedo, miedo hasta el ultimo hueso se su cuerpo, hoy no dormiría bien,...si esque no duerme para siempre.


	7. Chapter 8: Temporada de Narutos

Miedo, si miedo, mucho miedo, estaba sintiendo Naruto Uzumaki, estas mujeres pensaban que era un pervertido...bueno tenían razón¿pero era necesario pegarle?

Naruto- (ok plan a, reducir su deuda conmigo a cambio de no matarme)

**Kyubi- (Seguro funciona pero, si vuelves a meter la pata volverá a verse reducida. Y que si ellas se aseguran de que pienses que la metes, al final tu les deberás a ellas, mejor has una ilusión a los niños y enfréntalas, pero aunque no hagas mucho daño corta prendas jejejeje)**

Naruto rodo sus ojos- (Eres incorregible sabes)-retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta que lleva al jardín.

**Kyuubi- ¡pero soy un incorregible feliz!**

Naruto- ¡Oigan chicas, recuerden hay niños presentes, por favor dejemos esto a otro día, pleaseee!

Tenten- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Naruto ¿donde crees que estas?, esta es una aldea ninja, mas que magos, payasos y animales se suelen contratar ninjas para que tengan una pelea para su diversión. Aquí la única cosa que no pueden ver o comprar los niños son cosas como los libros de tu senseí, disfrutaran de verte recibir una paliza!

Todo tembló en Naruto, estaba muerto.

Anko- ¡Niños es hora de la pelea de ninjas!

Niños- ¡YEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Akumei- (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO TE ENSEÑARA A INTENTAR METERTE EN MI FAMILIA)

Anko- ¡¡¡¡¡EMPECEMOS!!!!!

Anko libero un torrente de serpientes de su brazo, que Naruto apeas esquivo saltando de lado y dando piruetas con sus manos y pies, estaba en eso cuando vio unos kunais venir hacia él y una Tenten con un gran pergamino atado ahora a su cintura.

Naruto- (WTF, debió tener ese guardado en uno más pequeño)

**Kyuubi- ¡siii y con su escasa ropa ya te imaginaras donde lo tenia guardado!**

Naruto rojo termino dando un gran salto con sus manos rápidamente evitando el ataque, se quedándose en la entrada al patio.

Naruto- (Muchas gracias Kyuubi¿Cómo sabias que tenia deseos de pensar algo pervertido en una situación en la que fue justamente algo como eso me metió en ella?)

**Kyuubi- ¡Intuición seguramente, oye ya no pierdas tiempo rásgales la ropa!**

Naruto aun mas rojo por la idea le mandaba una ráfaga de vierto cortante a las serpientes que se dirigían a el- (HIJOOO DE TÚ…… ¿ES QUE NO SABES ENTENDER SITUACIONES?)

**KYUBI- ¿Y CUANDO QUIERES QUE TE PASE LA GRANDIOSA IDEA¿UNA HORA DEPUES DE ESTO?!!!!**

Tenten, saco unas espadas de su pergamino y sin problemas se dirigió a atacar a Naruto por un costado, mientas Reiko lanzaba pequeñas y rápidas bolas de fuego que Naruto apenas paraba recibiéndolas en su mano sin inmutarse al recibirlas y con el otro se defendía de la espadachín gracias a la bracera debajo.

En un momento Naruto quito una de las catanas.

Naruto estaba enojado, no del zorro sino de sí, porque la idea del zorro no le parecía mala idea en realidad, verlas a todas semidesnudas con las ropas rasgadas, sonaba genial.

Naruto- (Ya vera ese súper pervertido, mira como me dejo¿Por qué no me pudo entrenar Tsunade-obachan?,)

Ante esto Naruto sonrío de forma pervertida al pensar en una Sakura haciéndole algunas "cosas" tras haber estudiando ella con su senseí, mientras tras quitarle a Tenten la ultima catana esta frustrada se hiso para atrás antes que él creara un potente tornado a su alrededor defendiéndose de una fuerte corriente de viento con agujas por parte de Temari y Kumiko.

**Kyubi- ¡Eres un pervertido¿Cómo se te ocurre en pensar en ello en un momento así?!**

Naruto nunca antes había considerado tanto la idea de entregársele a Akatsuki y liberarse de ese demonio.

Las chicas por su lado tenia problemas no quería rasgar su vestidos en algún rápido movimiento así que muchas tuvieron que subir mas su falda, y tratar de rodearlo lo mejor posible.

Naruto- (Tal vez deba escapar)

Ino- (Suiton)

El agua del ponche se levanto y salió disparada contra Naruto.

**Kyuubi- ¡¡¡¡Repélelo y mójale el busto a Anko.!!!!**

Antes que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta ya lo había detenido y con el agua suspendida para apuntar a Anko y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo mando a un lado para darse cuenta que a quien mojo fue a Sakura- (HO…..hooo)

Sakura con el busto mojado y medio transparente. Tras una mirada de sorpresa fue rodeada de un aura oscura que iba creciendo.

Naruto se le quedo viendo embobado su par de pechos, mucho mejor marcados. Tras la blusa casi totalmente transparente.

Anko que preparaba un nuevo jutsu paro en seco para sonreír.

**Kyuubi- ¡………Ese chacra…..es mas oscuro que el mío…….ni el de madara y yo juntos era así ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso ahora nos matara?!**

Un tic nervioso se apodero de Naruto- (hijo de………ES CULPA TUYA MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera).

**Kyuubi- ¿Y DESDE CUANDO ME HACES CASO MOCOSO?**

Las copias de Naruto transformadas desaparecieron junto a los sapos al parecer no querían ser testigos de eso.

Sakura enojada con una voz siniestra- ¡¡¡¡**Naruto...me puse este apretado vestido solo para ti¿y haces esto?!!!**

Naruto totalmente aterrado- (Kyuubi)

**Kyuubi asustado- ¡dime!**

Naruto- (Hemos pasado cosas horribles juntas, pero quiero que sepas que te odio con todo mi corazón.)

**Kyuubi llorando- ¡Gracias, igualmente Naruto y quiero que sepas que gracias a dios no te recordare en mi siguiente vida…..Pero por mientras HUYEEE MOCOSOO!**

Antes que pudiera darse vuelta ya tenia a Sakura enfrente intentando darle un golpe en la zona baja.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos- (NO MAAAAAA)

Aduras penas logro alejarse a tiempo, pero Sakura nuevamente ya estaba encima de él intentando golpearlo.

Tenten- (¿Qué rayos?...Ni lee sin pesas se mueve tan rápido sin antes abrir las puertas de chakra)

Naruto- ¡¡¡PORFAVOR SAKURA-CHAN NO FUE INTENCIONAL, FUE UN ACCIDENTE¿TE HE DICHO QUE BIEN LUCES?, ESTAS MARAVILLOSAMENTE BELLA, ERES COMO UN ANGEL!!!

**Sakura enojada- ¡¡¡LOS ALAGOS DE UN HOMBRE MUERTO NO FUNCIONAN EN MÍ!!!**

Naruto alcanzo a agarrar el brazo de Sakura de lado y en un movimiento con su hombro la lanzo a Tenten quien la atrapo, para entes de darse cuenta Sakura de nuevo andaba al ataque.

La mayoría estaba petrificada viendo la batalla, el campo se estaba llenando de grandes cráteres

**Kyuubi- ¡¡¡HUYEEE!!!**

Naruto tras alejarse algo estaba haciendo un extraño sello en sus manos.

INO- ¡KYAAAAAA!

Naruto volteo a verla y se topo con nada as y nada menos que a Anko tocándole los pechos.

Naruto dejo de moverse del shock y Sakura aprovecho para aumentar la velocidad y acercarse con el pulo listo.

Sakura- ¡SHANAROOO TOMAAA!

Justo cuando el puño de Sakura dio en el blanco, ambos desaparecieron en una luz roja.

Anko y todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta y después empezaron a buscarlos con la mirada a todos lados sin encontrarlos.

¡¡¡¡¡HEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!- todos los niños gritaron- ¡¡¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!!!

Uno de los padres se acerco a Kurenai- ¡¡¡¡Vaya eso estuvo grandioso, fue la fiesta infantil mas completa a la que hemos ido, valió la pena a pesar de estar a tan altas horas, Solo díganle a su actor que el Yondaime dejaba una luz amarilla no roja¿Cierto?!!!!

Justo en ese momento las 4 copias de Naruto entraban con cobarde atado y tras ver el patio lleno de cráteres uno dijo- ¿De que nos perdimos?

Las chicas se le quedaron viéndole asombras antes de...  
Tenten- ¡¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?! -Temari-¡¿Qué fue esa luz roja?!-Anko- ¡¿Ese fue el Hirashin no jutsu?! - Ino- ¡¿Me lo enseñarías por favor?! -Kumiko-¡¡¡FUE GRANDIOSO!!!-Reiko- ¡Eres un chico Interesante!  
Narutos desconcertados- ¡¿Heeee?!

De pronto el pelo de cobarde se erizo poniéndose como aspas cortantes aprovechando la distracción e intento escapar.

Narutos-- ¡¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!!!

Cobarde- ¡¡¡NI LOCO DEJARE QUE ESTOS NIÑOS MALTRATEN MI HERMOSO PELAJE!!!

Y volvieron a perseguirlo las copias sin contestar nada.  
………………………………………………………….  
Una luz roja la cubrió y cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba parada en una cabaña sin muro se podría decir, solo habia unos asientos de roca una gran mesa igual y un mini muro de medio metro en la punta de un pequeño camino de roca que daba vista por ala midad de la enorme cascada cercana y también dando vista al paisaje que había muy muy abajo.

Sakura- (¡¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS!!!!!!)

Su mente no entendía que rayos había pasado, ni como llego ahí, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, al darse cuenta adonde caía Naruto desde una altura mortal.

Sakura-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!!!!

Sin pensarlo salto con toda velocidad buscando cacharlo rasgando su falda por un costado en el proceso, estaba tan preocupada por perderlo que no se dio cuenta de la gran distancia que había hasta el suelo, era abismal, no había manera en que sobre viviría nadie.

Sakura- (Es un sueño, es un sueño, en un minuto despertare, maldición)  
Se repetía constantemente eso y se dio cuenta que Naruto seguía fuera de su alcance pero ella ya caía. No había puesto suficiente chakra para impulsarse y alcanzarlo.

Con su mano estirada hacia el semi-consciente Naruto que se alejaba, el terror la volvió a cubrir, no quería perderlo, ya había tenido pesadillas donde lo curaba y lo perdía, especialmente esos meses de retraso igual que su maestra con Dan y ahora, ambos morirían por una estupidez.

Sakura-¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ante esto Naruto despertó y muy adolorido volteo a ver a Sakura  
Naruto- ¡¿Qué?... SAKURA-CHAN!

Sin entender nada dio una pirueta en el aire con sus pies y lanzo una corriente de aire llevándolo a Sakura.

Se agarraron con fuerza y miedo. Ella de su cuello y el de su cintura. Ambos estaban confundidos y asustados Naruto la miro sin percatarse de su pecho mojado ahora realmente nada despreciable estaba tocando el suyo. Se quedaron viendo un segundo que a ambos le pareció eterno antes que Naruto entendiera que paso y donde estaba, luego busco girarse poniéndolos más o menos cabeza arriba.

Una gran corriente de aire caliente los rodeó levantando algo la gabardina de Naruto haciéndoles bajar la velocidad.

Sakura nunca había estado tan cerca de Naruto, por un instante dejo de pensar que cayendo sino en el gran calor de sus brazos y pecho que sentía era más caliente del aire. Cuando recordó que caían estaban flotando ahora viéndose el uno al otro.

Naruto aun rodeándola con ambos brazos hiso un sello hiso con una mano el mismo sello que hiso antes. Pero antes de activar la técnica la ráfaga de viento que los mantenía a flote cayo e inmediatamente de sentir que caían de nuevo ya estaban en la cabaña de nuevo.

Por el impulso de la caída cayeron al suelo Sakura iba a recibir el impacto pero Naruto se giro a tiempo, haciendo que ella estuviera sobre él.

Naruto- ¡Itaiiiiiiiiiiii rayos eso dolió…..¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?!

Sakura volteaba a todos lados, sorprendida y medio asustada cuando se percato de la pregunta.

Sakura- ¡¿he? A si estoy bien... ¿y tú?!

Naruto- ¡mmm a peores cosas me e tenido que enfrentar, estaré bien!!!

Sakura- ¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?!

Naruto se acomodaba la mandíbula con una mano del dolor con una mano pero sin soltar el fuerte agarre con la otra- ¡¡¡Eto…….veras estaba apunto de huir a mi cuarto usando el jutsu que nos trajo aquí, cuando bien Anko me distrajo, entonces creo que me golpeaste y active la técnica pero eligiendo mal la señal y como aun tu puño me estaba tocando viniste conmigo!!!!

Sakura- ¿Una técnica de transportación¿pero solo los animales con contrato pueden transportarse largas distancias y aunque tu pudieras usar algo como el de ellos yo no vendría.

Naruto- ¡No fue un jutsu de transportación normal, ni el mismo de invocacion, pese a que tenga cosas de ellos. Yo use el Hirashin no jutsu, usando los sellos del techo, pese a que me quedaron grandes y son una versión vieja!

Sakura volteo a ver en el techo de la choza un montón de símbolos la mayoría nunca había visto- ¿QUE?, PERO ESA SOLO LA PODIA USAR EL 4TH!!!!,¡¡¡¿Cómo es que tú puedes?!!!!

Naruto dudo un momento en decirle u no, pero resignado - ¡¿Por qué mas¡¿Soy su hijo, Y ero-senseí la conocía aunque no pueda usarla!

Sakura se quedo en shock- (¿Naruto hijo del 4th?, esto debía ser un sueño no cabe duda,…….,¿He? Espera Residencia Namikaze, heredero del dueño anterior, casa con décadas vacía. Rayos eso cuadra, pero definitivamente es un sueño, su apellido es, Uzumaki ¿cierto?...pero su calor se siente tan real.)

Los 2 seguían en silencio mientras Sakura empezó a prestarle mas atención al calor que se sentía, ya ni si quiera sentía su pecho mojado en lo mas mínimo, poco a poco y motivado a la idea de que era un sueño y podía disfrutar, se dejo calendar por sus brazos y torso.

Después empezó a sentir la necesidad de sentirlo mas, quería recostar su cabeza en su caliente y protector pecho, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara quedaron viéndose a los ojos y se trabaron.

**Kyuubi- (Vamos diviértete mocoso, no desperdicies esta oportunidad de oro)**

Naruto ya hacia rato que se dejo llevar por su aroma. Ya no escuchaba ni una palabra del zorro y aparto la vista de sus ojos para ver sus pequeños y suaves y rosados labios, dios parecían como de mantequilla, no pudo hacer mas que intentar memorizarlos mientras se inflaba de ganas de probarlos, rayos su puro aliento ya le olía dulce y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo especialmente en esta situación estaba volviendo loco su ahora animal sentido del olfato.

Sakura estaba igual, esos dientes totalmente blancos con dos colmillos un poco mas grandes de lo normal en un humano y principalmente esos labios carnosos le atraían de sobre manera, mas su aliento caliente y el seguro calor de su cuerpo. Pero nada como esos ojos aun azul tenian la pupila alargada dandole un toque salveje unico, y aparte desprendian ahora una sensación mayor de inteligencia y amor y deseos en él, además por si solos ya daban una gran cantidad de calor y seguridad extra a su ser.

Esos ojos también eran los únicos que cuando la miraban la hacia sentir especial y querida, ………siempre lo hiso pero estaba muy ocupada deseando esa mirada en Sasuke en el pasado para hacerles mas caso, ahora realmente se sentía feliz que siguiera siendo él quien la transmítase.

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a acercar su rostro buscando contacto, había pasado muchos años extrañándolo y amándolo también aunque no lo aceptaba. Ahora ya lo entendía con mayor plenitud lo mucho que lo quería y extrañaba….las palabras de Yamato ahora tenían mas sentido que nunca y la gran presencia que él tuvo en su mente también.

Naruto por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar. Todo era demasiado, sin mencionar que ahora sus instintos lo podían dominar con mas facilidad y su "amigo" ya estaba despierto y con energías para pelear durante días, especialmente al sentir sus pechos sobre él. Si ella aun no lo había notado es porque estaba también muy concentrada.

Pero tenia que terminar, pues una serie de imágenes forzaron la entrada a su mente y cerro los ojos sacando también a Sakura de su trance.

Naruto- ¡Eto……Sakura-chan podrías levantarte!

**Kyuubi- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO MOCOSO QUE TONTERÍA HICISTE, LA TENÍAMOS ERA NUESTRA ¿POR QUÉ?!!!!!!YY**

Mientras Kyuubi lloraba el rostro de Sakura estaba mas rojo que su camisa y rápidamente se levando y se volteo.

Sakura- ¡¡¡LO SIENTO NARUTO, es que estaba tratando de asimilar todo en mi mente!!!!

**Kyuubi aun triste- ¡Claro que quería "asimilarlo todo",¡¡¡Y TÚ NO DEJASTE QUE LO HICIERA ESTUPIDO MOCOSO!!!**

Naruto pasó olímpicamente de él - ¡jejeje tranquila, está bien!

Sakura- ¡Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?!

Naruto- ¡En alguna parte del país del torbellino, este es el Valle del ángel, esa es la catarata del ángel,…….. Uno de los lugares mas hermosos y tranquilos en la tierra sin duda.!

Y claro que lo era en enorme catarata había un punto en que el agua se transformaba en una bruma blanca muy hermosa, todo estaba rodeado de selva detrás de ella y abajo, salvo algunos arboles y plantas gigantes de diversos colores haciéndolo ver aun mas hermoso.

En el suelo había un camino de piedras que llevaba directamente a la puerta de una casa roja no muy a lo lejos, y cerca otra amarilla ambas de 2 pisos y del lado izquierdo de la cascada del otro lado del monte donde este mas o menos a la altura de la bruma había un enorme castillo, pero algo diferente a los que ella conocía en diseño porque no tenia techos de madera que cubriera el lugar solo grandes bloques de piedra.

Naruto- ¡pocos después de que el capitán Yamato nos dejara y volviera a Konoha nos seguimos moviendo al este, buscando cierta información. Y en eso encontramos este lugar. Pensé que la montaña sería un lugar ideal de entrenamiento y encontramos esto. Ese castillo de ahí es la casa de verano del rey del país!

Naruto- ¡Tras algunas dificultades, peleas, sobornos, chantajes y mucha perseverancia, logramos obtener el permiso de vivir aquí también en el futuro. Aunque de momento solo puedo venir en temporadas siempre que traiga tributos y ofrezca mis servicios algunas veces al año y claro mantenga este lugar tan en secreto como me sea posible!

Naruto- ¡así que ya sabes, nada de comentar este lugar, por favor. En ese tiempo esperaba qué este fuera mi lugar de retiro, ahora al menos espero venir de vacaciones!

En la ultima declaración la voz de Naruto parecía algo preocupado y ella lo noto, pero antes que pudiera preguntar el siguió hablando.

Naruto- ¡Bueno aprovecha la vista rápido que tenemos que irnos, podría estar el rey aquí y me pedirá un tributo y con intereses extra por traerte!

Sakura casi no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, el paisaje era realmente maravilloso estaban tan alto y se apreciaba tanto el paisaje, pero sobre todo la bruma de la cascada era lo mas hermoso.

Cuando Naruto considero que fue suficiente tiempo le toco el hombro haciéndola voltear y hablo- ¡Bueno me gustaría mostrarte el lugar pero debemos irnos, además deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros!

A Sakura y cualquiera hubiera podido pasarse la eternidad solo admirando el paisaje, pero él tenía razón.

(Nota: la cascada del ángel existe, con todo y la transformación de agua en bruma, su caída es de mas de un kilometro. Lo vi en un programa pero no recuerdo donde esta pero se que existe. Y aunque no se si esta rodada de montañas si esta rodeada de la espesa selva.)

**Kyuubi- ¡¿al menos puedes abrazarla y regresar?!**

Naruto- (No ahora Kyuubi)- ¡Sakura!

**Kyuubi- ¡Vamos kit, realmente es una oportunidad de oro¿No te rendirás tan fácilmente cierto?!**

El tono serio la hiso volver a prestarle atención. Él nunca le había llamado Sakura a secas realmente hablaba en serió y cabeceo esperando a partir, sin embargo todavía quedaba algo que debía asegurarse.

Naruto- ¡Prometí que por mi este lugar permanecería lo mas secreto posible y quiero cumplir mi promesa! Confió en ti pero quiero que me lo prometas. ¡Prométeme que no revelaras esto a nadie, pese a que sospechen y puede que deje que tú y tu futura familia viva aquí en algún momento en el futuro!

P.O.V de Sakura

Estaba nerviosa cuando me llamo Sakura a secas, era tan extraño viniendo de él y se sentía tan……….mal, definitivamente no quiero escucharlo llamarme así nunca más. Pese a que en ocasiones lo desee.  
Podría asegurar que quería agregar algo más pero tenia cierto algún miedo.

Ahora entiendo su preocupación pero también se siente tan mal callar la existencia de un lugar tan bello como este,…. pero debo hacerlo.  
Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y bajar la mirada.

Es que duele, duele que solo gracias a un accidente que él me muestre pedazo de cielo.

¿Realmente ya no le gusto lo suficiente como ni para desear mostrarme este lugar por su propia voluntad alguna vez?

Tras eso cierro los ojos para seguir.

...que ingenua claro que no. Seguro solo quiere mostrárselo a su futura esposa e hijos, y claro desde su punto de vista han pasado como cientos de años o milenios sin verme gracias al Kage bunshin.

Si a eso le agregamos que estuvo entrenando con el rey de los pervertidos y que en la residencia hay un montón de chicas hermosas, fuertes y mejor dotadas esta tras sus huesos. Dios Incluso las madres de los niños que vinieron a la fiesta se lo comían con la mirada y solo una que otra lo disimulaba. Es como Sasuke en el sentido que puede tener a casi cualquiera que desee con solo tronar los dedos y para colmo ni si quiera como ninja medico le sirvo de mucho gracias a Kyuubi. ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerle más que ellas?

MOMENTO ESTO SIGNIFICA REALMENTE DESEO UNA RELACION CON ÉL. PERO CLARO QUE PIENSO ME LO MERESCO MAS SI INO Y YAMATO Y ESO FUE ANTES DE VERLO ASÍ TIENEN RAZON NO ESTOY SOLO INTERESADA EN SU CUERPO COMO MUCHOS ¿CIERTO? -luego se tranquilizo un poquito-.

Sakura- ¡Shanaro pero solo hay que ver su nuevo look Naruto esta como quiere, mejor que Sasuke-kun y Sai juntos…..bueno creo…bueno exagero, es innegable decir que esta apuesto, pero abría que ponerlos a competir para asegurarse jeje!

Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra

Sakura -¡ya me los imagino con algo mas ajustado jejeje! siiiiiii¡Pero tendré que ingeniármelas para convencerlos, seguro que sí siguen igual no será tan difícil convencer a Naruto con su rivalidad con Sasuke, y Sai-san.. bueno seguro que acepta con solo que se lo pidan¡pero Sasuke-kun será una misión imposible!……. ¡Ni modo tendré que hacerlo a la mala con él!

¡¡¡¡FRENTUDAAA!!!-grito Ino.

Fin de la Perspectiva.

Sakura abre los ojos volteando a ver a Ino, - ¡¡MALDICION ¿QUÉ QUIERES INO-cer……daaaa?!!!

Naruto detrás de ella estaba todo rojo y su boca estaba tan abierta que cabria el Titánic estaban de nuevo en la residencia en el salón. Sakura volteo alrededor sorprendida, asustada y muy roja

Sakura- ¡Eto………¿dije algo?!

Tenten completamente roja- ¡La pregunta correcta sería¿qué no dijiste¡Es un buen plan debo añadir pero no se debe hablar eso en frente de los niños y aun menos enfrente de uno a quien vas a engatusar!

Ahora ella estaba como una estatua roja con la misma expresión de Naruto.

Los niños pequeños de alrededor no entendían y las niñas preguntaban sin éxito alguno, ni con el furioso padre, ni con las soñadoras madres, quienes estaban intentando por todos los medios no sonreír ante la idea solo con conocer el rubio, algunas ocultar su rubor, hiendo por vasos con agua y actuando como si no les importara.

Estaban saliendo ya todos gracias a los padres, cuando e la nada los ahora 8 Narutos cubiertos de lodo entraron con cobarde y notando algo extraño preguntaron.

Narutos- ¡¿Nos perdimos de algo?!


	8. Chapter 9: Un jinchuriki llamado Naruto

**Un Jinchuriki llamado Naruto**

Sakura mas roja que un tomate- Yo…Yo lo siento Naruto no se que me dio. No debí…

Sakura empezó a retroceder lentamente. Pero

Ino tras verla saco una enorme sonrisa y empezó a saltar- ¡QUÉ EXCELENTE IDEA SAKURA! ¡Con chicos cómo esos será el mejor solo para mujeres que se haya visto el mundo!

Kurenai viendo que sería imposible callar eso creo dos copias. Una que se quedara viendo cómo avanzaba la discusión. Otra que se llevara a su hija a su cuarto mientras ella se disculpaba por el desenlace de la fiesta a los padres que se retiraban. Aunque los niños iban muy felices.

Akumei mientras la llevaba- ¿Mama cómo es eso de solo para mujeres?, ¿Puedo presenciarlo?

Kurenai- No hija y lo mejor es que lo olvides. Son cosas de grandes, no te puedo explicar ahora que es pues no comprenderías el porque, pero recuérdame en 10 años.

(Nota: Tendría cómo 16 akumei para entonces. No que pueda verlo pero sí entenderlo algo más. O eso creo. Para los(a) que no sepan de que se tratan. Imagínense una colonia de musculosos y guapos hombres bailando para las mujeres con cada vez menos ropa, claro sin llegar a desnudarse del todo….o eso creo.)

Anko- Jo dios, será fantástico. Y si pudiéramos traer a unos cuantos "mangos" mejor.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero mirando a Sakura decidió callar y pensar un poco. Por alguna razón sabía que si no apoyaban la idea algunas chicas mas. Entonces Sakura iba a recriminarse en vergüenza y podría no perdonarse hasta el punto de dejar la casa y difícilmente se dejaría ver de nuevo a él durante mucho tiempo……….Y eso le asustaba cómo no recordaba haber sentido desde………¿desde?

Flash back

Ino- (Suiton)

El agua del ponche se levanto y salió disparada contra Naruto.  
Kyuubi- ¡¡Repélelo y mójale el busto a Anko.!!

Antes que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta ya lo había detenido y con el agua suspendida para apuntar a Anko y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo mando a un lado para darse cuenta que a quien mojo fue a Sakura- (HO…..hooo)

Sakura con el busto mojado y medio transparente. Tras una mirada de sorpresa fue rodeada de un aura oscura que iba creciendo.

Naruto se le quedo viendo embobado su par de pechos, mucho mejor marcados. Tras la blusa casi totalmente transparente.

Anko que preparaba un nuevo jutsu paro en seco para sonreír.  
**Kyuubi- ¡………Ese chacra…..es mas oscuro que el mío…….ni el de madara y yo juntos era así ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso ahora nos matara?!**

Un tic nervioso se apodero de Naruto- (hijo de………ES CULPA TUYA MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera).

**Kyuubi- ¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO ME HACES CASO MOCOSO?!  
**  
Las copias de Naruto transformadas desaparecieron junto a los sapos al parecer no querían ser testigos de eso.

Sakura enojada con una voz siniestra- ¡¡Naruto...me puse este apretado vestido solo para ti ¿y haces esto?!

Naruto totalmente aterrado- (Kyuubi, te odio)

Fin del flash back

A si, bueno quizás eso de hace unos minutos le dio aun mas miedo. Pero bueno este era algo diferente, pero no lo dejaría pasar.

Ino abrazo a Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, quizás y solo quizás pensando lo mismo que Naruto intentarlo calmarla y hacerla sentir que todo esta bien por lo que no tiene que avergonzarse.

Naruto cruzándose de brazos aparentando estar feliz y vanidad- ¡No me molesta! Pues casi siempre cuando entreno procuro no llevar mucho y ese poco termina destrozado. Pero ¿Qué ganaría con darles esa probadita de cielo llamada mi cuerpo?!

Sakura se sorprendió de la actitud de Naruto. – (¿Realmente lo va ha considerar?, ¿No esta molestó?, ¿ni me cree una pervertida o algo? ¿No tengo que avergonzarme demasiado?)

Tenten sorprendida- ¿No me digas que lo estas considerando realmente Naruto?

Naruto- ¡Si me negara me saldrían que soy cobarde y que pienso que esta mejor ese teme, arrogante de Sasuke y/u ese Sai que yo. Y eso no. Aunque me cuesta creer que quieran comparar con esos trolls. Pero si las hace felices!

Anko-¡ YAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAA, Vamos a empezar los preparativos, tenemos que convencer a esos dos y a tantos chicos buenos cómo podamos! -sonrisa ambiciosa- ¡Además no podemos ser tacañas hay que vender algunas invitaciones! ¡Que tal si lo hacemos en una semana!

Naruto- (Hasta a más quieren invitar dios mío. Esto me pasa por ser muy gentil. Con suerte y logro que la vieja esa me mande a una misión antes y logro aplazarlo suficientes veces para que lo olviden……..Si logro convencer a shizune de no decir nada)

**Kyuubi- ¿bromeas cierto?, seguro y la noche que bailes o vienen una o dos chicas a tu cama o puedes ir a la de la que prefieras confiando que no te opondrá resistencia.  
**  
Naruto- (No pienso hacerlo y silencio)

Kyuubi- ¡COBARDE, IMPOTENTE, HOMOSEXUAL!

Naruto con una vena en la cabeza- (silencio no me harás cambiar de parecer)

Kyuubi- ¡VIIIIIIIIRGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!

Cabe decir que Naruto tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no demostrar al mundo su cabreó.

Naruto- ¡Quizás lo haga, pero va de nuevo ¿que van a hacer para pagarme tal honor?!

Anko sensualmente pegándose a su espalda- ¡Pues dinos que deseas y veremos que se puede hacer!

Naruto- ¡Pues primero plantaremos cuales son mis tareas y cuales son las suyas. Recuerden que están viviendo aquí aun buen precio. Aunque haga la mayoría aun tendrán que hacer algo. Tras esto haremos otro horario donde les aumentaremos un poco las que les toca hacer y reduciremos las mías y usaremos este horario por tres semanas después de haber bailado. Además que si pueden cada una me cocinara su mejor platillo.

Tenten pensativa- ¡Bueno ninguna sabe cocinar muy bien. Pero aun así suena un precio razonable!

Copias pensando al unisonó- (Que diablos pasa aquí. Se supone que somos vírgenes y ahora habla de entregar su cuerpo con tal facilidad. Vaya si que soy rápido)

**Kyuubis de las copias con ojos llorosos- (POR FIN, ALELUYA, AAAAAAAAAALELUYA)  
**  
Naruto- (Cómo desearía destruir esas copias, ¿porque lo tienen que poner así? Suena cómo si estuvieras defraudado de mi estado Kyuubi y que soy un inepto respecto a las chicas.)

**Kyuubi - ¿Por qué mas abra de ser? Es porque eres un inepto, del que me avergüenzo estar dentro de ti y**

Naruto entro en lo profundo de su mente hasta la jaula. Con una mirada demoniaca que inmediatamente callo al instante al mismísimo rey de los bijuus. El agua ahora era terriblemente tormentosa y a la vez parecía hervir pero no cuidaba. Aparte ahora todo brillaba de un color rojizo y las paredes brillaban con caracteres rúnicos. Mientras Naruto empezaba a hacer una serie de sellos y se hacia sangrar las manos.

Naruto en modo demente- ¡jejejejejejeje!

Kyuubi- ¡Oye espera solo bromeaba, yo no…..no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Minutos después la celda de Kyuubi seria cómo una caja totalmente a oscura sino fuera por la diversa cantidad de recuerdos que había en los muros circulando a la vez. En un lado estaban la imagen de Naruto leyendo sobre la biología junto a otros 50 clones para aumentar sus conocimientos. Y en otro lado algunas y algunos de los ancianos que recuerda haber visto en los últimos meses por accidente mientras espiaba en alguna fuente termal.

**Kyuubi- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALNACIDO CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTÓ A Mí, A MÍ. ERES CRUEL UN DEMONIO..NO. NI YO FUCIONADO CON YAMATA Y EL MISMISIMO DIABLO SERIAMOS TAN MALOS. MONSTRUO INFERNAL. TE ENTERARAS MALDITO! **

Naruto en el mundo real sonreía con un placer marcado que daría a pensar que todas esas hermosas chicas a su alrededor estuvieran desnudas y acariciándolo, mientras lo llamaban amo.

Naruto puso dos dedos cerca de su oído y pensó mandando un mensaje gracias a un fuijin jutsu- (Cobarde, estate tranquilo ya nadie te va a pedir que hagas nada. Que la copia tres de mi derecha a izquierda lo lleve afuera y le sirva su cena. Pero de castigo será solo un filete del 35 del tamaño de lo habitual. Para que te quedes con hambre traidor cobarde. Y agradece que te doy algo que te escapaste no una sino dos veces.)

Cobarde se quejo pero cabeceo y tras recibir una mirada acecinas de sus copias que tanto esfuerzo les costo atraparlo se fueron.

Anko rascándose la nuca- ¡Bueno será una pesadez pero bueno, vamos al comedor a planear los detalles del show y luego a distribuir las tareas que le tocan al administrador y a nosotras, dependiendo del numero de chicas que no estemos de misión!

Sakura algo seria, triste y algo avergonzada aun- ¡Vayan ustedes y decidan! ¡Yo tengo que revisar algunos informes del hospital y redactar algunas órdenes!

Anko encogiéndose de hombros- ¡si tú insistes!

Naruto la miro caminar hacia su habitación e Ino lo veía a él y a Sakura sintiéndose algo celosa pero comprendiéndola también y empezando a pensar que obviamente solo acepto tan fácil por su bien.

Naruto volteando a ver al resto- ¡Yo tengo que hacer una parada técnica y quisiera buscarme alguna botana de mientras, que estoy hambriento. Ustedes vayan viendo lo del show en nada las alcanzo!

Y en un instante apareció un tornado de fuego a su alrededor suyo que a la misma velocidad que apareció fue absorbido a un punto en el centro de él. Donde ya no estaba Naruto.

Sakura caminaba cómo zombi hacia su habitación aun avergonzada de si misma por guardar sus pensamientos sobre el show para sí. Y en parte molesta pensando mal de Naruto ya que acepto

(Nota: Ni yo la entiendo del todo y eso que escribí esto, pero pienso que esa sería su reacción.)

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos abriendo la puerta de su cuarto cuando se escucho tras suyo una voz.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Inmediatamente volteo sorprendida para toparse con Naruto que se veía algo nervioso. Y trato de poner una sonrisa falsa. Aunque aun algo nerviosa ella misma.

Sakura- ¡haaa ¿Qué sucede Naruto?, ¿No deberías estar con las chicas viendo sobre el horario y el show?!

Naruto con la mano en la nuca-¡…….Puessssssss, es que estaba buscando el baño y me perdí, La casa es realmente inmensa. Me cuesta creer que es mía de mi!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa- ¡No tienes remedio. Pues mira detrás de mí y si quieres en la mañanas, también hay uno exactamente frente a tú cuarto. Justo encima de esté baño y también hay otro bajo esté!

Naruto mirando el baño aun con la mano en la nuca- ¡Ho vaya, Con que ahí se escondían!

Sakura mirando a su cuarto- ¡Bueno si eso es todo me…..!

Naruto interrumpiendo- ¡Sakura-chan espera yo!

Sakura ocultando la mirada- ¡Naruto yo lamen!

Naruto interrumpiendo- ¡Espera un segundo. Yo empecé a hablar así que déjame hablar y luego tú. !

Sakura volteo a su dirección aunque con la mirada algo baja- ¡Pero Yo!  
Naruto con los brazos cruzados- ¡Y sin peros, necesito decirte algo importante!

Sakura mirándolo ya algo enojada- ¡¿Y lo mío no?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Naruto serio- ¡Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuriki del mismísimo Kyuubi no yoko. Hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Próximo Hokage de konoha Y dueño de esta residencia-¡

Sakura ahora estaba mas que cabreada iba a reclamar- ¡CÓMO TÚ…!.

Naruto con una mirada preocupada, suplicante y temerosa- ¡Te lo ruego! - Dijo paralizándola en el acto sorprendida- ¡Te lo ruego, yo quien soy Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage, Hijo del Cuarto Hokage y bla, bla bla. Te ruego que me dejes hablar primero!

Necesitaba hablar primero esta vez, sentía que si la dejaba hablar primero quizás no funcionaria igual.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, nunca había visto esa mirada suplicante a ella o a ningún otro dirigida por Naruto, ni siquiera cuando le suplicaba a Kakashi que le enseñara el chidori u otra técnica alguna. Quizás en sus pacientes asustados pero nadie esperaría verla de él fuera del hospital……….Por lo que aturdida solo cabeceo.

Naruto suspiro, mirando el suelo y rascándose la nuca.  
Naruto – ¡Yo……….Yo solo quería decirte qué….Bien. No se me da bien hacer estas cosas pero…..necesito decirte……Qué lo que voy a decir no lo digo con algún sentido pervertido ni nada……yo..!

Sakura-¡….¿Qué cosa?!

Naruto alzo la mirada viéndola y tras unos segundos Sonrió con su usual mueca que tenia antes de irse- ¡Que a pesar de lo que el tiempo y mi entrenamiento haya cambiado! ¡Y a pesar de lo que venga aquí en adelante o los muchos posibles golpes que me llevare por una u otra razón!- Dijo sobándose la mejilla sintiendo ya el dolor futuro para luego volver a sonreírle- ¡Estoy muy feliz de vivir aquí!... ¡Estoy feliz de vivir en esta residencia con ustedes!

Ahora se puso algo rojo y miro vergonzosamente al suelo mientras se volvía a rascar la nuca.

Naruto- ¡nunca podría pensar mal de ti y estoy muy feliz de que vivas aquí, Sakura-chan!

Sakura sorprendida empezaba a sentir cómo la sangre volvía a sus mejillas. Antes de voltear hacia su cuarto intentando fruncir el seño.

Sakura- ¡Baka. ¿Y a que vino todo eso? !

Naruto riendo vergonzosamente- ¡No estoy seguro, de pronto sentí que necesitabas oírlo y yo decirlo!

Sakura intentaba mantener el seño fruncido pero tenia una sonrisa que la delataría si volteaba a verlo- ¡Realmente eres un baka!

Con eso se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta corrediza y Naruto algo triste empezó a dar le vuelta.

Entonces la puerta corrediza se abrió un poco para que se asomara la cabeza de Sakura.

Sakura feliz- ¡Naruto!

Con esto el susodicho volteo en sorpresa.

Sakura sonriéndole- ¡Gracias!- E instantáneamente cerro la puerta Otra vez.

Naruto sonrió antes de voltearse y seguir su camino.

Sakura- ¡Y DONDE LE DIGAS A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO LA PAGARAS!

Naruto había volteado sorprendido hacia su cuarto, pero en tras eso empezó a reír entre dientes antes de seguir su camino.

Sakura aun estaba recargada en su puerta algo sonrojada pero muy feliz.

Sakura- ¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿Ne Naruto?! ¡

Y con esto se lanzo a su cama.

-(Realmente.. Gracias)-

Naruto llegaba al pasillo luego de su plática y en esa Pared se encontraba Ino.

Naruto sorprendido- ¡¿Ino?!

Ino- ¡¿A que viene esa cara?, Pareciera que no me reconoces!

Naruto brinco ligeramente cómo asustado de haberla cagado- ¡No, no, es que no te detecte hasta ahora!

Ino sonriente- ¡Vaya, vaya. Bueno es normal soy del tipo de infiltración e interrogación. Tengo que llevar mi nivel del sigilo al limite, realmente soy la mejor. Ni el imponente aprendiz del Sannin que entreno al cuarto Hokage, ni la mismísima aprendiz de la godaime puede detectarme al parecer!

Naruto- ¡Je definitivamente te has vuelto mas fuerte y hábil Ino!

Ino coquetamente- ¡Y sobre todo hermosa, ¿Ne, Naruto-kun?!

Naruto pareció sorprendido por algo. Pero luego empezó cómo a pensar bien antes de sonreír.

Naruto- ¿De que hablas Ino?

Ino enojada- ¿Queee diceeeeeeeeees?

Naruto- ¡Que tú belleza siempre fue incalculable!

Tras esto Ino se quedo en shock y más roja de lo que nunca se había sentido en la vida.

Naruto- ¡JAJAJAJA Deberías ver tu rostro Ino, te ves tan mona cuando estas sonrojada así. Cuesta creer que una experta en infiltración capaz de pasar desapercibida por los Alumnos de dos Sannins se ponga así!

Ino enojada- ¡Malnacido, ya que me habías ilusionado tanto y me vienes con eso!

Naruto-¡jeje Para bien o para mal, soy el ninja más impredecible de todos! ¡Además no significa que no lo haya dicho enserio! ¡En fin! ¡Y sobre la infiltración no creas que me cojeras con la guardia baja de nuevo! ¡Yo también he mejorado y mucho,………ni siquiera yo conozco mis límites!

Ino seductoramente mientras con los brazos cruzados pronunciaba su busto- ¡Bueno, quizás yo deba Hm Evaluarte a mi modo para conocer los que me interesan. ¿Ne? Naruto-kun!

Naruto bastante Rojo retrocedió

Ino-¡JAJAJAJAJA deberías ver tú rostro. Estas tan mono cuando te sonrojas así. Pareces un niño. Cuesta creer que él "Próximo Hokage" y aprendiz de uno de los legendarios Sannins se pongan así por una chica!

Naruto cruzado de brazos bufo algo molesto sintiéndose cómo un niño en las manos de esa rubia mientras esta reía aun más y sobre todo porque se la regreso.

Ino seria- ¡Aun así gracias. Podrá tener toda la súper fuerza que deseé y tener el carácter de su maestra, pero en el fondo es una chica muy sensible, así que ayúdame a cuidar de ella………Pero a distancia ¿he?!

Naruto - ¡Je Bueno……. descuida después para se que el desastre de mí es el administrador de esta residencia. Si al menos no cuido bien de mis residentes se podrían ir y no me convendría. ¿Ne?!

Ino- ¡Je pues si!- Poniéndose seria pero algo caris baja. Cómo si estuviera recordando algo horrible- ¡Naruto-kun hay algo que me viene incomodando desde que llegaste!

Naruto la miro con una ceja levantada y pensó un momento antes de responder- ¡….Aunque tengo una gran curiosidad de saber que es. Al parecer tengo una reunión haya bajo. Solo voy por algo a mi cuarto y voy para haya. Puedes ir también a ella y mas tarde te buscare o ir a tú cuarto y mandare una copia a hablar contigo!

Ino- ¡ha Cierto, yo también debería ir. Bien ya será mas tarde!

Ahora Ino se acercó de nuevo a el sensualmente y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.- Y después entre tú y yo, deseo….Hm examinarte, para comprobar esos limites tuyos que me interesan, Na-ru-to-kun.

Naruto ahora más rojo que nunca rápidamente se separo y se fue.  
Ino- ¡Jeje Realmente disfrutaremos tú estadía Naruto-kun!

Flash back

Naruto- ¡Que tú belleza siempre fue incalculable!

Fin del flas back.

Ino roja- ¡Desgraciado, ¿Por qué tenia que echarlo a perder? Si sera baka. ………bien será mejor que vaya a ayudar a planear el show!

Naruto examinaba la cama de su cuarto revisando su estado con pergaminos a los lados y una brillante luz azul oscura en su mano, cuando el Naruto que hablo con Ino y Sakura entro.

Ahora en ese cuarto había libreros en toda a habitación y un gran escritorio. En los libreros había únicamente pequeños pergaminos. Y en el escritorio una serie de planos y cuadernos junto con una canasta llena de pergaminos acompañada de otra caja de lápices y demás.

Naruto que examinaba la cama- ¡Ya va una copia informada a la reunión, buen trabajo man. Definitivamente fue una gran idea sacarte del pergamino. Muchas gracias, solo procura no hacer enfadar a las chicas para evitar perder tan útil copia. Tengo pocas copias guardas de aquella época!

Puffffffffffffffffffff

La copia de Naruto deshizo el henge volviendo a ser una de Naruto de hacia 5 años, con la ropa de shinpuden. Salvo que en vez de Naranja es rojo y su cabello este algo más peinado en punta.  
Al parecer su conversación estuvo siembre en línea con el original gracias a un fuijin jutsu del original. De ahí que pensara algunas respuestas.

Naruto joven aun rojo se trataba de recobrar su postura.- ¡Por Sakura-chan estoy feliz de haber servido de algo, pero hubiera sido realmente mejor que fueras tú mismo. Estoy seguro que le hubieras dicho exactamente lo mismo!

Naruto actual- ¡Ja, ya me gustaría pero tú sabes que he cambiado, parte de tú existencia actual es gracias a que sabía que ocurriría. No estoy tan conectado a ella cómo tú. Posiblemente no sepa que decirle y aunque lo supiera no lo diría con tal sinceridad cómo tú. Después de todo han pasado de cientos a miles de años bajo mi perspectiva. Puedo intentar copiar los patrones de comportamiento de mis copias de poco tiempo después de irme. Pero de ahí a decirlo del todo sincero sin estar actuando es otra historia!

Naruto joven- ¡Ja al parecer ni si quiera te engañas a ti mismo. Después de todo te diste cuenta de cómo se sentía y que necesitabas hacer algo. Puede ser que ya no sepas cómo se sienten las personas. Pero con Sakura-chan al menos sabes cómo se siente cuando algo anda mal!

Naruto detuvo su investigación del deterioro de la cama que quizás lo concibió. Para ponerse un instante a pensar y contestar.

Naruto- ¡Liberación de ciertas hormonas en el aire, cambios de rigidez en ciertos músculos cómo en la cara para empezar, posición de piernas, dedos, labios y brazos, dilatación de pupilas, sudoración en especial en las manos, cambios en la presión y ritmo cardiaco, ligeros temblores, cambios en la respiración. Entre otras mas!

Naruto- ¡Hay tantas diferentes maneras para saber cómo se siente una persona, sabiendo que mi entrenamiento me iba a quitar algo de humanidad y personalidad, decidí estudiar las emociones de paso y algo de Psicología. Aunque no fue fácil en especial las hormonas aun hay algunas que desconozco. Saber esto me ayudaría si algún día tuviera que interrogar a alguien y para compensar esa perdida también mientras hago investigaciones y demás leer alguna novela!

Naruto- ¡Podía intentar pensar en una manera de contestarle mas cómo psicólogo. Pero pensé que no había mejor respuesta que la de un amigo cercano que la comprendiera mejor!

Naruto joven molesto con los brazos cruzados- ¡Ya suenas cómo shino o neji, Pero hagas lo que hagas no puedes actuar todo!

Naruto volteando a mirarlo- ¡Y no lo hago del todo. A pesar de mi entrenamiento una mujer enfadada aun me da miedo, también en parte por mi lado pervertido y mi parte zorro soy muy susceptible a la atracción femenina y la lujuria cómo resultado de tener un pervertido cómo maestro y un zorro pervertido en mi cabeza. También algo la Ira, es que esté zorro es un cabron que altera mis nervios!

Naruto joven- ¡¿Entonces eso me da a entender que no has cambiado?!

Naruto- ¡Si he cambiado, sin el zorro estorbando la mayoría del tiempo estoy serio y aburrido aunque aparente una sonrisa o estado alegre, siempre pensando en algo de una investigación, la lectura y la novela que intento escribir para ayudar a mi lado sensible y creativo. Aunque a veces e de admitir que también en chicas y la "recopilación de información" de ero-sensei y mía!

Naruto joven- ¡Sinceramente sigo sin creerte del todo. Especialmente hablando de Sakura-chan, pero al menos espero que todo ese conocimiento tuyo que dices sobre las emociones ayude a evitar que sufra. Porque si me llego a enterar que la hiciste sufrir aunque solo sea una copia y te hayas vuelto increíblemente fuerte encontrare la manera de hacerte pagar, entendido!

Naruto sin darle más importancia- ¡Hai, Hai. Descuida si eso pasa yo mismo te liberare y te permitiré patearme el trasero vale!

Naruto joven pensando- ¡mmmmm me parece justo!- poniendo sonrisa lujuriosa- ¡Cambiando de temas. Son muy hermosas ¿cierto? E Ino aparte candente!

Naruto suspirando- ¡La formula de mis problemas y mis futuros problemas del corazón Chicas x belleza a la potencia de la seducción!

Naruto joven -¡Ja Ok, aunque nunca me imagine que Ino intentara algo conmigo. Supongo que estamos mejor de lo que creía. ¿Y que sobre Sakura-chan? Diosssssssss tan solo con verla por la espalda mientras iba a su cuarto me sentía derretir y al final esa sonrisa!

Naruto feliz- ¡Oh Siiiiiiiiii. Y no has visto al resto de las chicas. También están muy buenas! –ahora algo triste- ¡Tan solo desearía que las cosas no fueran así!- culmino mas tristemente!  
Naruto joven con una ceja levantada- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Naruto suspirando- ¡……….Tengo problemas con el sello al parecer esta mas inestable y no se cuando se digne a pasar a la 3th fase ni cómo sea, mucho menos si sobreviva a ella esta vez, también el miedo que akatsuki venga por mi y las chicas salgan heridas. Además por si fuera poco el bijuu de 8 colas ha de estar por mí también. Sabe que Kyuubi esta encerrado dentro de alguien y que obviamente mi cuerpo no es tan resistente cómo el de Kyuubi. Y aunque así fuera mi cuerpo no soportara el poder máximo de Kyuubi y menos por 70 o 100 años. Puesto que a Kyuubi le tomo 100. Tendré que recurrir a medidas drásticas si me enfrento a él y no se como salga!

Naruto- ¡E Igual debó enfrentármele en un futuro no muy lejano pues ya que akatsuki no es suficiente amenaza por ocho colas el mundo esta en peligro apocalíptico también, por si no fuera poco akatsuki tiene 6 bijuus que quien sabe cuando se decidan a usarlos u cómo y para culminar con el colmo de los males esta el testamento de mi padre. Quien temiendo que me convirtiera en una mala persona por el odio y maltrato puso entre otras condiciones para recibir toda mi herencia que contraiga matrimonio en cierto plazo y si puedo tenga un hijo o esposa embarazada en dicho plazo!

Naruto agarrándose la cabeza-¡ Y ESTÓ ES LO PEOR DE TODO, PUES CÓMO NO TENGO NI IDEA SIQUIERA DE LO QUE SERA DE MÍ AL FIINAL DEL AÑO, NO PUEDO PROMETERLE A UNA CHICA QUE EN TRES AÑOS NO SEA UNA ESPOSA VIUDA CON UN HIJO QUE MANTENER O SI QUIERA QUE ELLA Y EL NIÑO ESTARAN ASALVO DE AKATSUKI. ESTUPIDO PADRE MIO. ESTUPIDO TESTAMENTO. ESTUPIDA VIDA DE JINCHURIKI, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!

EL Naruto joven sorprendido vio cómo su original caía al suelo de rodillas aterrado. Lo entendía, también se sorprendió del matrimonio. Después de verlo unos segundos recupero su semblante serio y se acerco al original.

COF, COF, COFF

Naruto empezó a toser algo de Sangre.

Naruto enojado- ¡shhhhhhh maldito sello de mierda. Para colmo ahora!

Naruto joven- ¡Para ser alguien que dice que a perdido humanidad, Y dice que se ve obligado a actuar y analizar los sentimientos de los demás por medio de señales para entenderlos te preocupas demasiado por los demás. Además te has dejado llevar por el miedo y las presiones!

Naruto lo mío amenazantemente con el puño listo para golpear.

Naruto joven- ¡Y para colmo la ira, que vergüenza me doy. No aprendí a controlar mis emociones cómo dije hacer, aprendí a usarlas para convertirme en un patético niño temeroso del presente y del futuro otra vez. Pensé que lo de mil años de entrenamiento me haría mas fuerte no una tambaleante torre de cartas!

Naruto joven- ¡Aun con todo ese supuesto poder que tengo soy patéticamente cobarde en la actualidad. Bien tal parece que es hora de cumplir con otra de las funciones por las que fui creado. Increíble que el yo del pasado tenga que aconsejar sobre el futuro al yo del presente!

Naruto se calmo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con la mirada gacha, avergonzado de si mismo.

Naruto Joven- ¡Te la has pasado quejándote de lo que podría ser, pero ese NO ES el estilo de Uzumaki Naruto. Ya pasamos por eso una vez y no deseo repetirlo. Tenemos un gran poder en nuestras manos y con ello una gran responsabilidad.!

Naruto joven- ¡ Si, Hemos prometido ser Hokage y eso haremos. Sin importar que, pues nuestra palabra es un hecho casi confirmado. No tenemos que ir cargando con cosas innecesarias. Carguemos con lo que tenemos. Dices que no sabes que el sello entrara en una nueva fase. Bien no hay que temer de lo que podría o no!

Naruto joven- ¡Nuestro padre hizo este sello y estoy seguro que se aseguraría de que no buscaría darnos una carga que no podamos manejar. Resistiremos lo que venga y tomaremos la forma final. Si tienes miedo por las chicas usa ese súper fuijin jutsu tuyo y asegura el área!

Naruto joven- ¡Además eres muy fuerte ahora, podrás protegerla y si necesitas ayuda están Sakura-chan e Ino y algunas mas. Con ellas aquí tal vez solo tengas que esperar sentado a ver cómo los acaban jajá. Dios si los demás están a su nivel ya puedo vernos con una limonada mientras le patean el trasero al líder de akatsuki!

Naruto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto joven- ¡Si el problema es 8 colas entonces ve entrenando más y más técnicas especialmente contra él y al menor descuido lo paralizas para sellarlo a gusto donde quieras. Y Listo salvas el planeta y te quedas con la chica jeje!

Naruto rio un poco.

Naruto joven- ¡Si es akatsuki, te los cargas y listo, tienes a Kyuubi al menos espero que puedas derrotar hasta el bijuu de seis colas. Tienes más poder y potencial del que ningún humano haya tenido nunca. Solo demos lo mejor. No nos rendiremos nunca, ni menos consideremos siquiera que exista el peligro de perder. Ese no es nuestro estilo y no es más que un estúpido estorbo a la hora de pelear!

Naruto joven -¡Si tú no eres capaz de derrotar a akatsuki y ese bijuu ¿entonces quien? ¿Quien sino el que le a prometido al mundo que sería el mejor Hokage de todos?, ¿Quién sino el Jinchuriki del poderoso Kyuubi?, ¿Quién sino aquel que a convertido 5 años de entrenamiento el equivalente de 1000? ¿Quién sino aquel nacido de la voluntad de fuego? ¿Quién sino Uzumaki Naruto?!

Naruto joven pensando- ¡¿o es Namikaze Naruto en realidad? Bien cómo sea que te llames!

Naruto joven con ojos soñadores- ¡Si el problema es el testamento, pues es lo más sencillo. Desde un principio eso estaba arreglado. Si Sakura-chan no esta ocupada por algún imbécil, pues le seguimos intentando hasta que se deje sacar en una cita y muchas mas. Así la enamoras perdidamente y con nuestro irresistible encanto te casas y tienes un bonito bebe!

(Nota: Comprendan es el de joven de la saga actual. Cómo en el manga no muestra interés por otra chica pues que remedio.)

El Naruto real no pudo más que sonreír un poco y dar por irremediable a su yo del pasado.

Naruto joven ahora algo mas pensativo- ¡Y bien si no se puede bien el ultimo día compras una argolla, Un papel que diga que eres hijo del cuarto, agarras un gran fajo de billetes, Y si tras mostrárselo a las chicas de la casa ninguna accede vas a la calle haces el de tin, marin, de do, pingüe entre chicas bellas y la chica que salga le muestras el fajo, la argolla, el papel y la casa. Así hasta que salga la buena jeje quien dirá que esta embarazada si le preguntan y ya no mas te encargas de hacerlo pronto realidad. ¿Ya vez? "Sencillo"!

Naruto aun con una sonrisa no pudo mas que darse un zape. De la tonta pero usable idea de su yo pasado.

Naruto- ¡Bien aunque suene absurdo tienes razón. Pero no sé sobre el primer plan de matrimonio. Creó que iré viendo con las chicas haber que tal me siento!

Naruto joven enfadado agarrándolo de la camisa- ¡¿QUEEE? ¿INSINUAS QUE SAKURA-CHAN NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PARA TI?, AHORA SI TE LA PARTO.

Naruto sacándoselo de encima- ¡Tranquilo, no dije eso. Es decir Sakura-chan si es muy hermosa entre otras muchas cosas. Pero tenemos límite de tiempo y el matrimonio es algo de toda la vida. Si dices que pase lo que pase debemos de sobrevivir. Hay que ver muy bien con quien. Hay muchas chicas bellas aquí también. Hasta ahora parece que Sakura-chan fue mí amada en el pasado, pero también hay que ver cómo se siente ella y cómo se desarrollan las cosas con ella y las demás. Quizás me empiece a enamorar de otra o no sé y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar!

Naruto joven enojado- ¡mmmm cómo quieras, parece que después de todo esa mente tuya empieza a funcionar bien. Aunque no me guste la respuesta. Pero de nuevo asegúrate de cuidar bien y que no salgan lastimadas Sakura-chan, Ino o quien sea. O te pateare el trasero!

Naruto triste- ¡Lo sé, quisiera que todo fuera tan fácil cómo intentar con solo una, pero esto es lo mejor. Si solo busco una en ese tiempo no puedo asegurar que seamos felices. Y descuida si le hago daño a alguien les permitiré a ella y a ti hacerme todo el daño que deseé!  
Con esto la conversación se pudo dar por terminados.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los escuchaba.


	9. Chapter 10: Caza y humanidad

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera no lo pondría en Fanfictión ni foro alguno.

Siento la demora. El cap en si tiene mucho casi listo. Pero algo no le pareció a mi catador. Intente trabajar en algo nuevo, pero le había dejado pasar tiempo y ya no lo encontraba. Intente hacer otros diferentes pero no me daba tiempo. Por pura suerte lo encontré y tras hacerle nuevos cambios me decidí a colgarlo. Sólo le pregunte a otros por su opinión y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, esta vez.

Siento si he sido tan negligente con esto. Ya se me hizo costumbre, ¿Verdad? u.u. Estoy arto de esa faceta. Quiero cambiar y trabajar bien en esto y los otros. Tengo demasiadas ideas y he de dar seguimiento. Le daré una mayor continuidad. No prometo uno a la semana pero intentare que no tarde tanto.

-Hola-= dice  
_[i]-Hola-[/i]_= piensa  
hola= Narración  
**[b]--Hola-** [/b]kyubi, o personajes realemnte enfadados dice., o personaje en modo oscuro dicen.

Por fin les traigo el Cap 10. He quitado las scrip pues los profesionales no las usan y trato de usar más las perspectivas, necesito mejorar esto para hacerme escritor.

**Capitulo 10: Caza y humanidad. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.O.V Naruto**

- _Que largo día a sido-_

-  
Pensé mientras salía del cuarto del baño. Secándome la cabeza con una toalla azul y unos bóxer negros con pequeñas estrellas naranjas. Ahora no sé veían tatuajes en mu cuerpo.

_-Si que la tuve dura con la cena, con tantas chicas jóvenes ¿cómo rayos va a saber uno cuando prefieren algo nutritivo y bajo en grasas o algún manjar por la ocasión. Sin contar los intentos de Anko-san. Alguien tiene que decirle que el hacer que una serpiente acaricie tu pierna no seduce a nadie. Pero de nuevo ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que no funciona sí de enojarse puede dejar que la serpiente se coma sus hijos?.-_

_-Y por si fuera poco sólo pude entrenar una hora y fue bajo la lluvia. Estoy acostumbrado a entrenar casi todo el día. Incluso cuando estoy viajando…che. De seguir así no estaré en forma para soportar nade de lo que venga. Quizás fue una mala idea aceptar vivir aquí, quizás debí rentar un departamento, contratar a alguien y ya no mas venir a recoger el dinero. Pero bueno ero-sensei y cualquier hombre me maldeciría hasta la muerte por dejar está oportunidad….ni tampoco quiero dejarla ir, debo admitir.-_

Tras abrir la puerta puse la mano en un punto en la pared, prendiendo con chakra las velas del candelabro en el techo y paredes. Mostrando la habitación. A la cual por muy extraño que me suene, tendré que regresar por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora esta toda poblada de estantes con pergaminos. Incluso estantes sobre estantes, aunque había algunas pilas de pergaminos aun tirados, la mesa de trabajo con forma de Kyuubi con una silla con el signo de los Uzumaki y el kangi de Kyuubi encima. También había una mesita aun lado de su cama con forma de halcón, a un lado de donde puse la mano había una especie de estatua de una rana meditando sobre un pilar. Además de las armas y fotografías sobre el espacio vació en que esa tarde estaba su cama.

_-A sí. Es cierto, mandé unas copias a restaurar el armazón de la cama.-_

Ahora miraba lo amontonado y pequeña que se veía la enorme habitación con tanta cosa.

_- Creo que necesito decorar un poco, hay demasiadas cosas importantes a la vista y muy poco espacio en el cuarto. Aunque técnicamente sólo ero-sensei y Cobarde pueden entrar cuando no este. Quizás pueda llenarlo de espejos.-_

**-Sera más excitante-**dijo kyuubi- **para cuando te estés…divirtiendo en este cuarto con una chica. Imagínate Ino desnuda sobre tus caderas, subiendo y bajando viéndose a si misma mientras lo hace de un lado. Y detrás una copia con Reiko con las piernas abiertas mientras la acaricias en todo su esplendor y ella viéndolo.- **

Me quede quieto un momento, podía sentir una pequeña sonrisa lujurioso junto con el tren de pensamientos. Pero decidí sacudir tanto la idea cómo la cabeza.

- _-¿Qué no has tenido suficiente por hoy bola de pelos?, Guárdate tus comentarios por una semana. Al menos te ruego que te lo guardes durante la noche. Si te la pasas hablando de esto no podre dormir.-_

**- Vamos no me digas que no te gustaría.-**

_-Claro que me gustaría. El dilema es cumplirlo. No es tan fácil convencer a UNA chica de dormir con uno. Y aun más difícil es convencer a dos o más y en especial esas dos que se ven muy orgullosas. Si alguien puede le hago un altar. Pero gracias, por fin en todo el mendigo día dices algo pervertido sin que haya una chica cerca que pueda matarme.-_

**-No te acostumbres, sólo trato de ser amigable-**

_- No planeaba tal cosa. Pero ahora que caigo, ¿por qué tu empeño en hablar de sexo?. –_

**-…. Buen punto. Te seré honesto. Mi idea original cuando empecé es hacerte la vida difícil para mi deleite, y sigue siendo mi idea principal. –**

-Maldito Kyuubi- murmure con una gota en la cabeza.

**- Pero ahora no es sólo eso. Estuve 17 años encerrado sin poder ver lo que pasaba más que ocasionalmente. No tienes ni idea de lo aburrido que se vuelve ser un inmortal sin necesidad de dormir y sin poder hacer nada. Nunca he sido humano tampoco y menos he tenido alguien con quien hablar por mucho tiempo. Tú estuviste sólo y fuiste odiado durante tu infancia. Yo he estado pasado eso durante milenios. Sólo teniendo el pelear y los gritos de la gente como prueba de que estoy vivo. Más las veces que he interactuado con humanos ha sido bajo la conciencia de que me temen o buscan usarme.-**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí pena por Kyuubi. Pero intento suprimir esa sensación. A Kyuubi no le gustaría enterarse que me estoy compadeciendo por él. Sé que si habla mucho es porque es la única forma de entretenerse y liberarse, aunque sin darse cuenta eso significa que continuamente hablara hasta el punto de volverme loco o decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría de decir. Pero fue demasiado tarde pues Kyuubi lo sintió.

- **Mierda, hable mucho de nuevo. Olvídalo y te reitero. Soy UN DEMONIO. He matado por el puro placer de matar. –**

No le conteste y trato de olvidar el tema. Sé que de decir cualquier cosa podría hacer que Kyuubi rechace hablarme por semanas. A veces eso suena una bendición pero pese a todo es una gran ayuda y aunque no lo admita a veces es agradable. Ya no me es fácil sentirme sólo con él. Usaría mis conocimientos en psicología, pero sé que intentarlo sólo creara un muro más grande. Le ayudare primero con hechos y luego con palabras.

Decidí acercarme al balcón con el fin de ver la luna. Pero esta lloviendo aun. Así que me devuelvo a la cama.

Tuum

Se escucho un sonido hueco

-¿ara?- dije mirando la gran tabla cuadrada del suelo_- cierto algo hueco._

Di un paso atrás y me dispuse a jalar con su mano y chacra la gran tabla cuadrada del piso. Notando que si había un hoyo que comunicaba con el cuarto de abajo.

_- Que suerte que había un sello cubriendo el cuarto, si no alguien hubiera podido entrar por abajo.-_

Lentamente palpó los bordes del oyó, notando que fue hecho desde pensarlo mucho bajo por el agujero. Pero casi no veía nada más que una ventana.

_- Esta como la boca del lobo. ¿Abra un apagador o vela.?.¿Me huele familiar, es el cuarto de alguien.....-_

De pronto se volteo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**-Naruto-**

_-Lo sé-_

Abrí ligeramente los brazos

Pusssrrrrrrrr

Mis brazos se prendieron en llamas. Rebelando una habitación de un color rojizo en las paredes. Ligeramente desordenada. Los cajones ligeramente abiertos. Un escritorio con varios papeles. Grapas

RUMMM

El sonido de una ventana se abrió y una sombra parecía iba a escapar, pero….

-: Shizune-san, ¿Qué esta haciendo?.-

Trassss

Fin de la perspectiva.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.O.V Shizune**

Estaba tratando de salir por la ventana, tenía aun un par de los hojas de sellos en mis brazos. Cuando.

-: Shizune-san, ¿Qué esta haciendo?.-

Trass

Rayos tire las cosas pero entonces mire a Naruto-kun frente mío.

-¡Na..Naruto-kun...veras...Es que te escuche bajar y pensé que alguien se había metido. Prefería cacharlo con alguien mas...-Abriendo los ojos- ¿Y tu que haces aaaaa?.

Entonces abrí los ojos para mirar, pero lo encontré DESNUDO a excepción de su badana y sus boxeadores negros con estrellas. Con su musculoso pecho y una flecha hecha de bello rubio en su pecho que apuntaba a bajo. para darle el efecto mas impactante y a su punto de vista varonil los brazos ligeramente abiertos y en llamas.....oh dios.

Si viera una pintura de esto juraría que estoy viendo un semi-dios pintado……….y quizás no me alejo mucho de la agregarle más efecto tenia sello de Kyuubi ahora ligeramente de un color mas rojizo con la espiral cómo llameante, las 8 lineas que antes pasaban arriba bajo era mas largas con forma de unas colas y a los lados dos cómo alas algo grandes expandiéndose a los costados.

- ¿aaaa....aaaa?-Alcance a balbucear con la boca seca.

Entonces entendió y mirando su propio cuerpo se sonrojo antes da asustarse aparentemente.

-: aaa...aaaa- segui balbuceando antes de -...KYAmm…

De pronto la luz de la llama se apago y sentí una calurosa mano sobre mi boca. ¡mierda!. Naruto-kun rápidamente se había puesto a mi espalda con una mano y rodeándome la cintura con la otra pegándole mas a su cuerpo.

-No grites por favor. Si gritas solo harás las cosas mas duras. - Naruto dijo susurrándome al oído...a lo que solo me pude alterar más.

Estaba súper roja intentando zafarme de su agarre, sólo provocando que este la pegara mas- ¡MMMMMMM.......MMMMM!

Diablos por mas que intentaba no me podía soltar. Por favor suelta me Naruto-kun. O al menos no me susurres así al oído, lo que quieras menos eso.

- Espera por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Tranquilízate. Te soltare si prometes no gritar. No quería asustarte-

Estaba hecha un caos entre asustada y algo excitada. Todo el día mi cuerpo me había querido remediar toda esta mierda de vida sin relaciones y sin hijos. Y Ahora estaba entre los brazos del hombre que había desatado todas esas reacciones, estaba con las manos calientes, semidesnudo, pegando cierto miembro contra mi cuerpo y para colmo susurrándome en el oído

_-………..QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEE-_

Seguí intentando zafarme o al menos alejar mi trasero de su miembro. Pero todo esto sólo reforzó su apretón a mí.

-MMMMMMMMMMM.......MMMMMMMMM-

Fin de la perspectiva

* * *

_-Dios, no mas feromonas no mas feromonas, no mas feromonas. ¡Maldición!, maldito cuerpo semi-demonio......NO TE LEVANTES, POR DIOSSSS. NO LO . Desactive mis Fuijin jutsus, ahora no me puedo meter en un genjutsu con rapidez.-_

**- jejejejeje- se oyó la risa de Kyuubi.**

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron blancos al igual que su piel. Ya sabia que venia. Lo único que me faltaba es la nueva participación.

**- Lo hueles y lo sientes, ¿verdad?, las feromonas te llaman, tú testosterona te llama. Deja que la Naturaleza haga lo que siempre quiso hacer. **

Empezó a temblar ligeramente. Aumentando más el deseo de ambos y sus ojos se afilaron. Mientras también su temperatura aumento varios grados, cosa que sintió ella.

- Mmmmm- Shizune gimió ligeramente por el calor extra y ligero movimiento.

_-HO DIABLOSS, NO. ESTO NO.- _Pensó un aun más asustado y excitado Naruto:

**-Sssssssssssss-** inhalo de kyuubi- **Oye esto suena mejor que aquellas novelas tuyas. Quizás sea buen momento para poner en práctica aquellas habilidades que ideaste y anotaste en tu Sex Note.-**

**-Que delicioso verdad y que sonido tan…pero tan dulce. Cómo nunca hubo una zorra demoniaca gigante nunca había podido probar esto. Pero ahora que se podría decir soy humano también me llama también. Ahora entiendo el ciclo de Solo comparable a su fresco y excitante olor…Y es solo el principio. Seguro será aun mas grandiosos cuando la tengas en la cama gimiendo por la sensación de tus labios en su cuerpo des…-**

_-: ¡Te lo ruego Kyuubi!_- le interrumpió Naruto- _cállate. Ya te abras dado cuenta que éste no es su cuarto. Es el de alguien mas y sí…-_

Duuum.. un recyerdo paso por mi mente. Uno por el que abrí los ojos de par en par.

_Flash back_

_El Naruto real escuchaba la conversación de la copia del Naruto joven con Sakura mientras probaba los resortes de la cama, gracias a un fuijin jutsu de comunicación._

_-…….Puessssssss, es que estaba buscando el baño y me perdí, La casa es realmente inmensa. Me cuesta creer que es mía de mi- dijo Naruto._

_- No tienes remedio- dijo sakura- Pues mira detrás de mí y si quieres en la mañanas, también hay uno exactamente frente a tú cuarto. Justo encima de esté baño y también hay otro bajo esté  
- Ho vaya, Con que ahí se escondían-_

_Fin del flash back_

_-:Oh dios mío. NOO. ES EL CUARTO DE SAKURA-CHAN. Maldición, con razón se me hacia familiar ese olor. Definitivamente no puedo hacerlo en esté cuarto. Si me encuentra me asesinara.- _

**-Oh, ¿eso significa que si no fuera su cuarto lo harías?. –**

- _Si…Quiero decir no. Vamos kyuubi. Déjame tranquilo. No soy ningún abusador de mujeres. No puedo hacer esto. Y menos tan pronto.-_

**- No es abusar de una mujer el hacer lo que ambos quieren. Sería si ella se negara, pero ambos sabemos que no necesitas presionar mucho.-**

_- Kyuubi- _Pensó seriamente Naruto y Kyuubi entendió. De todas maneras por su plática anterior no tenia realmente ganas de molestarlo. Por otro lado hora no tenia uso incitarlo. Tendrá los poderosos instintos de un demonio, pero si algo no cambiara en Naruto es su fuerte voluntad mas sabía que era posible abrir brechas en estas aunque sean pequeñas de la manera correcta.

La mejor estrategia ahora es usar casuales ataques y pequeños que puedan entrar en su subconsciente mientras que deja que las chicas y sus instintos degraden su muralla preparándola para ser destruida.

De pronto la voz del zorro se dejo escuchar en su mente. Pero Naruto tanto por instinto como por su conexión sabía cuatro cosas:

Primero y más importante; El zorro no se había rendido.  
Segundo: Había trazado algún plan de acción.  
Tercero: Estaba buscando las cosas más importantes en cualquier animal y demonio: Reproducirse y cazar. Por lo que era imposible pararlo.  
Y cuarto: Que por primera vez le tiene miedo al zorro.

Por absurdo que suene el oír que al demonio más poderoso de todos le interesa su vida sexual y al mismo tiempo entendible puesto que Naruto es lo único que tiene para entretenerse, al maldito zorro esto le parece lo más interesante del mundo. Un pasatiempo del zorro se había convertido en una meta.

Esta ya no era para el zorro sólo una forma de fastidiarlo y entretenerse con los sucesos como realmente fue hasta esa noche. Esto se había convertido en una casería para el zorro con el único propósito de experimentar aquellas dos cosas tan importantes en su naturaleza que nunca pudo experimentar con plenitud por ser el único zorro gigante. El apareamiento y la casería y va a poner toda su inteligencia y voluntad en él. Quizás no era una casería por comida sino por la voluntad de Naruto, pero era una casería.

Naruto podía sentir en carne propia la determinación del zorro. Y le quedaba claro, que hasta que el zorro no estuviera satisfecho, no habría momento durante su estancia en ningún lugar donde no sé sienta como una presa. No había lugar donde esconderse, ni castigo que detuviera la caza. No había manera acabar esto sino era dándole al zorro lo que quiere.

Naruto trato de girar un poco sus caderas sin soltarla. Aunque lentamente ella había dejado de pelear y sólo esperaba para ver que ocurría.

Kyuubi se dio cuenta que la discusión parecía llegar a su fin. La excitación de Naruto paso a ira, luego a vergüenza y ahora determinación. Pero podría volverse ira de nuevo y en un estado tan afectado podría perder el control. Pero ya había logrado algo. No obstante no iba a dejarlo así, tenía que decir algunas cosas..

**-..Naruto, si temes por tu humanidad recuerda que esta no se define por lo correcto, o la lógica. Sino por los sentimientos y el instinto. Tú eres humano, pero también un demonio cómo me llaman. Seguir tus instintos y hacer idioteces es parte de la vida de ambos. Ya sea humano, animal o demonio. Así que hacer esto no significara que dejes de ser humano en nada. Sino mas bien significa que serás mas humano.-**

**-Por otro lado. ¿crees que la haces impura si le haces el amor o algo?. ¿Crees que un hombre que la discrimine por cuantas relaciones ha tenido la merece?. Él hombre con el que pasara el resto de la vida la amara por quien es ella. Si la despreciara por algo cómo esto entonces es un idiota. Pero esto no es algo tan grave. No tenías que preocuparte de embarazarla tan fácilmente. Ella es medico o algo así y kunohichi. Aunque aun puedes decirle que se tome algo. Realmente no era ni malo ni bueno hacerlo sólo por deseo en esta ocasión. Mientras sean saludables y ambos lo deseen.-**

-: _…Yo _-Pensó Naruto dudando un poco antes de seguir manteniéndose firme- _…no debo. NO DEBO. NO LO HARE. Quizás tenga razón. Quien sabe si ya tiene a alguien en mente y yo lo hago mas difícil Y si me descubren. Cosa probable en este cuarto entonces me será mas difícil encontrar la desea pues me tacharan de pervertido, sí primero no me matan. Por otro lado "eso" no es algo que deba tener por solo deseo. Solo le confundiré y a mi también. Tener esto podría llevar a despertar sentimientos y estoy seguro que ambos queremos elegir esto con la mente clara y el corazón, no por sólo una noche de pasión._

Kyuubi sabia que había tentado su razón y seguir presionando solo lo haría aferrarse mas a su voluntad. Seguir seria solo peligroso, pero lo había hecho dudar mucho. Había perdido la batalla, pero estaba más cerca de ganar la guerra

**-:Bien….Por hoy te dejare hacer cómo desees. Pero recuerda hay veces en que se puede seguir el instinto y otras no. Si no eres capaz actuar acorde a la situación sólo causaras más dolor a todos. Hoy era una oportunidad de hacer algo que los aliviaría de muchas tensiones en el futuro. Esperar mucho y negarse a sentir sólo te traerá más confusión a ti y los otros en el futuro con lo que los lastimaras también. Y sí suprimes tu instinto cuando no debes entonces también puede hacerte la vida más difícil. .**

Naruto no pudo mas que soltar un suspiro de alivio….aunque sabía que kyuubi tendría razón.

**-Recuerda que no podrás contra el instinto para siempre. Y ahora cómo semi-demonio ZORRO menos. La vida ha encontrado la forma de sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo, no sé detendrá tan fácilmente y menos en ti, tanto cómo semi-demonio como humano. **

_-: …………..ssssss maldito zorro y sus juegos mentales-_

De pronto recordó que antes había estado intentando calmar a Shizune. Y volteo a verla. O podía ver mucho pero alcanzaba a ver su rostro volteado a él. Entre asustada y excitada pero sin hacer nada. Solo esperando que hiciera algo.

Habían pasado algunos segundos en el que solo intercambiaron miradas.

-: …..eto- Decía Naruto nervioso-… Shizune-san…..Podría prometerme no gritar si la libero.

Shizune de pronto recupero el miedo de antes, junto a la facilidad de una escapatoria y este la hizo hacer un ruido de aceptación rápido y repetitivo.

Naruto tenia serias dudas sobre que hacer.

-: _-Quizás el zorro tiene razón y debo seguir mis instintos ahora para que quizás me facilite negarme cuando no debo. O bien sigo sin no deber y podría meterme en un lio. Además que hacerlo recién encontrados es mucho. Pero quizás ..No sea cómo sea debo soltarla. Es cierto. Si he de buscar esposa debo tener la mente clara. No me puedo dejar guiar tan fácil a demás no me puedo aprovechar yo soy el culpable de que este actuando raro. Sin contar que si sé aparece Sakura-chan me mata y nada me salva.-_

Lentamente la soltó, ella rápidamente se alejo respirando pesadamente, mientras él y quería dejar el tema

-:Perdona- decía él nervioso- ¿Qué me decías que haces tú aquí?-

Shizune inmediatamente recobro la postura aunque estaba algo asustada.

-: eto veras……ha si…Sakura me debía entregar unos papeles del centro medico y pues se le olvido así que vine a buscarlos…eso si. Pero luego llegaste y pensé que era un ladrón o algo. Por eso intente salir., Pero ¿y TÚ que haces en el cuarto de Sakura?¡ ¿Y EN ESE ESTADO?-

Naruto nervoso extendió su mano donde surgió una llama no tan grande iluminándolos. Haciendo que rápidamente Shizune apartara la vista por ver de nuevo su cuerpo. Aunque la devolvía de momentos algo roja

-shuuuuu, Cálmate que si me encuentran me matan y no tan rápido. Déjame ver. Entraste por papeles con la luz apagada y no tenías ningún papel del hospital. –

Naruto recogió uno de los papeles sellos con una larga cuerda. Miro hasta la cama y saco un cuaderno.

_Diario_

Y hasta abajo decía en una etiqueta: NO ABRAN O LOS MATO.

-jejeje, sí, es de Sakura-chan-

Lo dejo aun lado y formo un sello al instante una cuerda azul se formo y vino volando otro de los sellos. Camino a otro lado frente a un cuadro e hizo lo mismo. Shizune estaba más que sorprendida. A ella le tomaba casi un minuto desactivar y tomar los sellos, pero a él un instante.

Lo otro que estaba conectado a uno de los sellos era una foto. Era una foto del equipo kakashi 2. Con Kakashi, sakura, sasuke y sai en ese orden frente al árbol con el columpio que hay frente a la academia con Sakura sentada en este. Y dos palabras de tinta flotante tras sasuke y sai el primero de sasuke diciendo "pequeño" mientras el de sai "grande" y claro la espada del asqueado sasuke en el cuello de sai. Kakashi parecía feliz aunque no se veía su sonrisa y sakura parecía tratando de aguantar la risa mientras veía los letreros. Sai indiferentemente a la espada trataba de mostrar más su paquete.

_- jejeje, Sólo por esas cosas recordaba a Sai. jeje. Parece que el mundo no necesita de Naruto Uzumaki ni Naruto Namikaze para seguir. Parece que todos han estado bien y felices. No debería arriesgar eso por mis propios deseos. ..Quizás debería irme de nuevo y dejar todo a Tsunade-bachan para tratar lo de heimdall por mí cuenta. Es mejor que arriesgar a la ciudad y podre atacar por sorpresa con mayor probabilidad….aunque ya le prometí a Tsunade-bachan que estaría en su juego. Supongo que puedo intentar disfrutar una vida normal por mientras._

**-: No juegues, no te dejare hacer eso. Debemos tratar de conseguir que te cases y tengas un hijo mientras trabajas junto a Konoha, para luego derrotar a akatsuki y yamata cómo decía tu yo joven. Vamos acabamos de animarte. No te pierdas tan fácilmente. Mas bien parece que ERES UN COBARDE. No temes ir a pelear contra los enemigos mas fuertes, ni enfrentar tú solo el apocalipsis, pero cuando se trata sobre una vida que recordar te acobardas y pones pretexto sobre pretexto.**

- Yo- dijo Naruto ignorando al zorro- sólo baje porque encontré el agujero en el techo. Fue una suerte que estuvieras aquí. Pero vete. Ahora sé todo el plan de la vieja esa. Sólo me falta hacerla pagar.

-:..¿Enserio lo sabes?- Pregunto hizune-

-: Es más claro que el agua. No había cuadros esta mañana ni diarios en las habitaciones y todas las chicas estaban esta semana, pero no en casa hoy. Mucha coincidencia, ¿No lo crees? Ahora te encuentro con esto y veo para que es. Por la falta de cuadros pensé que realmente se habían metido ilegalmente. Pero era por estas cosas.

-todo- siguió diciendo naruto- hasta la salida de las chicas a esa hora estuvo preparada. Sabían que llegaba hoy y alguien las convenció para que salieran. Pusiste los links y sellos y luego que llegaron las chicas los volviste a activar desde lejos para regresarlos.. Sólo faltaba quitar los links. Pero antes me fuiste a salvar cuando consideraste que Tsunade-bachan tendría suficiente. Ahora estabas quitando los links. Esa vieja bruja, ya me las pagara-.

_-¿Este es aquel Naruto tonto de hace años.?_- pensó Shizune –_No es que sea muy complicado, pero tampoco me suena al viejo Naruto. Oh dios. Si les dice a las chicas yo y Tsunade-sama seremos condenadas- _

- yo…yo…. – decía shizune antes de resignarse- Sí, esta bien. Es cierto. Las chicas saben que paso pero no que yo participe. Solo necesitaba saber donde estabas con certeza así que durante las pruebas de identidad cuando tomaron tu protector frontal, le pusieron un nuevo rastreador. Con ello aun si hicieras kage bunshin sabría por donde estabas.

-Así que para eso es- respondió el rubio alzando los ojos como mirando su protector frontal- y yo que pensaba que era sólo por si me pasaba algo en una misión supieran donde esta mi cuerpo. En fin.-

Le sorprendió a Shizune que también supiera la existencia del rastreador. Pero no dijo nada. El rastreador estaba hecho para alimentarse del chakra del ninja. No necesitaba mucho. Se usaba para lo que dijo Naruto, sólo le dieron otro uso. También manda una señal si recibe un chakra ajeno por si alguien roba el hitae.

-: En…entonces…No me delataras.-Dijo esperanzada shizune

- Sé que todo fue plan de la vieja y ella pagara.-

Naruto de pronto pareció cómo si se le encendiera el foco y puso una sonrisa sádica y ligeramente lujuriosa mientras apagaba la flama para acercarse a ella y abrazarla ligeramente poniéndola roja. Entonces se le acerco a su oído y susurrando dijo.

-Tú también pagaras un día. No te diré donde, ni cuando. Pero pasara. Pude ser cómo un pequeño favor… una realmente interesante petición o bien puede ser un castigo sea lo que sea de ello no podrás escapar. Y ya sea yo o ambos lo vamos a gustar.-

Shizune estaba excesivamente roja y con la boca realmente abierta. Antes de apresurarse rápidamente a la salida.

RUMM- sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose y cerrándose.

-jejejeje-

**-Para ser alguien quien dice no le hará nada le insinúas demasiado. ¿Qué planeas hacerle?**

_-……….Ahora no Kyuubi, ya tuve suficiente contigo por cien vidas. Te veo mañana. Sólo te diré que únicamente me vengue-_

**-Estoy seguro que esta amenaza no será una vacía. Ya lo veras. Y lo vas a disfrutar.-**

Naruto ignoro a la sellada bola de pelos y se dispuso a caminar hacía la puerta y abrirla.

Ruumm

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, pero no gracias a Naruto quien termino pasando la mano por la hendidura tocando algo suave y redondeando.

-¿Are?.- Dijo Naruto confundido pues aunque veía que la puerta se abrió ligeramente no puede ver bien que toco.

RUMMMM

Sin respuesta la puerta se termino de abrir con un Naruto que aun mantenía la mano en el mismo lugar. Lentamente con terror y la otra mano encendió una llama alumbrando un poco mostrando una mirada verde sorprendida que lo miraba y su mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Naruto rápidamente apago la llama.

Pusssss

La volvió a encender sin quitar la mano aun, para ver una mirada que demostraba cierta enojo para volver a apagar la llama. Encendió y apago varias veces la llama encontrándose, viéndola cada vez más y más enojada hasta que al final tenia una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo Satan.

_-Sí, desgraciadamente sí es ella-_

**-Na…ru…to- **Dijo con una demoniaca voz que hacia sonar la de kyuubi como un niño pequeño.

-etoo- dijo naruto quitando la mano y retrocediendo lentamente.- Puedo explicarlo sii, encontré el...-

Naruto inmediatamente cortando comenzó a huir, saltando por la ventana a una velocidad sin precedentes en la historia de Konoha pero una mano lo agarro del pie y le empezó a hacer girar a velocidades abismales.

**-SSHAAAAAAAAANAROOOOOOO, PERVERTIDOOOO-**

PUUUMMMMMMMM

Naruto se encontraba incrustado en una roca. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero sabía que ya no estaba en la mansión. Con dificultad se asomo aturdido, extrajo algo de chakra de Kyuubi y su vista mejoro permitiéndole ver que estaba en la montaña hokage y miro el rostro del tercero.

-hey ojisan, Que ojos tan grande tienes- Dijo aturdido antes de caer inconsciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.O.V Naruto**

El sol se empezaba a asomar en Konoha. Había mandado a que una copia se disculpara e intentara darle una explicación a Sakura cuando despertara tan pronto lo hice yo en la roca, aunque seguro espera fuera de su habitación todavía a que despierte.

_Sueño._

_Estábamos todas las chicas estaban alrededor mío. Ino-san me daba a comer trozos de manzana en la boca. Mientras Shizune me masajeaba los hombros._

_- oh naruto-kuun.- se escucho la inconfundible voz de anko.  
Volteo a ver a anko notando que CASI DESNUDA. Sólo con una camiseta._

_- ohh sííí. ¿Qué pasa anko-sen…..sei- dije seductoramente._

_Jejejeje- respondió malvadamente ella para empezar a tumbarse sobre mi. Dejandome sentir que efectivamente no había nada abajo., mientras ponía una cara zorruna diga de mi para luego acercarse a mi oído._

_-Espero que lo disfrutes tanto cómo yo.-_

_- O yehaaaa -Lentamente me empezó a besar ma mejilla varias veces antes de lamerme con una larga lengua.- ¿Ara?...estas bi..wack.- me queje de un nauseabundo olor que parecía venir de ella._

-

Fuera del sueño.

-Vamos levántate Naruto-kun- decía una extraña voz que simula ser de chica.- tienes mucho que hacer.-

-Espera anko-san, algo huele mal.- murmure medio dormido antes de abrir los ojos y voltear hacia cobarde recibiendo una lamida en la boca.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKK-

Segundos después

Estaba en el baño del frente, sólo en mis chones lavándome la boca con cobarde a la espalda.

Pufffff, puffff, pufffff – MALDITO COBARDE. ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?,

-¿Qué?. ¿ no te gusto?, antes parecías disfrutarlo tanto. jejeje-

-sssssssss.- le respondí, fastidiado.

**-vaya Naruto**- dijo Kyuubi **- no sabia que eras zoófilo. ¿Quién te viera?**

_—Mira. No te metas. Realmente no te metas. O te juro que la pagaras caro._

**-Hooo no puede ser. Primero besas a cobarde y ahora me quieres violar a mi.- **de repente empezó a cantar indefinidamente- **zoófilico, zoofilico, zooofilico, zooofilico, zooofilico, zooofilico.**

Si soy Naruto Namikaze antes conocido cómo Naruto Uzumaki. Vivo en una residencia de chicas, tengo un pervertido cómo maestro, un pervertido patoso zorro demoniaco dentro que le hace de conciencia y otro zorro molesto que supuestamente es mi compañero y este es oootro día en mi vida.

-UHGGGGGGGGGGG. ¡Más te vale tener una buena, pero buena razón para molestarme tan temprano Cobarde, que independientemente de lo que seas te venderé por kilos en la taquería más cercana!- .

-Heimdall- respondió cobarde tajantemente

Mis ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa y miedo.

…………………………………………………………………..

El siguiente cap se titula: La batalla de cristal: Gaara y Kankuro vs Heimdall.  
Sólo para aclarar. Heimdall no es el típico tipo de organización que conocen y han leído en muchos fics. Averiguaran más sobre ella después.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios. Se aceptan criticas constructivas.


	10. Chapter 11:La batalla de cristal 1

Durante la noche, que sucedieron los acontecimientos del cap anterior.

-Shinten-shin no jutsu.- Grito mientras trato de cerrarle el paso a un chico de cabellos rubios y mojados que trata de huir. Es una técnica que suelo usar una, y otra vez en el trabajo y me mete en la mente de personas.

-"Prepárate pervertido, porque tu patética mente esta apunto de ser mía."- Me digo con una gran sonrisa antes de ver lo más raro que he visto en mi vida.

Mi mente se oscurece un instante antes de entrar a aquel usual torbellino oscuro con líneas blancas y un círculo blanco gigante al final, como es usual al entrar a invadir alguna mente.

-"¡¿Hay alguien en casa?" Me digo juguetonamente cuando todo se vuelve una luz blanca, señal que estoy entrando a la mente.

Finalmente desaparece la esfera de luz.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Un terrible ventarrón me azota nada más llegar, como succionando a mí y mi largo cabello.

-¡Whatttt!- Digo mientras me tambaleo por su poder hasta la esquina del pequeño camino de tierra que se alza en la nada y caigo sin poder hacer nada.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito mientras empiezo a caer y soy empujada al mismo tiempo por este viento de locos.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasá?!- pregunto incrédula. Nunca me había encontrado con un tipo de mente como está, nunca había encontrado una que pudiera sacarme de juego y ya casi lo hiso nada más llegar.

El viento va desgarrando mis ropas un poco mientras caigo al vacio con un muro rojo que vislumbro a lo lejos al lado y por el resto nada. Toda una mente se ha concentrado en un solo lugar y se ha armado una gran defensa a su alrededor. En el fenómeno más extraño que he visto.

Antes que me darme cuenta me empiezo a sentir vacía y mi conciencia por un segundo se quiere perder.

En ese instante, mi forma empieza a distorsionarse y mis extremidades y nariz empiezan a estirarse con el viento, lo cual me regresar a la realidad. Me estoy desintegrando en su mente…y a menos de un minuto de haber entrado, estoy perdiendo YO, ¡Ino Yamanaka!. ¡Esto no puede ser posible!.

-¡KAAIIIIII- Grito mientras me despierto, asustada, sudada.

-uf…uf….uf..- respiro pesadamente.

Miro a mis alrededores, algo alarmada. Esa muy oscuro, pero puedo distinguir la ventana de mi cuarto y siento la suavidad de mi cama.

Acabo de revivir mi intento de entrada a la mente de Naruto. Fue la experiencia más atemorizante de mi vida. No esperaba encontrarme con tal mente y menos en quien pensaba era un ladrón pervertido, quien por si fuera poco resulto ser Naruto, ¡Naruto!.

-Tranquila Ino, no fue sólo su mente. También debió tener que ver su protección al Genjutsu" por eso no fui capaz de resistir ni siquiera un minuto antes de deshacerme. La cantidad de chakra del shinteinshin y su control fue masivo, no debió de estar preparado para repeler tanto chakra al instante como con el genjutsu de Kurenai, así que por eso logré entrar, pero fue más que suficiente para desestabilizar y amenazar mi presencia, más si su defensa hubiera estado preparada para afrontar más chacra hubiera muerto en pleno camino.-

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿he?....o debería llamarlo ahora "Naruto Namikaze"-

_- Si pudiera volver y entrar sin esa protección estoy segura que ahora si podría avanzar y conocer a Naruto mejor que nadie -_

Me vuelvo a acostar sin dormirme.

-_Conocer a Naruto, ¿he?-_ Me pregunto a mí misma y me muerdo el labio recordando cuando lo vi afuera con la toalla, entonces ya reconociéndolo gracias a Shizune. Su piel dorada, su gran torso repleto de esos enormes y jugosos músculos. Su largo cabellera rubia lisa, brillante y mojada toda hacia atrás, dándole aspecto de dios griego, Sus largos y fuertes brazos que parecen capaz de agarrarte donde estés para no dejarte ir, ese pedazo de carne llamado trasero tan definido y aparentemente duro que se notaba atreves de la toalla.

-Uggg- gimo mientras me retuerzo en la cama y me enrollo con la sabana, en un intento de no seguir pensando en eso. Debo tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. La seguridad de su mente me llena de absoluta curiosidad y su cuerpo está a un nivel nunca antes visto en Konoha. No tiene una sola cicatriz, cualquiera diría que es un príncipe que ha estado encerrado en un castillo con nada mejor que hacer que moldear su cuerpo para venir a seducirme.

_-Al final encontré al sapo que se volvió príncipe ¿he?-_

-Guapo, rico, fuerte, varonil, leal, bueno, determinado, gracioso y apasionado. Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

Eso activa una duda.

-No todo lo que brilla bajo el sol es oro…esa forma de mundo estaba muy desarrollada. Aun sin la barrera anti genjutsu que casi me mata se notaba que hasta tenía una barrera propia. El teme, a pesar de tantos años el aun teme mostrar su interior y ser dañado, además de quien sabe cuántas cosas más.-

Puede parecer que soy una de esas chicas fácil, y que seguro voy detrás de los chicos guapos hasta hacerlos mi novio pero la verdad no es así. He tenido sólo un novio en mi vida y ese fue Shikamaru aunque sea difícil de creer y la verdad no sabía si cortarlo para probar más fue una buena decisión hasta hoy…o mejor dicho ayer, pero ahora quería buscar a alguien de forma más definitiva. -

De pronto me levante nuevamente, con mis ojos azules ardiendo por la determinación.

_-No me engañaras tan fácil Uzumaki Naruto, Usaré todas mis armas para conocerte y seducirte para evitar que te me escapes y una vez que te conozca entonces veré si realmente vale la pena darte una oportunidad como mi hombre definitivo. Ni una lágrima caerá de este rostro por algo de ti que me sorprenda. No te entregaré mis sentimientos sin conocerte, pero tampoco te me escaparas en el proceso.- _

Me acerco a la ventana y la abro. El sol empieza a emerger a lo lejos señalando el comienzo del día. Ahora se puede apreciar mi blanca pijama

_-Soy Ino Yamanaka y juro que si eres realmente un príncipe serás mío, y si no lo eres te desenmascaré como sapo, sin tirar una lagrima-_

_Fin de la perspectiva_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Achooo- estornuda Naruto saliendo por la puerta principal

**[b]-Alguna de estas hembras ha de estar pensando en cómo conquistarte-**

Se ve recién bañado, con un pantalón negro, sus botas, u cinturón blanco una camisa de blanca en red que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura y un chaleco negro encima. Trae su equipo ninja listo y una Katana larga en la espalda. A su lado camina Cobarde con una montadura nada más.

-Oh abre pescado algún virus de cobarde- dice Naruto en voz alta y mira a cobarde.

**-Tampoco es como si pudieras contagiarte de virus alguno conmigo aquí- **responde kyuubi, pero no por eso Naruto dejo de ver mal a cobarde.

-Vamos hombre. Deja de mirarme así, fue culpa del kyuubi, mientras dormías me dijo que entre parejas era la manera más usual de saludarse-

-No somos no pareja, somos compañeros. Parejas es entre gente que se gusta-

-Tú me gustas- dice Cobarde como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-heeeeeeeee- Naruto salta aun lado.- Emm, yo hablo de gustarse de atracción entre el mismo sexo…como si te pareciera hermosa o muy interesante la persona del otro sexo.

**-Oh, ¿enserio? Lo siento tanto. Confundí las cosas- **Responde kyuubi con la voz apenada más falsa que pueda existir.

-Mira, mejor deja de buscar excusas, porque mientes horrible- Le responde Naruto molesto

**-Lo siento, tú eres el especialista en el engaño. Además así estoy perfecto, sé que te jode más mis malas mentiras.-**

Cobarde sólo se quedo confundido.

Naruto se puso serio mientras siguió caminando, quedando a nada de llegar de las escaleras que llevan a la residencia.

-¡Naarutoo!- Grito la voz de Ino a lo encuentra a Naruto a punto de irse, decidida a conocerlo le pide una cita con este fin, Naruto tiene problemas para aceptar pero sólo la incita más al final.

Naruto se para y voltea, viendo a una Ino vestida de ropa deportiva morada saltar por la ventana llegando a un lado.

P.O.V Ino

Lo vi por la ventana, en realidad aun tengo mi pijama, pero tuve que hacer un henge. No me puedo ver tan impresentable frente a él, pero un vestido se vería muy inverosímil a esta hora y no tenía tiempo, así que lo hice de mi con mi ropa de entrenamiento matutino..

-Buenos días, señorita- Dice el ZORRRO NEGRO

Me quedo viéndolo curiosa, había escuchado de animales de invocación parlanchines, pero era mi primera vez viendo uno. Son raros y la verdad nunca había escuchado nada de zorros.-

Sacudo mi cabeza, no es momento para estar sorprendida.

-Buenos días, Cobarde ¿Cierto?-

-buuu- bufa molesto el zorro- En realidad ese no es mi nombre, pero a Naruto le encanta llamarme así…por favor llámeme Yoko.

-Ok, mucho gusto Yoko. Soy Ino Yamanaka-

Y voltea a ver a Naruto, quien SÍ está sorprendido viéndome algo rojo, contagiándome el rubor.

-¡¿Qué? ¡ ¿Tengo algo?- digo mientras me empiezo a revisar encontrando que abre hecho mal en el henge.

-Ammm no nada- dice Naruto aun rojo.

-Crap- Digo al entender que pasa. El henge es una mezcla entre genjutsu y ninjutsu. Seguro el puede ver atreves de el bien. y ahora estará viéndome en pijama toda desarreglada.

Me volteo algo roja y deshago el henge. Ya no tiene caso. Mi cabello largo esta suelto, algo desarreglado y descalza.

-Lo…Lo siento, digo roja y apunto de irme.

-No- Me detiene Naruto poniéndome la mano en el hombro aun rojo. – Perdona por ponerme así. Pero por favor espera un poco, ya me iba y necesito un favor.-

Entonces noto su mano en mi hombro, está muy caliente, lo que de pronto llama mi vena medica.

_-¡Podría estar enfermo!-_ Pienso mientras volteo rápido para ponerle la mano en la cabeza, poniéndolo aun más rojo.

-¡Ehhhhh!- dice mientras se aparta.

-¡Naruto!, por el amor de dios. ¿A dónde crees que vas?. Tienes como cuarenta de temperatura o más. ¡Metete a la casa!- Le digo autoritariamente.

-No es necesario- Responde alzando las palmas.

-¡¿Cómo de que no?! Con esa fiebre no te deberías ni mover. Hacer cualquier cosa podría ser motal-

-No Ino-san, no me entiendes. Estoy bien, esta es mi temperatura normal. Tengo a ya sabes quién dentro. Esto es un efecto secundario, pero no pasa nada.

Me quedo choqueada. Había escuchado de personas con un grado de temperatura más alto, pero nada como esto.

-¿Enserio? No me mientes-

-Palabra, No estoy enfermo, de hecho el otro efecto es que no puedo enfermarme-

Me vuelvo a asombrar. Sé de una mujer que jura nunca haber estado enferma de nada. Pero conocer uno que realmente no puede enfermarse es otra cosa. Sin duda los jinchurikis son asombrosos, no le creería sino supiera que es un jinchuriki.

-_Un chico con más caliente de lo usual….eso sí que es caliente.- _Pienso imaginándome como se sentirá pasar las manos por ese caliente cuerpo, o mejor tener ese cuerpo dentro.-

Inmediatamente quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Mi misión es conocerlo no dejarme atraer antes de tiempo, debo ser yo quien lo seduzca Con eso lo volteo decidida.

-Iré a cambiarme Naruto, ahora si me pondré ropa para entrenar. ¿Cuándo termine crees que podríamos tener un match de entrenamiento y darme algunos consejos? Creo que si alguien puede subir algo más mi alto nivel quizás podría ser tú- digo con algo de prepotencia, aunque no tengo tanta.

Naruto me mira un momento y dice sonriente.

-Me encantaría, enserio, pero ya me iba y puede que tarde un rato en volver. ..zcabo de llegar y tengo muchos asuntos por atender, pero estaré gustoso de ayudarte en otra ocasión.-

-¡Por favor!- digo mientras pongo mis manos en su pecho y pongo carita dulce- No hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo asolas y realmente necesito ayuda.-

-Eeeto, es que enserio tengo que hacerlo hoy- dice nervioso por mi impresión.

Yo suspiro resignada, una cosa es intentar seducirlo y otra volverse una molestia. Tendré que esperar para otro momento, aunque ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil, por lo que pongo una cara coqueta y giro un dedo en su torso.

-Entiendo, pero si quieres te acompaño, tienes tiempo sin estar aquí y no eras muy bueno respecto a las direcciones en aquel tiempo…además la aldea ha cambiado, yo te podría guiar,… y enseñarte algunas cosas- dije al final seductoramente

Naruto se pone aun más nervioso.

-hee, no es necesario. Ayer cobarde me hiso pasearme un buen rato por la ciudad, me sé mover. Además tardaré un rato y se supone que ibas a entrenar. Estaré bien, lo juro- Contesta.

Me parece que realmente oculta algo aquí, pero puedo ni debo insistir más por hoy.

--¡No te atrevas cobarde!- le grita Naruto al zorro, pero al voltear veo que su cola larga colase dirije hacía mi. No puedo pararlo, ni protegerme, así que sólo cierro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Siento un intenso calor aun lado y alzo la cabeza para ver.

Naruto esta agarrando la cola con sus manos, sus brazos están pasando por mí y el pelaje del zorro está caliente al frente.

Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzan a centímetros del otro, su pupila es ahora afilada, aunque sus ojos se mantienen azules dándole un toque salvaje, su penetrante olor me penetra por la nariz y puedo sentir su pecho en el mio. Es más alto que yo por una cabeza o algo más pero es imposible no encontrarme con sus ojos, ni sus marcas ni sus labios.

Mi corazón late con fuerza otra vez y estoy algo roja por la situación. Naruto parece concentrado en mi también, como si intentará ver mi alma por los ojos, igual se ve algo más rojo y entonces veo que sus ojos de pronto pasan de mis ojos a mis labios diciéndome exactamente lo que una parte de él desea….pero sacude la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos haces cobarde?- dice empujando la cola para atrás y liberarme.

-Kyuubi me dijo, que la acercará más a ti, ya que ella sí es tu pareja. Tú dijiste que las parejas son de la misma especie, pero distinto sexo y se atraen. Puede oler que se atraían y kyuubi me lo confirmo, me dijo que para ti tiene cuerpo de diosa esta chica,...…-dice el zorro

-¡Callate!- Grita Naruto algo rojo, aunque no tanto como la confundida yo, pero me quito la confusión el ver que aun sigo en sus brazos. -Es más complicado que eso….eto, tiene que haber un acuerdo mutuo para ser pareja. – dijo de nuevo Naruto a lo que cabeceo.

-mmm, esta bien, ¿pero si se atraen entonces porque no forman ese acuerdo ahora?-

Naruto se quedo en silencio un segundo y por un momento me miro de reojo, como si se lo pensara. Luego sacudió la cabeza y le contesto.

-hee, No es tan rápido, no nos conocemos bien.-

-mmm, pero…- dice cobarde hasta que es interrumpido.

-HAA, ¡Ya basta!- grita Naruto soltándome-Escucha, luego te explico bien eso de las parejas. Ahora vámonos, que tenemos cosas más importantes que arreglar.-

-mmm, que complicados son los humanos, pero en fin.- dice cobarde antes de emprender su marcha.

Naruto está sumamente rojo casi tanto como yo, aunque el mio se me esta pasando un poco y me dan ganas de sonreír, pero me contento.

-eeeto, lamento el vergonzoso momento. Cobarde desconoce mucho de nuestro mundo aun. Jejeje-

-jejeje, eso veo Naruto-kun, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿y que querías pedirme?-

-¿De dónde lo saqué? ...eso es un secreto.- dice Naruto aun más nervioso, lo que se me hace sospechoso. Así que hago como si me voy meneando un poco más el culo, cosa que Naruto no pasa desapercibo. Entonces me volteo a él.

-Bien, espero que un día me lo cuentes, estoy muy curiosa y cuando algo me interesa puedo hacer lo- que- se-a- le digo muy sensualmente trayéndole un fuerte rubor. Dios, como me encanta esto y lo mejor es que con él me funciona hasta en pijama. Ya quisiera ver cuando me ponga algo realmente seductor. Kukuku

Naruto agita la cabeza para concentrarse y saca una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quizás algún día, aunque no lo soltaré rápidamente. Y por cierto, todavía no te he dicho el favor…-

Mientras tanto más adelante el Kazekage y compañía se encuentran en su trayecto a Konoha.

-En dos horas llegaremos- dice Kankuro.

-Por fin, me hace falta un buen baño- dice la novia de éste Suky

-Lo mismo aquí, hicimos mucho ejercicio- dice Amy algo roja mirando a Gaara.

Gaara, como siempre, no mostro reacción alguna, pero las que si la tuvieron son los dos consejeros que vienen con él, cuales aparte de rojos se sienten insultados…y celosos.

-"Calma, sólo dos horas más y podré descansar de estos aves"

De pronto Gaara pará la marcha.

Kankuro lo mira extraño un instante antes de percatarse de algo.

-Que pasa cariño- pregunta Amy

-Problemas, quédense atrás con los consejeros-

Los consejeros se alarman

-¿Qué? ¿A esta distancia de Konoha? –

Gaara lo ignora.

- Resguárdate- Ordena impasible Gaara a lo que el consejero se alarma más y le hace seña al otro que se acercan a las chicas. Poco después una cúpula de arena con pequeños respiraderos cubre a las chicas y los consejeros.

-my, my,my- se empieza a escuchar desde los arboles- que lento eres, sino agito esos granos de arena ni te das cuenta que estaba aquí, ¿Cierto? Y aparte te tomo mucho resguardar a los otros, cosa que me sorprende, Akatsuki-

Gaara no muestra ninguna reacción, pero Kankuro.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarnos así!, ¡sal ahora!-

Una sombra sale de entre los árboles, está cubierto por una túnica blanca musulmana con capucha y cubre bocas. A su lado hay un zorro blanco enorme, mucho más que cobarde.

-¿Cómo me atrevo? ¿Me vas a negar con evidencia? Mi zorruno amigo aquí es experto en olfatear y detectar bijus, y los únicos que los tienen es esa organización cual llaman akatsuki.

Kankuro está enojado y apunto de gritarles algo, pero Gaara se adelanta.

-No tengo ningún bijuu conmigo, pero fui un Jinchuriki, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué negocio tienes con los bijuus?-

PLLLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un instante Gaara estaba volando en el aire dentro de una cúpula de arena para luego aterrizar a un lado, en donde antes estaba se encuentra una masa roja como lava y aquel guerrero se encuentra frente a ella con unas garras llameantes.

-No me quieran ver la cara. No hay fuijinjutsu que salve a un jinchuriki de morir cuando le es retirado su bijuu-

-¡Ya lo sabemos¡ - Grita Kankuro al tiempo que manda una de sus viejas marionetas a estar a metros del guerrero, parece que va a decir algo más, pero es interrumpido por Gaara.

-No vale la pena Kankuro, la historia es difícil de creer en primer lugar, y no tengo como ni razón para probarles nada. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es atraparlos y llevarlos a Konoha, para interrogarlos. ¿a menos que estés dispuesto a hablar por las buenas?.-

-Bonito plan- contesta el enmascarado- pero ni una ni otra cosa es posible, no te puedo decir nada más que aunque somos otros más que van tras los bijuus nuestro propósito difiere mucho de lo visto.

-En ese caso no tengo otra opción que llevarte conmigo-

-jajaja, que divertido, ya das por hecho que puedes con nosotros. Sólo te diré algo, no importa que tan poderoso seas nunca nos capturaras.

En un instante un torrente de arena sale debajo de la presa y lo envuelve, pero estalla en una poderosa explosión, Un gran número de marionetas salieron de la nube, entre ellas una araña gigantesca de madera, que rápidamente lanzo redes de algo a los alrededores.

De pronto una figura sale de entre los árboles, pasando las redes como si no estuvieran, con las manos llenas de electricidad, así hasta llevar a la altura de la arena, cual se lleno de espinas y las disparo.

-Thor- dice el encapuchado

En un instante un gran flash cubre el área para revelar que donde estaba la araña no queda más que un enorme cráter, dejando estupefacto a Kankuro tan pronto se recupero del flas.

En el instante un montón de shukakus se formaron de la arena. Con una principal que tenia a Gaara sobre la cabeza, cual sólo ve a Kankuro, quien de inmediato se tira al suelo, cubriéndose con algunas de sus marionetas guerreras.

-Tornado de arena-

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las figuras en un instante explotan y a una abismal velocidad se transforman en un gran tornado que destruye toda el área y la llena de arena.

Tarda varios minutos en disiparse, pero cuando lo hace muestra que hay un pilar de cristal.

Crack

FRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM

En un instante el pilar explota en mil pedazos fundiéndose con un tornado que se dirige hacia kankuro, guiado por el lobo blanco, Gaara rápidamente crea un muro en el camino del tornado, pero una sombra se aparece sobre él, lo que lo hace mirar al cielo.

-Mancha solar- Grita alguien arriba.

En un instante una gran llamarada cubre 500 metros a la redonda por treinta segundos.

Al terminar todo el campo está lleno de cristal líquido.

Crack,

Una marioneta gigante con forma de gusano sale de entre el cristal hirviendo y se alza dominante en esa tierra desolada, de su interior sale Kankuro y Gaara.

-"El vidrio requiere altísimas temperaturas para producirse y tiempo, sin embargo transforman la arena en vidrio bastante rápido, ¿Cuánta temperatura se necesita para esto?"- Se pregunta Gaara .

Ambos miran rápidamente hacia la cúpula donde están la cúpulas y ven con sorpresa que esta intacta, el fuego no la toco a ella. Sin duda deben tener mucho control si la evitaron.

-Cuando esto termine, éste será un bello campo de cristal- dice el enmascarado sobre el zorro, cual parece no notar el cristal liquido a sus pies.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunta Gaara.

El tipo sólo sonríe.

-Heimdall –


End file.
